Mine Entirely
by Rebeca13
Summary: War changes people. It either strengthens or destroys human's spirit. Sakura Haruno stood up and faced bravely all the terrors. She understood what she wanted from her life – and she wouldn't accept anything less. But when she thinks there's nothing that can actually shake her, she is forced to nurse Madara Uchiha. Above all, she can't explain why his touch seems heavenly.
1. Summary

_Summary:_

War changes people. It either strengthens or destroys human's spirit. It urges people to take action.

Sakura Haruno stood up and faced bravely all the terrors. She is no longer the helpless and useless girl she had once been. She grew up into a strong and helping woman. She got over her love for Sasuke and finally understood what she wants from her life – and she won't accept anything less.

But when she thinks there's nothing that can actually shake her, she is forced to nurse him.

Madara Uchiha is the man that made everyone go through hell. He is arrogant, powerful, intelligent and almost immortal… He has the full package for being the devil in person – and he is so damn good-looking that he could convince a saint to commit sins. Nobody really knows what's on his mind and very few know the truth about what had really happened during the war.

Sakura knows he is dangerous and she should keep the distance. Still, she is not afraid of him and she can't explain why his touch seems heavenly. He just complicates her life to the point it is a living inferno, paved with menaces and not only for her heart.

She must have lost her mind because she thinks it's worth it if she has the chance to save him from the darkness.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto.**

 **P.S.** **Although I write a fanfiction using Naruto's characters, I have to mention that I do intend to follow neither the anime nor the manga storyline or features. It is how I see a story with Sakura Haruno and Madara Uchiha, considering he has survived the war. Please, rate and review, but don't tell me `that's not how X/Z would have behaved`. I am well aware of the changes - that's the funny part in writing a story! Also, I try my best since English is not my mother tongue. I wish I wrote a novel in English, so please, point out any errors (do so only if you are a native speaker yourself or you are authorized/have the proper knowledge to do so). I do not want to end up confused.**

 **Regarding how often I update, I really don't know (sorry). I am both a scholar and a writer and I'm currently working at something.**

I hope you will like the story and I want to end with a quote that has actually helped me to write this summary.

 _If you're going through hell, keep going. - Winston Churchill_


	2. Chapter 1 The unwanted mission

**Chapter 1**

 _The unwanted mission_

It was a very hot day. The atmosphere was suffocating and the air barely breathable. The tension in the Hokage's office was almost palpable. But there had never been such a situation before.

Tsunade was looking frustrated at her apprentice. She didn't like the position she had been put into. She had an idea about what the young woman might have thought, but she preferred to ignore it. There was no other way. She, herself, analysed carefully the plan. In the first place, Tsunade wanted to tell the elders that she didn't give a damn about what they were saying; but all that they had said made sense. There was a big chance for the village. They could have used _him_ to protect Konoha and improve their spying and fighting techniques – anyway, it wasn't going to be easy to convince him. He was one of the most powerful ninjas in the entire world. Only the Kages were a real match for him.

Still, now was not the case. That was the first aspect that the elders had mentioned. They believed that his moment of vulnerability could have helped them. He was badly injured and without proper medication and treatment, he could have never achieved again his full potential. Tsunade wasn't sure if she should have been concerned or relieved by that fact. But he was at their feet, forced to beg for mercy in order to survive – he was a haunted man so even if he had managed to survive somehow, nothing would change. Not that he would have asked willingly for help. Although he was conscious about his state, the pride had always taken over him.

But his arrogance alone could not help him.

Tsunade let a sigh escape from her throat. _Sakura grew up beautifully. She is a very strong and responsible kunoichi. I know I can trust her and only her._

Well, it wasn't that Tsunade didn't believe Sakura could have handled that man. But she knew how much the girl hated him for all he had done. Unfortunately, she knew just one side of the story and the Hokage didn't know how many pieces of information could give without putting her in danger. She was very fond of the pink-haired girl.

`What do you mean that he is alive?` whispered Sakura, her fist clenching.

`I think it is pretty obvious.` Tsunade got up from her desk and went slowly to the window. She looked outside; the war had left so much damage. Even so, people still had faith. The sun was shining bright, promising a nice future. `Look, Sakura. I don't want you to ask any more questions. I have already decided that you should take care of him.`

`You can't be serious, can you? Tsunade-sama, he wanted to destroy the village. He wanted all of us dead. The fact that he is alive is alarming enough. Now you say you will help him regain his powers? The same that frightened even the best-prepared ninjas ?`

`You did not seem scared when you had to fight with him.` Tsunade pointed it in a calm voice.

`Even if I was, my _will_ helped me overcome my fear. I will neither step back in front of the enemy nor will I ask for mercy from a murderer in my life.` After a few moment of silence, she spoke again. `That's what you have taught me.`

Tsunade turned to Sakura and studied her face. She was very angry; it could have been said without a doubt. She could not show any emotion. Being a Hokage was an immense responsibility and sometimes there were decisions that had to be taken. This was the case.

`We will no longer continue this discussion. Dismissed.`

Tsunade waited with her eyes closed to hear the door, but it didn't happen.

`Fine. Give strength to the man that would kill you without blinking. It seems like I cannot make you realize what a big mistake it is. But don't send me! I hate him so damn much that I would probably finish him off in a second.`

`You're the only one who can make it, Sakura. As you have stated before people are either terrified by him or don't possess the knowledge to help him. You are the student of the Hokage. Behave yourself! I did not ask you whether you want to do it or not. I ordered you to. Do you intend to break the rules?`

She didn't like to be so harsh with Sakura, but at times like this, it was a necessity.

 _I cannot believe it is really happening to me. What the hell is she thinking?! It is one of the worst ideas I have ever heard._ Thought Sakura _. Kami, what's wrong with her?!_

Sakura opened her mouth, prepared to attempt one more time to convince Tsunade that it was a terrible mistake. What happened next was so fast that she barely had time to breathe. Her teacher punched furiously a wall, making a hole into it. She narrowed her eyes and Sakura bowed her head.

 _Cha! You cannot accept this._ Yelled Inner Sakura, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

`No more complaints. You are as good as me regarding medical requirements. That' s why this mission is yours.`

They were both staring at each other. None of them wanting to back off. Sakura resembled Tsunade so much that seemed to be her daughter. Her influence had proven to be very strong, making Sakura find her Will of Fire. They were both powerful, yet sensible. And they were both inhumanly stubborn.

But Tsunade was much older and wiser. She had a better control over her emotions. Sakura was bad tempered. In spite of her lovely and feminine look, she was not easy to be mastered. Her petite frame and intense green gaze made some wonder if she could ever be a good shinobi.

What a mistake!

From the moment Tsunade had seen her determination, she had been astonished. Tsunade made her go through hard training, but she gladly accepted it to grow stronger. The Hokage knew it was because she wanted to make her beloved come back – initially. After she had tasted the feeling of independence there had also been another motivation. She wanted to help, to save lives, to make something useful with her _own life_.

She was too kind for her own good!

Sakura wanted to growl. She wanted Tsunade-sama to be proud of her – she had been the only one that had believed in her. But the price… It was all overwhelming for her. The fact that she was into a dark period of her life didn't help either.

She lost many souls in the hospital daily, too many. It affected her more than it should have. There wasn't a chance for her to save them all. Some of the traumas were too severe. Sometimes she had woken up at night because of some nightmare. She had been dreaming that it was still war. The dreadful smell of blood was so real. She could have almost heard the sound of cracking bones, the voices covered in fear and the bombs that were exploding. It was like her brain hadn't perceived yet that the fight had finished. That there was no immediate danger.

And then, Naruto was acting very strange lately. He seemed somehow depressed. The death of Kakashi, the sensei of the once lost Team 7, jolted his nerves. He wasn't joking at all, not even smiling. You could usually see tears in his eyes. He was broken inside and she knew she couldn't help him. It almost broke her too. Naruto was one of her dearest friends – he had been there for her when she needed it the most, he tried to comfort her in his own unique way. Now, the blonde was unrecognisable. Not even a pale shadow could have been seen from his past self.

Let's not talk about Sasuke Uchiha who had left as soon as the war had finished. Nobody obliged him to. Even if he did lots of problems to the village, he would have been accepted. There had been too much hatred and pain already. Sakura thought that after he helped them, he would come back. But that had never been his plan – not that he had bother to tell anyone what his plans were anyway.

Sakura realised that he would most likely be the lone wolf all his life. He wished him luck in finding a woman capable of accepting his bitter poisoned love and restoring his clan – if it was still one of his purposes in life. She had plenty of time to think about her situation in all the lonely nights when sleep didn't come – she could have never been happy with him because he could have never truly love her with all his heart. There was a time when it would have been sufficient... but then she was just a little girl who didn't know how to rightly appreciate her value. It wasn't that she liked to think high of her, but she knew what she wanted. If it was to marry and love someone unconditionally, she would have demanded the same devotedness. Half of his heart and thoughts wouldn't have been enough.

But he left without even saying `goodbye`! As if all the people who stand by him in the fight were just a baggage that he had been delighted to get rid of.

She hated how he made her feel – respectively weak. He shouldn't have had so much power over her after all these years. She could have sworn that she had no more love left in her for him. Yet, she still cared for him a little bit more than just for a comrade. For her, it seemed that he could never be just `Sasuke`. At least, not in her heart. Her memories of him made her strong when it seemed impossible. His cold behaviour pushed her to reach her limits and go beyond them. He made her strive for progress and acknowledgement.

It seemed to be a curse at this point in her life when it appeared that he could still get a reaction from her.

That made her very furious over the past days and since he had left she found herself wanting to crush something, _anything_. She found herself feeding on anger, which was not quite healthy.

Fiercely, she looked at her mentor once more and then left silently.

The stillness was grave and horrifying.


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting the patient

**Chapter 2**

 _Meeting the patient_

Sakura inhaled the fresh air. She felt exhausted, but she wanted to continue. She was too frustrated and she felt the adrenaline running through her blood. It made her flesh itch.

Just because she was mainly a medic it didn't mean she stayed in a hospital all the time, running from the battlefield. Honestly speaking, she was running _to_ it. It had been a time since she feared a fight. She had a lot of things to improve – she was well aware of that –, but after the Forth Shinobi War, she felt like there was nothing that could have scared her anymore. Still, she had to find a way to switch her chakra faster from her feet to her hands and the other way round.

She had a very good chakra control and a very good resistance, but there were moments when she had just a little bit of her spirit and she should have used it wisely and efficiently. She found herself on the brink sometimes, especially after using the Strenght of a Hundred Seal. She did not want to pass out in the moment that really mattered. So, the normal decision was to train harder in order to learn how to preserve her chakra and use it better. It really did help, even if it sounded odd. The body got used to the treatment and adapted.

Only a little more practice and she would overcome Tsunade's strength. They were on the same foot at the moment, but the young ninja wanted more. Naruto and Sasuke had already proved that they were stronger than their Sannin mentors.

Once, she had made a promise to herself – to get so good that they had to watch her back. Now, she had helped not only them during the war, but also many other ninjas – by healing their wounds and destroying basically any strange creatures that were on the enemy's side. Unlike other medics, she could stay in the first line, fighting. She was the pupil of Tsunade after all.

But it wasn't enough; lastly, she considered it that way. The war almost got her killed – not that death was something unexpected regarding the circumstances. However, she wanted to protect the others, not to be protected and for it to happen she had to be stronger, faster, and wiser.

 _C'mon! Destroy the fucking wall already!_ Inner Sakura was impatient and self-confident.

Yet, Sakura was not so sure if it would happen today to shatter the damn wall. She had attempted to do it several times before and failed miserably every time. She would have succeeded if she had used the seal, but it wasn't the point.

Tsunade gave her a scroll a year ago. When opened, it made a wall appear. It might have seemed so useless, but in reality, it wasn't. One needed monstrous power to blow up that thing. She had been told that once she had managed to do so, she would be able to defeat most ninjas. Yet, she was far from that.

Sakura couldn't do more than making little holes. Tsunade was not doing better, but she trusted that she could have finally.

 _Do not dare to give up!_ Growled Inner Sakura.

`Shannaro!` yelled the kunoichi, punching the wall with force.

 _Why? Why I still can't do it, for Kami's sake!_

She felt she was about to faint so she stood down on the ground. Gasping, she held her head between the palms.

Even if she had left Hokage's office furious, training hadn't been her first choice. She had wanted to speak with Ino – they had been pretty good friends lately, encouraging one another and doing small talk often –, but then she had realised it might not have been the best idea. Letting one of the most gossipy girls she knew find out that Madara Uchiha was alive was not the best thing being done. Adding that, she was going to nurse him… That was a dangerous combination.

Plus, she didn't think Tsunade would have appreciated the gesture. She didn't tell her that it was a secret but maybe she didn't expect her to tell anything. Normally, shinobis shouldn't have shown any emotions at all and they had to be rather quiet.

Sakura had to do something instead, so she decided to go for a late training. It was better than lying down in her bed, allowing her thoughts to haunt her. Despite her working out as hard as she could, her mentor's eyes had been continuously present in her mind.

There was a message she might have missed. She could have sworn that she had heard Tsunade _demanding her trust_ telepathically; reminding her that wall had ears.

 _I trust you, but hell no I can agree with you. It seems fate is mocking me. How am I supposed to treat the one that killed Kakashi-sensei? That tried to take the Kyuubi and almost killed Sasuke – as far as that girlfriend of his told us._

 _Oh, Naruto._

If he had found out that bastard was alive, he would have gone crazy for good – as in no turning back.

 _There's no need for him to know. Not yet._

She didn't like that, she had to lie, but the alternative was much worse. Besides, omitting something was not really lying, wasn't it?

The moon was staying proud on the sky, reminding her it's high time she went home. A coarse travel was waiting for her the next day.

* * *

All his body was in excruciating pain. Nothing he couldn't have handled, though. He was an Uchiha, wasn't he? There should have been more than the impression that his body was torn apart and his brain was in a dense fog.

Even so, his eyes were the most disturbing. He felt them burning and it was as if something was missing – he just couldn't call it. He had a bandage upon them and could hardly move his members. It had been a long time since he felt this way.

He wasn't worried. Those idiotic Leaf Village ninjas had taken pretty good care of him – healing some of his injuries and making sure none would get infected. Some of the elders visited him, asking for his cooperation. He didn't agree to anything. Damn it! He couldn't even speak at that moment. But he had to listen to them and how they made different plans that were involving his power. They seemed kind of obsessed. And it was something since it was coming from _him._

A groan escaped from his lips. He wasn't going to die – everyone was sure about it – and he knew it. He somehow felt it. In fact, the elders had been polite enough to explain to him how his now resurrected body was practically immortal and how only having his soul destroyed – was that even possible? – would kill him. Well… it could have been worse.

He did agree to nothing yet, but he was not a fool. It had been made pretty clear to him that he would be haunted till the rest of his life if he didn't cooperate. He also doubted that they would ever help him regain his truly god-like power. And he didn't want to spend his life in pain either. He could have been easily traced down in his current condition.

 _I am almost ashamed of myself – waiting for some kindness from those pathetic persons._

His ego was as big as always. Nothing's changed.

Being unconscious for more than five days seemed to have no impact upon his behaviour. Some would have said that it was a case of madness. But for Madara, it was the reality. He wasn't afraid of death. He'd been there before. What could have surprised him?

He heard hurried steps outside his room. He couldn't see, but he was not senseless. In fact, he seemed to use his hearing even more than he had done before. It was always like this – people running when they got in front of his door as if he could have hurt them with one single thought. It was funny and he found himself laughing inside. It was good to know that he was still feared and not seen as a poor weak man. He couldn't have accepted it.

But even if it was pleasing, it was also irritating. There was nobody he could demand to do something when he needed it. He was being brought water and food, but everybody seemed to forget that he couldn't move. Or maybe they did it on purpose, who may know?

Three days after he had been conscious he started resisting the temptation. He tried to block his hunger and it somehow worked.

He found himself actually forcing to get up both mentally and physically, but nothing happened.

 _Let them all burn in hell!_ He cursed inside his mind.

He suddenly felt a strong chakra coming out from nowhere. It couldn't have been compared to his – or at least, what he had before – but was quite impressive anyway. It felt familiar but he could not associate it with a face. Someone screamed something about a tree and Madara became confused.

 _What the heck is happening?_ _Is there a dance?_

It made no sense at all. For a moment, he thought that they might have been attacked. But had all those men make such a noise, considering there was an ill person inside? He liked to take advantage of his condition, as he had always done in his life. And how many of them were outside that there had to be such a racket?

`Godaime-sama really did…?`

`Can you believe…?`

`… You're right.`

`I thought…`

 _Now, they can't be attacked, can they? Cause if this is their reaction; I would rather die or be haunted than work with such assholes._

The chakra was coming closer. He felt a thrill of excitement.

* * *

Sakura was nervous while she was walking on the corridor. She had travelled for two days and had gotten herself little sleep. The fatigue usually made her feel this way. But as a medic, she first had to check her patient's files. Not that it made her any pleasure.

There were about ten ninjas in the hideout. All of them had been happy to see her – they knew who she was. They even offered to bring her something to eat and to give her the best bed. She declined the second one, saying that it wasn't the case.

When she opened the door to Madara's room she had stopped brusquely. He looked very bad. She hadn't expected that. The room was almost primitive, with only a bed and a desk. Not even a window to let the sun inside. She had struggled to see at first – she didn't want to turn on the light.

He felt somebody was studying his body. And he was also aware of the killing intention that was in the air. Madara waited to see what would happen next. He was expecting to be attacked and prepared himself.

He was only half right. Sakura really wanted to murder him when her gaze laid on him. But then, she wasn't that mean. She almost pitied him. He was thin and he looked fragile. His hair was tangled and his skin too pale. Frizzing her nose, she tried to ignore the stale air. He smelled horrible – just as a corpse would have.

The aim of the other person in the room had slowly started to fade, and Madara asked himself what could have cause such a reaction. Little did he know that Sakura was not a cold-hearted bitch, even if she wished so. It would have made things easier.

 _Don't forget who he is, damn it!_

She was sure that Tsunade knew that would be her reaction. She just couldn't quarrel with a person in his position. Not only because he was now her patient, but also because that was her way of being. She shook her head and picked up his file, reading fast.

 _So, it seems that his Sharingan had been affected and some of his nerves had had also problems. Hm… let's see. He was unconscious and his chakra is recovering at a very slow rate. I wonder why. He should have looked much better._

`Do you need anything…` somebody started, but she just made him a sign with her hand meaning no.

She couldn't speak. She was mad. Sakura shouldn't have mercy for that devilish person, yet she found herself really concerned. It was something more than the fact that it had been a mission from the Godaime. She was curious and somehow excited to see if she could change something – his condition represented a challenge.

Madara wasn't happy either. Nobody told him anything, and it seemed a doctor was in his room. But that person did say nothing as if he hadn't been there on that uncomfortable mattress. He knew he wasn't invisible. And he fucking hated being ignored.

But he didn't want to be the first to start the conversation. What would have been the point? He could hear the breathing of the other, the heart pumping if he really concentrated. Until he realised he had been caught by that sound.

 _Bum-bum, bum-bum._

It was like a song.

 _Well, that's something interesting._ Had Sakura told to herself. _It seems there's a seal on his body. The one that had put it must have been strong. Why didn't Tsunade take it down?_

Her patient started coughing and that was the moment she raised her eyes. Maybe Tsunade hadn't been there. His wounds were treated, but not very professionally. He knew she was right next to him in the second moment. His throat burnt. Sakura put her hand there, trying to ease his pain.

She _really_ was too good.

When Madara felt a palm surrounding his neck his heart stopped for a fraction of a second. His body reacted and he, surprisingly, moved his arm and placed it right on hers. It had taken her aback.

He didn't know how it happened. His body moved on his own. Maybe it was a sign he was starting to feel better. He noticed that he could move the fingers from his left hand a few days ago. The movement wasn't ample, but it was something.

Sakura recognised the signs before he had even thought about them. He started shaking and a tremendous headache hit him.

 _He forces his body. And it appears he had also before._

Somebody gasped behind her, looking horrified at the scene. He didn't understand anything, but he was scared since it seemed Madara was starting to move – even after they hadn't fed him properly.

Sakura pinched a point, making the great ninja faint. Chaos was the last thing she needed. She was sure that every ninja in the hideout made many things for Madara not to recover. She was going to have a discussion with them later – the Hokage's orders had been clear after all.


	4. Chapter 3 A tasty meal

**Chapter 3**

 _A tasty meal_

`Explain yourself!` said Sakura angrily.

Everybody looked at her as if they didn't know what it was all about - which was an enormous lie. The ninjas that stood in front of her weren't stupid, not at all. Sakura could understand their behaviour, but it didn't mean she should excuse it. Hokage's orders were Hokage's orders. Under no circumstances should they be broken. She was not content with the situation, but since she had accepted the mission, she would have done her best. That's the way it should have been for everyone. Why get involved in something you wouldn't give your best? It would have been a waste of time and energy.

`You should have taken better care of him. So why didn't you do so?!`

She wasn't pleased. With just one look, she had realized how hard it would be for her to make Madara good. If they had paid more attention, it would have been easier for her. Now, she had to take the consequences for their actions. When somebody was ill, he had to be treated as fast as possible. Every second counted. She didn't want Madara alive, and maybe Tsunade didn't either; but if she was somehow pressed to have him healthy, that's what they should have done. In fact, it had been explained to Sakura that he couldn't die unless special requirements were met. Having him in pain was jeering, but nothing more. It didn't solve anything. And after that, if he had recovered miraculously, he would have been even more hostile regarding the village.

`Sakura-sama, he's a murderer.`

She was surprised that he added that suffix. "-sama" was a way of showing their respect for her. Although she had done well during the war, managing to get known, she still wasn't used to it. It made her feel old and think she's too immature to be called so. It wasn't true, but Sakura had always believed the worst about her, even if she struggled not to do so. Inner Sakura and she had many fights because of that, one trying to convince the other that she was right. None of them ever won, finally being reduced to silence.

Furthermore, this changing also gave her more power. Tsunade used to say that the respect had to be won and that in ninja's life one could gain it only through his strength and abilities. Anyway, it was well-known that once having a high position, you'd never lose it. Power brought respect, but from a certain point, it would go also the other way around.

`Yeah. How could we?`

Sakura knew they were right. But she had to choose a team and between Tsunade and these shinobis, she would always choose her mentor. No matter the situation. She owned Godaime-sama all she was now. Sakura was honest and as pure as a ninja could have been, but she would even betray for her mentor – happily, it wasn't the case. Tsunade was one of the most important persons for her, especially after her parents had died in a fire. The blond-haired woman had almost adopted her, helping Sakura whenever she needed it and providing her moral support at times. Nobody knew how emotional and comforting the Sannin was.

`I don't want any excuses. You had one job to do: be sure he's safe.` Commented the kunoichi, trying to have a serious face.

`But we have done so.`

`Starving him and let wounds untreated just because they were superficial – in the context that you were able to heal them – is unacceptable. And if you consider you've done your job, I have to say it is done pathetically.`

`But Haruno-sama, you haven't been here. At night, he would scream like the devil himself. It's damn scary! It sounded as if he had been possessed.` Complained a small woman.

`Besides, we are not medic ninjas.` Said one of the man and the other agreed.

`I am sure you know how to deal with some injuries. You are shinobis and Hokage-sama wouldn't have given you this mission in the first place if she had thought you couldn't face it.` It was the truth. Even if the leader of Konoha _seemed_ to have lost her mind when ordering the save of the Uchiha's life, she was intelligent. In her madness, she would still be a genius.

They were embarrassed. `Let's not waste any more time. I want you to go and give him something to eat – and actually, help him if he can't on his own. Meanwhile, I will have one of you showing my room and I will prepare some specific medicine. Got that?`

`I won't get anywhere near him!` shouted the girl.

Fear could be seen in her eyes and the others didn't seem any more courageous.

 _You've got to be kidding me. These people are from the Hidden Leaf Village. I am more than sure that we don't have an army full of cowards. How did they come so far if they act like this?_ _Didn't they fight during the war?_

`He cannot hurt any of you. He can barely move, for _Kami's sake_!`

 _Come on!_ Yelled Inner Sakura, as always. _And you call yourself ninjas? What the hell are you afraid of?_

If she hadn't seen Madara herself, maybe their reactions would have been pardonable. But the man was inoffensive. She didn't underestimate him – but he had his eyes covered and was partly paralyzed for the moment. If the ninjas acted like that when he was in this state, what would they do when he's going to regain his power?

`Fine, then. I'll go.` Sakura added in a low voice when she had seen that nobody had wanted to take responsibility. `I want to have some food prepared within twenty minutes.`

* * *

He had heard some voices rising and then a strange silence. He couldn't help himself asking what was going on. He was a curious person and he liked to be well-informed. Otherwise, how would have he resisted all those years? He tried again to move his arm. It stood still for a few moments in the air, and then landed without force next to him. It did not hurt, but he couldn't feel anything. That annoyed the shit out of him. Anyway, he tried to take it – the fact that he could move – as a good sign. It meant he was starting to recover, right?

The door had been opened resoundingly; he felt the same warming chakra that had impressed him. At first, he didn't say a word. But after a couple of minutes, he heard some clicks and somebody approaching.

`I know you're not sleeping. So better stop pretending.`

 _Well… it seems I got myself a smart-mouthed woman._

He was sure that she was a woman because of her voice – it was soft and smooth, but quiet firm and determined. It was feminine and somehow… seductive? He couldn't decide since she had said just a few words. Like the majority of his clan, he was not the most talkative person. Yet, he wanted to hear her more. He told himself it was because he wanted to gather more information, not because he liked her calm voice.

`Who are you?`

His dark tone made her frown. He didn't sound as a suffering person. The power in his voice convinced her that he would get better faster than she had expected. Madara's question was neither insulting nor strange, but she wanted to discuss as little as possible. She said she would take care of him and be – _almost –_ polite, not that she'd chat with him.

`Your med.`

He didn't find her response satisfying, but he didn't have time to say something since she'd already started speaking again.

`Don't force your body anymore unless you want to remain paralyzed. There are splits in your chakra that are easy to be seen on your arm. Please, don't make my job more difficult than it already is.`

It was partly a lie. He wasn't damaged beyond her powers and he should have done much more than try to move a few times to aggravate it tremendously. But she wanted her work to be done as fast as possible.

`You can say that just by looking?` It surprised him.

`I am the apprentice of Tsunade-sama. She prepared me well.`

`I see.` was his only answer.

Sakura stared at him for a moment. His jaw was well-defined and strong. The excess of self-confidence was there, even if he was vulnerable. As if he was prepared for anything. She felt a ridiculous temptation to fondle it. She shook her head, trying to put order in her thoughts. It was laughable that she wanted to comfort him, to tell him that everything would be fine because she was there – because she could surely save him if she wanted to. Sakura helped him sit on his bottom. She adjusted his pillow so he could stay cosily.

Madara was feeling abashed. She was too nice to him. And even if he couldn't see, he just knew she was scanning his body and face – that was why he had tried not to show any weakness or pain when she had moved him. But he was burning to the bone. The strange thing was that where her eyes were, the skin tickled. His mind didn't have any control. She was treating him platonically and professionally, yet his body responded, not aware there wasn't any passion in her. When he had been told to open his mother, he first wanted to protest. But a spoon full of soup was already touching his lips. It was unbelievable.

She held tight the object, hoping she wouldn't end hypnotised by his lips. He might not have known, but he emanated sexuality through all his pores. Even for an experienced medic as Sakura, it was distracting. His lower lip was fuller and Sakura couldn't stop gazing at it.

Madara had no idea about the devastating effect he had on the girl. He was too stressed. The fact that she was feeding him as he was a little child made him feel… exposed. He was sure he seemed less than pathetic. The great once Uchiha head-clan couldn't even eat by himself.

But then, something happened. Something that made his and her heart start racing. It was so fast, that she hadn't realized what she'd done until it had been too late and he couldn't react – because he didn't know how!

A little naughty drop of soup escaped from the tablespoon, deciding to slip on his chin. She, unconscious, rushed her hand to wipe it. When she caressed his skin, both had frozen. Inner Sakura was shouting that she should take her hand, _right now;_ she couldn't find the force within her. Madara was shocked – even if you couldn't have told just by looking at his face –, and it was something since Uchiha family couldn't be surprised easily. As against Sakura, it wasn't her action that had made him so, but _his._ He liked it. Her touch was silky, and made him confused, but he could see more clearly everything – he had quite a paradoxical reaction. He was _feeling_ something for the first time in two weeks. He did feel _alive_ and as if he could have _conquered_ the world. He didn't want to lose this sentiment, so in the urge of the moment, he kissed her finger, licking the problematical drop.

Her face reddened and a gasp escaped from the deep of her being. Sakura was astonished by his sensual and somehow sweet gesture, but she was terrified by her body responses. She _liked_ it.

 _That Uchiha is such a damn fine piece!_ Stated Inner Sakura, laughing uncontrollably.

Madara smirked when he had heard her. He was old, but he still knew how to treat a woman, how to play and have fun and engage her. The Uchiha knew it was a very, _very_ bad idea to tangle with his medic – she could have done horrible things to him –, but her warm chakra had already entangled him. He wouldn't touch her first; yet, why be a rude person and not respond her?

He liked women; still, he never let one control him, so there wasn't any harm in entertaining himself. Why his doctor should make an exception? The fact that she was a Hidden Leaf Village ninja didn't disgust him – as he thought it would have – and the fact that she was the discipline of the Godaime did say nothing to him more than the fact that she was powerful.

When she tried to pull back her finger, Madara bit it gently – enough to make a slight mark. Sakura had already forgotten how to breathe properly. She wanted to punch him for doing so; she wanted to punch herself for enjoying it. But nobody had ever done such things to her. Some kunoichis had missions that implied seducing males, but it had never been her case. She had nothing against sex – she even read some `not-so-adequate` magazines with Ino once or twice. She just hadn't come across the chance to change her body from her virginal state. At eighteen years old, she was as inexperienced as a child. Among her hard training, hospital working and chasing Sasuke, she had never had time for love. In fact, she always thought she would end up with _him._ She had been keeping herself for him, so she would decline any overtures.

And after Sasuke had left, she'd tried to do anything not to think about him. Not so much love or any kind of affair at the horizon, it seemed.

But Madara's dark smirk made her realize she was alive, that hot blood was running through her veins – that she should allow herself fun and discoveries.

He chuckled when he heard her hurried pace – as she tried to reach the door and get out of the room. Sakura, as a young lady, didn't realize that she had just provoked him to get a response the next time.

Madara wouldn't have to demand something; in the future, as she had done today, she'd start anything that might happen. He'd just make sure she wouldn't run the second time.

`Well, it might have been one of the tastiest meal I've ever eaten.` He said in the dark room, licking his lips, looking forward to the moment when she'd come back and he'd have the bandage from his eyes off.


	5. Chapter 4 The departure present

**Chapter 4**

 _The departure present_

Only one more day. She was looking at her trembling hands. By now, it had been six days since she had started taking care of his paralyzed state. He was recovering pretty quickly, just as she had presumed. She guessed it wasn't about his physical force, but about his mental one.

Madara was demobilizing her. She didn't know how to act anymore – one day he was arrogant and serious, and the other playful and carefree. It seemed he tried to make her confuse on purpose, to play with her mind. She wouldn't allow it. In Sakura's eyes, he was still an enemy. She couldn't forget that even if her body apparently screamed for his touch. She blamed the hormones for this. And her Inner Sakura, who enjoyed his company as if he had been God itself. Not only was she whispering inappropriate things, but she made lewd imagines pop into her head in the worst moments. It was maddening!

It was just that she found him interesting – for a crazy person. He didn't seem insane, in the first place. Every time she had been going to change some bandages or inform him of something he looked bored. No evil laughter or injurious words. He was pretty obedient for a monster.

She didn't like him. Oh, _not at all_. And she hated his mischievous silence – it made her feel strange.

But she had to accept him for the moment, and her Inner Sakura didn't seem bothered which was driving her crazy.

When she was not with him, she was either learning or training. Sakura had to concentrate on something and it shouldn't have been Madara. But all the overworked exhausted her and weaken her determination to fight some stupid urge instincts she felt. A nice young woman shouldn't have accompanied herself with the Devil – he was tempting as the apple had been for Eve. Still, Sakura was way stronger than her ancestor and she wasn't going to give in into the need. She wouldn't have bitten that damn apple – she was sure that under the shiny skin, it was rotten.

Why waste time on chewing something you were going to spit anyway?

 _Only one more day._

Then, she would be somehow free. She could handle the hell once more, she said to herself trying to calm down. There had been even harder times and she had passed them well.

Looking in the mirror placed in the corner of the room, she realized she looked quite bad. Under her eyes, the skin was darker, but the rest was pale; too pale, in fact. She needed some good quality sleep. But it was so hard when she knew the destroyer of the world was right in the basement of the place she was staying in.

She could have made his recovery last longer, but it meant making a living hell out of her life too. Sooner or later, she would have to deal with a healthy Madara. The Haruno woman was not a coward. And she intended to remain so.

`I can't believe I am really doing all of this.` she suddenly spoke, filling in the hush.

Despite Inner Sakura pervert intentions and Tsunade's orders, she had a hard time going with the flow. When she was a little girl – and her mother was still alive –, she told her to not overthink, to enjoy living. To stop analyzing and to let things go on their pace. Little had she understood then, but now, it was all clear. She could say she was not following her mother's advice, but it seemed nearly impossible. When she knew that her actions could have changed the lives of hundreds of people… She didn't think she was overreacting. But what did she know? Even her mentor had once told her – when Sasuke's topic had been brought up – that she should just wait and see how things go; that maybe if he was not returning back; it would have been for the better.

But she just wasn't that type of person.

Taking some medicine, she headed downstairs. No other ninja could have been seen. Strangely, they suddenly disappeared the day she had come. Sakura saw them rarely. But she was spending much time with Madara and that could have caused their remoteness. That, or the fact that she'd scolded them well – and they knew her temper. Who didn't?

 _Madara certainly doesn't. He teases you fearless._ Said Inner Sakura.

 _Well, he has had the power of a God. I don't like to admit it, but we play in different leagues._

 _But he doesn't have all that strength now; don't you think it's sexy how he counters with you even if he knows you could harm him with your damn good medic skills?_

Somehow, Inner Sakura had a thing for Uchiha Madara which was awkward because they should have been the same person – the two faces of the same coin. Having her speaking like this meant that somewhere deep in her mind, she had thought about him in that way.

 _No!_ She yelled. _I am done with the phase where you could control my mind, remember? You kept silent for so many years; would you mind continuing doing so? I'd really appreciate._

There had been a time when chaos dominated her mind. She could barely concentrate. Inner Sakura seemed to have gone crazy in that period. She struggled so much to gain control! She shut her up.

 _Silly, I am a materialization of your mental force. You should be proud to have me. Should I remind you how many times I'd saved your nice ass?_ _Besides, you've never got rid of me. I just decided you were mature enough to show your real face, you know? But now you try to hide, so here I am, trying to resolve your problems._

 _I have none!_

 _If you say so... But admit it: you want that powerful Uchiha to do some things to you! You are frustrated that he didn't try to touch you again. And at night…_

`I am in control!` yelled furiously Sakura, having her head between her hands.

She loved her Inner self. She saved Sakura from many genjutsus and mental grips, but it was not an excuse. She should have been able to control her other self, shouldn't she?

`Let's just finish this fucking day!` she said to no one particularly.

* * *

Madara frowned. She heard the kunoichi screaming. Was something bad happening? And if it was not, why did she feel the need to alert any possible enemy where they had been? Could have been she so stupid?

`I doubt it.` he responded at her exclamation, even though she couldn't hear him.

Maybe it was better that way – she would have been infuriated by his statement. Anyway, he was right. People who ruled were not so noisy. They were rather calm and it's hard to get on their nerves. Madara had already learned it wasn't her case. She was well-prepared as far as he could notice and intelligent, but she had fire mettle – which, he thought, didn't help her at all.

Even he, who was the enduring type, found her annoying at times. The way she ordered him how to stay and the manner she spoke loudly with her comrades – which, to speak the truth, happened rarely –… he couldn't stand it. Of course, these were the motive he aimed to admit. Not the _other ones._ But she was his medic and he still needed her. For a moment, he wouldn't say a thing.

The door opened and he heard her determined steps. Inhaling profoundly, he tried to relax and to feel her chakra better – he wasn't the sensorial man, but years of practice had helped. Dealing with her was not an easy job. Unless she spoke, and sometimes not even then, he couldn't tell if there was something bothering her. Not knowing her intentions towards him wasn't an appealing idea.

He could say that she was nervous and adamant but he had no clue on her motives. Something happened.

Sakura grabbed a chair and sat right next to him. She slowly lifted the sleeve of his black coat and removed the bandages. Concentrating chakra into her fingers, she put some pressure on some points. Madara felt a slight pain, but it didn't disturb him. He actually started to move his arms and he was delighted with the progress.

Sakura explained to him that after a few sessions of healing, he would be as good as new. But she also mentioned that he needed a great amount of sleep for fastening the recovery. He couldn't complain. What else could have he done?

He couldn't recall why people were so happy when a skilled medic had put their hands on them. Some said that it was like an angel's power took the pain away.

 _Then she must be a demon._ He told to himself.

It felt as if his nerves endings were stroke again and again. And then, there was all this warmth running beneath his flesh. It was so distracting! He liked his coldness.

The silence between them was anything but relaxing. The air carried certain electricity.

`Are you fine?` he'd asked before he could stop.

He didn't know where it came from. But he didn't like the atmosphere. It had been this tense for a few days by now. At first, he thought Sakura wouldn't answer. Surprisingly, she did.

`Yeah. Why wouldn't I?` He didn't have to look at her to tell that she was lying. `It's not like I am bound to nurse a _too curious Uchiha arrogant ass._ ` she continued ironically, shocking him.

 _It's a nice ass, sweetie._

 _Shut up!_ She slapped Inner Sakura mentally. She needn't it right now.

The girl helped him get up and undressed him from his blouse. She exhaled sharply, and he smirked sensing a wave in her chakra. Sakura didn't see him. She was too concentrated on trying _not_ to study his body. He – for Kami's sake! – looked like a God. And he wasn't even in his best form yet. His skin was pale and, from what she had touched by now, soft like silk. His muscles were toned and stood out. He was so… manly. Not like anything she had seen before. Not even at Naruto and Sasuke – who trained so damn hard! He wasn't lean as the boys her age were.

 _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about anything._ She tried to convince her.

 _Would you like me to take the control?_

Hearing Inner Sakura, she got scared. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let her mind go blank. _Think of anything besides him. Don't you dare to be amazed by how his skin feels so good. Or about how you feel shivers when you touch him. You are his medic and it's nothing here!_

`Well, that's not what your chakra is telling. I thought I should let you know that.` he spoke as he was lying on his stomach.

She clenched her fists. She immediately hid her chakra sign. Madara cursed silently. That was not what he had wanted. Now he had no idea what was going in that nice head of hers. She intrigued him and he wished his eyes recovered faster.

Tsunade's apprentice touched his spine, but without with her healing chakra. She let her fingertips taste his skin and he felt tension gather between his shoulder blades. Madara wondered if she was doing it on purpose. She stopped as if she had suddenly realized what she was doing, and he heard her gnashing her teeth.

 _Tomorrow he'll be able to move all by himself and you won't have to babysit him every moment. Just bear with the feeling of his naked skin for a few moments._ She was repeating it like a mantra. The time flew quickly.

He wouldn't depend on her anymore – maybe just a little, until his eyes would have recovered. She didn't know how to feel about it. She was both happy and frightened. The idea of having him moving wherever he wanted in the hideout… She shook her head. It wouldn't be worse. In the end, the objective was to have him independent.

He wanted to say something, but a brief knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

`Sakura-sama, sorry for disturbing you, but an urgent message from the Hokage had come for you.`

Madara almost growled. Sakura didn't seem upset by the intervention, but he was. He could feel cool air onto his back and he liked it – but the Uchiha liked her hands better.

`Hai. Give it to me.`

A few steps, the close of the door, a tiny gasp. Madara hated that he couldn't see. It was so hard to cope with life without his most important sense.

`Anything wrong?` he asked curiously when she didn't say anything.

`Oh, yeah. Apparently, I am needed back in Konoha.` she stated while she helped him get dressed. She had finished taking care of his back anyway. Truth to be told, she desired to touch him, but she wouldn't dare to do it so she hid behind `I need to take care of it` façade.

`Apparently?`

`Scratch it, but keep the rest. I'll be living immediately.` She waited a few seconds, then she added, sounding concerned. `If you need anything, ask one of the shinobis out there, ok? I'll have a talk with them.`

He chuckled. He couldn't believe she was going to let a girl protect him with all her authority. He started thinking he was playing a dangerous game. She was unpredictable, at least for him. Why would she help him? If she was returning home, he wouldn't be her problem anymore. That made him think of something else – maybe the elders knew he was starting to feel better and decided not to give him Konoha's best medic.

It might have been the last time they were in the same room. He couldn't let things that way. He wanted Sakura to remember him during her traveling. It was a foolish thing, but he wanted to determine her to want to come back. Before he had realized what he had done, he called her name.

`What?`

He wet his lips, unaware of Sakura's gaze on his pink tongue.

`I want to tell you something.`

`So speak. You have all my attention.` She crossed her arms in front of her chest and Madara would have scolded her if he had known.

`Come closer. I don't want anybody to hear it.`

She puffed, but she obeyed.

He knew it might have been the worst – or the best – idea he had ever had. Madara was well-aware that he might have scared her. But he was Madara Uchiha, and if she couldn't handle him, why should he bother?

When she was close enough, he reached his hand for her, bringing Sakura's ear next to his mouth. She panted, taken aback by his force. She put unintentionally one of her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beating. Sakura's fingers tighten slowly.

`I…` he started, nipping her earlobe. `wish…` She couldn't think anymore. It was so wrong. She shouldn't have let it happened. `you…` He bit her ear, making her squeeze her eyes. She had to leave, _now._ `a…` Before she started enjoying it. He caressed her skin with his tongue, and she almost wasn't able to retain her moan. But he could feel it, which cause him to smirk. He knew what he was doing. `good…` He continued, taking her earlobe into her mouth, sucking on it gently. Why was she still not moving? `journey.` He finally said, trying to reach a place behind her ear. Sakura had never thought that it could have been an erogenous zone.

The sexual tension was almost palpable. He pinched her one more time and then he stopped. He kept her close, but Madara waited for her move. He wasn't the one to force girls. He could say that she liked it, but he wouldn't go any further without her implication – although it might have been quite hard considering his condition.

She wanted to jerk back as soon as she realized what was happening. But to run as if her life dependent on that might have been a little too much. Even if her mental health was in danger! She touched her ear – she could feel his teeth there. He left a mark on her! Now she was angry.

He felt the change in her body but didn't mind it at all. He was neither impressed nor scared.

She just wanted to make that cocky Uchiha pay. Inner Sakura decided it might be the time she gave a helping hand.

He was waiting for her to start yelling or to try and punch him. Or just to run away terrified. He, for sure, hadn't been expecting for her to touch him in _that_ way.

Sakura wrapped one hand around his neck, bringing it closer to her. One of her fragile fingers was on his chin, prepared to keep him in case he would have tried to back off. She wouldn't have left him. Not after he had played with her mind and dared to tease her.

Two could play this game.

She was inexperienced, but the hiss that escaped his lips when she soothed a small portion on his nape gave her courage. She touched him gently, at first, allowing herself to taste him properly. She associated him with an intense purple plum. He was delicious – which was ridiculous. She shouldn't have liked it that much.

 _What the hell am I doing?!_

Harassing Madara's flesh with her teeth like he had done, she smiled when she heard him swallowing hard. It was fun, after all. She bit him roughly, making sure he _would_ have a mark the next day. He badged her, so why wouldn't she do the same?

She let go of him with a pop and then her eyes widen.

 _What was on my mind?_

Apparently, nothing decent. Madara looked… prepared for more, damn it! His raven spiky hair was a total mess, his blouse was wrinkled and his neck was red – exactly where her mouth had been.

He wanted to say something. _The heck!_ He hadn't been expecting it. He hadn't thought she would have been such a major turn on. Before he could connect to his brain, he heard the door smashed.

Little did he know that on her mind hovered the same thought.

 _It had been a nice departure present._


	6. Chapter 5 Hints and a curious kunoichi

**Chapter 5**

 _Hints and a very curious kunoichi_

She felt gross. The sweat was dripping onto her spine. It reeked horribly. But she had to appear bright and smiley to calm the patients. She could have sworn she saw a snake, but she couldn't alarm them. It might have been her tension that made her confuse. What would a snake do in the middle of the hospital? It didn't make sense and it was rather improbable.

She hadn't had time to take a shower. As soon as she had entered the village, she'd been directed to the Hokage's office. Agitated, she'd followed the indications. Something really bad might have happened. Why would have she thought otherwise since her presence had been required? There were many skilled medic ninjas – not at Tsunade's level, but even so.

She had had never expected to meet all the elders in the hallway. They looked at her judgingly and some of them had snorted. For a moment, she had felt kind of embarrassed. She'd been conscious of her guise. But it hadn't been her fault! They were behaving unnaturally; Tsunade was the only one normal. She'd had a respectful attitude – she couldn't have risked putting her mentor in an uncomfortable situation. They could have argued when they were alone, but not with those inspecting persons right beside her.

She had been taken to the hospital, and now here she was, trying to comfort some ill children. Sakura was confused. They were having food intoxication and some signs of exhaustion, but nothing too dangerous. The Hokage could have told it just by looking at them, she was sure. That's why she didn't understand why her presence was needed. She wanted to ask Tsunade, but the elders were paying attention at her every move. The Sannin seemed a little bit nervous.

 _She knows._

But there had to be a reason for her coming. She just had to figure it out. And it was crystal clear that her mentor wanted to have her home. The elders couldn't have known the real situation of the patients.

`Will you be able to heal them?`

`Yes, ma'am.`

`Good. The Hokage said you're trained well and you'd be able to. She has many things to do so she doesn't have time to stay in the hospital. It will be your duty.`

 _It's my job since I accepted that I wanted to be a medic, you idiot!_

`We'll give you… two days?` said a man, looking at the others from the council.

`It's not enough.` The Godaime's voice was powerful and made a few pupils tremble. `Sakura can't make the antidote and watch for the patients at the same time.`

Sakura tried to keep a calm façade. The red dots on the children's skin were easy to be solved. And with proper medication and some light meals, they would have been as new. It wasn't something very complicated.

`But…`

`You said she had surpassed you. Let's see if you were right. It's her time to prove it.`

 _I fucking proved it when I saved you old asses during the war. But such bastards cannot be satisfied with it only!_

Tsunade frowned. She looked directly into Sakura's green eyes trying to send her a message.

`You will be allowed to use the secret library, Sakura. There is any possible information you may need.`

She didn't need any more pieces of knowledge – regarding the children's state. But if Tsunade had sent her there, she wouldn't miss the chance. Many dirty secrets of the village were buried there. Just a few persons could enter in that library and get out alive. Funny how not even the war destroyed it.

`Hai, Hokage-sama. Two days will do.` She added, bowing her head.

She smiled warmly at the child in front of her, reassuring him on his health. His dark brown eyes were dull and his nose was red. She heard Tsunade saying that she had to go and that she should take the key after she had finished at the hospital.

Sakura had to make an antidote; still, she could take away their discomfort. Allowing the flow of chakra to concentrate into her hands, she put her palms on their foreheads, one by one. The pain was felt because of the brain so there was where she should have worked. That was why Sakura started considering mental strength far more important than the physical one. Looking back, it's so strange how many shinobis, because of the lack of proper medical education, didn't know how important it really was. That type of force could also be helped and improved – and won a battle.

The pain was a state of the mind – like when a genjutsu occurred to someone. As soon as one realized what it was all about, it would have been broken. Just how tricky the human mind could be! Just imagining something with enough faith could have turned the illusion into reality. How beautiful and how sad! To be able to fool yourself to escape what you cannot face.

But then again, when the world had almost been absorbed by the Tsukuyomi, nobody had really been happy. People wanted to make a better reality, not to pretend they have one. They didn't want perfection, just peace, and understanding.

Hurt, hatred, sadness – they were all important for one in order to grow up. In fact, how could have someone appreciate joy if he had never been down? But it's about the eye of the viewer. Feelings, whether it was officially accepted or not, held the power to distort the substance.

* * *

Two hours later, after she had made sure every one of her patients was asleep, she had been already in the laboratory, looking for the herbs she needed. She had to get her things straight. She would first make the antidote, then see the library, treat the children, pay a visit to the Hokage and then pretend she had to look after the patients a little bit more just to get into that library _again._ It should be easy, right?

For anyone but her, Sakura's way of living was a too ordered. It's funny, though, for her, it seemed a mess all the time – because of that, she strived for discipline. After Sasuke had left Konoha the first time – that damn boy had had such an influence over her! –, she felt that her heart was being ripped out of her body and everything was chaotically around the village. She never wanted to go back and live times like those _again_.

She let her thoughts run while she crumbled the chicory. She couldn't stand that herb although she knew how effective it was. But the bitterness yet sweet taste of it was awful, at least for her. She couldn't imagine how some were using this plant to make coffee and actually drink it! She took the root and chopped it and then mixed it with the leaves. Taking a pot, she filled it with water and let it boil.

Ah, how useful would have been a fire jutsu! But it wasn't her thing. Perfect chakra control, unimaginable strength, and determination – these were _hers._

She mashed some mint, inhaling the fresh air. She even put a leaf in her mouth and chewed it. Sakura loved the strong flavor. It cooled her immediately but also awoken her.

 _I wonder what that Uchiha is doing. Are those ninjas taking proper care of him?_

When a whizzing resounded in the room, she took the bowl of plants and mixed it into the water. She was going to make a strong decoction in order to make the children better fast.

 _He must have recovered by now. He seemed quite fine when I left. But sure, he's eyes are still a problem._

…

 _Maybe I will find something in the library that could help him._

She froze. Why would she try to help? The most rational answer would have been `because he's her patient`. But she wasn't there, right? As far as she might have known, he could have already been assigned to someone else. But there was this feeling… She pitied him. Even if he was a damn villain. She had a heart!

The kunoichi shook her head. Her thoughts should _absolutely not_ be directed to the eldest Uchiha alive.

She exhaled noisily. She closed her eyes, hoping it would aid her. This was a mistake. A flash of pale skin and a long dark hair made her gasp. Involuntarily, she put her hand where he had bit her. She could still feel his teeth, even if she had healed the mark – that was the beauty in being a medic. It made her shiver. The blood was on his way up to her cheeks and she felt terribly hot remembering the situation before she'd left.

This was getting ridiculous!

 _I can't have such pervert thoughts! Not only is he my patient, but also a criminal!_

 _An intense one, you got to admit it._

Inner Sakura was not helping her. But hell – she was right. Which kind of scared the pink-haired shinobi. Besides Sasuke, she had never taken an interest in another of the opposite genre; so why now and why him?

If it hadn't been bad enough already, he was an Uchiha too!

 _Kami makes sour jokes._

No. She didn't like him. She was attracted to him – it was a huge difference. The first involved sentiments, while the latter no. It was still bad, but not the worst of the scenarios.

Taking the pot from the heat, she let it cool down. Things were getting complicated fast. She didn't want any of it. Not a tiny bit. Sakura had to do something about it without hesitation.

 _The faster I clarify this situation with shishou, the better._

* * *

The smell of old books and scrolls was too heavy. For a second, Sakura thought it might be impregnated in the walls. She could almost see the musty particles. It made her take a step back. She wasn't going to leave without some responses. It was clear for her that in this room there was something waiting for her. She could feel it. It was calling for her, waiting to be found.

She turned on the lights and entered. Her job was not an easy one. She was looking for something, but she didn't know what it was exactly. It could have been anything. She tried to put herself into Tsunade's shoes. What would have her mentor done?

The elders seemed to give her a hard time. She wouldn't have called her back otherwise, would she?

Sakura inspected the room. There were so many shelves! She saw the Uzumaki and Uchiha crest, and somewhere further the Senju one. There were also indications for fire and water style jutsu.

`This place is a treasure.`

She allowed herself to enjoy the moment. She touched gently the books on her way. So much history and knowledge in just one spot! It was unbelievable. The lack of cleanliness was not bothering her, especially because the books were still in order. She assumed the place had not been visited for a long time.

Well, that was partly true. The Hokage must have been here. After a few more moments of contemplation, she started looking for the medical papers. Eventually, she found them in a corner, somehow hidden from curious eyes. There were notions about the human body, recipes for antidotes and poisons – she would have liked to take all of them home – and some jutsu which, thanks to her master, were not new to her. But there was one thing that caught her attention, right when she was about to go and look on another desk. Between two lines, there was the drawing of a snake. It had no relevance to the scroll.

It reminded her of Orochimaru… and therefore, of Sasuke.

 _I have to stop doing this. He won't come back, and I don't want him to. I must forget those Uchiha boys!_

Men. That was the word she should have used since none of them really looked like a boy anymore. But that wouldn't have helped her so she tried to portrait them in one of their worst days.

`Concentrate.` She told to herself, focusing again her attention on the snake.

It was not very big but inside of it a word was written – _howaito_. Now, Sakura was too intelligent not to catch Tsunade's message. She always said Orochimaru was a _white_ _snake_. But what next?

She looked around him, trying to see anything else that could have been linked to the dead Sannin.

 _Let's see. Snakes are related to earth. It might be the Earth chakra section where I should continue my investigation._

It sounded pretty applicable and logic. Plus, it was the only clue she had.

* * *

`Will it make me good?` asked the little boy.

`Yes.` she asked, looking in those big brown eyes which now seemed to sparkle.

`Why is your hair pink? What kind of color is that?`

She was taken aback by the question, but she was far to well-prepared as a medic to be disturbed. Children were always curious and they didn't know how to keep it for themselves. Sakura couldn't really be mad at them for it.

`I was born that way. It's an odd one, but it makes me feel unique; believe it or not, people don't pay much attention to it.`

That was a lie. When she was little she was asked frequently about it and now, the ones who barely knew her still stared.

`Drink.` she instructed the one kid while she put her head with green chakra on other's abdomen.

The boy made a grimace and almost spit the liquid, but the medic gave him a severe look. He obliged and drank.

`It tastes awful.`

`But it will make you get out of the hospital. That's what you want, don't you?`

`Yeah. I want to get out and play with my friends!`

Sakura smiled. It was nice to see so much life in someone, so much hope, and so little sadness. Children could entertain themselves with all sorts of things, unlike the adults.

`What are you drawing?` she asked curiously. The red intense color captivated her.

`Something for you. The Hokage asked me to.`

The girl's tone was full of innocence. Sakura, impatient, snatched the paper from her hands.

`Hey! I didn't finish coloring it!` She was indignant.

 _I don't understand anything anymore._

But Sakura was shocked. There was a cloud – the Akatsuki one. What was happening? Why Tsunade did asked that child to…

As one of the elders appeared behind her, she tried to remain calm. Rapidly, she put the drawing in her blouse, and winked at the little girl, trying to transmit her she should remain silent. Somehow, she understood it.

Or perhaps Tsunade had already talked to her.

Sakura had prepared her speech for the council which was very convincing. She needed to make the fullest out of her days in the village. They wouldn't allow her to enter the library again, but she would be persuasive.

By no means would she leave now. She had this distracting and dreadful sensation in her chest as if something was missing. Something very important.

She hadn't spoken with Tsunade and the only moment she found her alone, her master exhorted her to leave. Those were her words, but her body language was telling a different story. It was so confusing. The kunoichi knew she had to put her faith in her instincts. There was no other way.

With a bow, she forced herself to sound respectful and not to clench her fist. The woman in front of her had gray hair and her face full of wrinkles. The counselor gave her a superior look, trying to intimidate her. Sakura had hardly retained her laugh. The woman was half her size, but it wasn't the point.

She fought in the Forth Shinobi War, she was beaten up by Tsunade, she had her heart broken by Sasuke, she had to struggle with Naruto's childish behavior, she had seen her sensei die right in front of her, she had to deal with Madara Uchiha… there should have been something more than a council of old asses to impress her. Sakura was obedient because of her master, not because they deserved such a good treatment.

When the woman glared at her, she smirked. When Sakura had finished, they wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Sakura had felt victorious. Her plan had succeeded without a problem. The technique she managed to master had proved very efficient even if it took a lot of chakra, practically cutting her in half.

While she had pleaded for her cause, the kunoichi had sent a clone to take a specific scroll that got her attention. It was based on Earth sign and was absolutely empty. Why would a blank scroll be in a library full of important things?

When she had found it, she hadn't been able to take it. But now… And during the night, she had also thought of a way she might have read it.

And now she was in her house, with it wide open on her bed. Focusing was hard because she felt exhausted. She had little sleep lately and had been very agitated. The fact that Tsunade had refused to talk to her – even about that Uchiha patient she had – hadn't helped at all.

On the other hand, the council had seemed very interested about his progress. She, from a motive she didn't know, felt the need to protect him. She knew they would force him to fight or to do something as soon as they had heard he had been fully recovered. Since he couldn't have been killed, he would have ended up just with lots of wounds. It wasn't such a desirable situation.

Biting her finger, she made a huge sign meaning _show_. Then, she concentrated and said a few words. Sai had taught her that technique – and he had been an ANBU; he knew some stuff. She had to force him to do it, and she almost felt guilty at that moment, but now she was delighted.

ANBU had a lot of useful tricks.

Gradually, two snakes appeared at the extremity and the nuance of the text emphasized. _Furukontorōru no jutsu._

`A full control jutsu? What the…?!`

She kept reading, unable to stop herself. She had never heard of such a jutsu. Soon, she discovered it was a method to control not only the body or the mind of someone but also the spirit – like to control one's life entirely, without him being unable to stop it.

`Such a powerful weapon. In the wrong hands…`

One was helpless in front of something like this. Neither the physical nor the mental force could avail.

`There is always more than it can be seen. One should not get involved in other's mission, yet, if one truly wants he cannot be stopped. The truth calls for justice every time. If you want to find out the truth, rely on your instincts. They won't betray you. But be prepared to face the consequences. Everything comes with a price.`

Sakura read the short message emotionless as if it hadn't been addressed directly to her. There was something big happening – or had already happened? – and she had the chance to find out. Sai, from all people. She, the one who everybody thought she needed their protection.

`I won't force you to face it or urge you to run. I'll put my faith in you and let you do your turn. Choose wise, choose careful, as there is no comeback. Your life may change forever… or it may not.`

It was written in crayon. The words seemed hasty and unsure, something so uncharacteristically for Tsunade. And there were two warnings. Still, her mentor let her choose her path.

She was going to do what had to be done. She wasn't going to take the easy way. It had never been made for her anyway.

Sakura looked at the dark night sky. She convinced the elders to let her stay three more days. She had to move fast. She would start as soon as possible to arrange the pieces of the puzzle she got herself caught into.

A pigeon entered her room and let something on the bed, then flew away. She was stunned for a moment. Her mentor had expected her to take this decision. Otherwise, why would she have sent her messenger friend? The Hokage knew her so well.

On her bed was a pair of glasses. It looked so familiar, but she couldn't recall where she'd seen it. The perfectly rounded frame held the aspiration to the perfection of the possessor. She lifted it, trying to recognize the pattern of chakra. It had to belong to someone whom she knew.

She could feel Itachi's chakra. She'd met him about twice but it had been enough to know his pattern. Though, he didn't wear glasses.

She forced herself to search deeper. Itachi Uchiha had had a strong spirit, but there had to be a sparkle of the owner's power.

Then she found it. She froze. Now it all made sense. All the hints she had seen since her come back. But her mind was still in denial. It was impossible.

It couldn't have been…

 _What did he do?_


	7. Chapter 6 What the heck, Uchiha?

**Chapter 6**

 _`What the heck, Uchiha?`_

She had been gone for three days now.

He missed her.

Madara was a fool.

But he couldn't resist. She had provided him entertainment with all her temper and the big mouth. And when she had tried to ignore him she had been too funny. Now, nobody dared to give him a glance. Their anxiety could be smelled. It disgusted Madara. If he had been them, he wouldn't have underestimated the enemy either… but even so, they were a shame for the name of shinobi.

Who would have expected that from the ANBU?

When one of them had brought him food, he had been tempted to provoke the man. He needed some action. He felt his strength was coming back, and so did the adrenaline; and the desire of a good fight. He liked a good match – it made him feel alive.

He was feeling like he hadn't done something for ages, just lying in bed. Well, maybe the fact that he had just come back from death played its part. He couldn't complain. Nobody had had his chance ever. He wished he could have done the same when Izuna had died.

He massaged gently the base of his nose, and then he put one solid palm on his eyes. How did he come to such a situation?

That part of an Uchiha's body was the most sacred one. Nobody dared to touch their eyes – or look into them – and there wasn't a person alive to say that he had done so. They were a vengeful clan. Well… there were just two members alive at the moment – Madara and Sasuke. But if we were to analyse the clan, historically speaking, we would see it's true. They had been very powerful and somehow isolated. They had liked to stay with the same of their blood.

Nothing had gone wrong until Itachi Uchiha – Sasuke's elder brother – decided to massacre the entire clan. But that story was quite complicated, just as Madara's had been. Apparently, Itachi did all those cruel things for the wealth and security of the Hidden Leaf Village. The truth had been discovered too late; Sasuke didn't show any emotion when he asked for a mourning day to celebrate his brother's sacrifice. It had been very odd, especially since he'd been the one who killed Itachi. He had been distant on a regular basis before; now, he seemed to keep his feelings even more inwardly.

Madara had been also chased by rumours. When he heard people thought he killed Izuna – his brother, that he loved dearly – to take his eyes, he had been disgusted. There had been no need for him to try and change their minds; they had been brainwashed already. Finally, he decided that he couldn't care less about what they were thinking. If only, somebody had paid attention to him and tried to discover the truth!

Tobirama and Hashirama did know it. Yet, only one of them tried to befriend with him. Unfortunately, Madara had been a lost case at the moment. Izuna had been the light in his life. The only one who's opinion counted. He would have killed and stole and lie for him. He had never been a man without honour, but he had been so loving towards his younger brother that he would have thrown everything away. Even his principles.

He was not aware that in the present, many people knew that Izuna had offered his eyes to Madara. Still, many blamed him for accepting it anyway. As if he had taken it by using force. They were too frightened of him and they needed stories about how big, bad, and monstrous he was.

True enough, after he had left the Village he had built with Hashirama, there had been no softness left inside of him. Consumed by the Curse of Hatred, he dedicated his life to growing stronger and defeating Hashirama – the only one that stood by his side.

But Hashirama hadn't had to watch his only left brother dying. He had been followed by everyone and nobody had thought the worst of him. He didn't even get a pinch of the pain Madara had suffered from.

* * *

She needed more than time than she had asked for. But who would have thought it would come to this? There was nothing more she could do.

Last night she had managed to create a plan. She had to stick with it and hope for the best.

Unluckily, she had never had any blessing. Kami thought she could bear the unbearable. Sakura wasn't flattered in the bit. She wished she hadn't had this attraction for trouble.

She sat on her knees for a moment, closing her eyes, trying to concentrate and sense the trail of chakra. It had been very strange. Normally, the closer you get to the owner, the stronger the trace. Not this time, it seemed. It made confuse and angry.

If the children hadn't gotten any better, she would have had the motive to extend her staying. But the chances tended to zero. The antidote was strong and the cream she had left them should have already helped with the itch.

She was strong, and a shinobi; but above all she was a woman and a medic ninja. It wasn't in her veins to be cruel. So how could have she prolonged the kids' situation, just to reach her selfish goal?

The Haruno heir could have done nothing so merciless. It was part of her humanity – something she was so grateful for. Little shinobis could say they were still humans, and not weapons or fighting machines.

Sakura wouldn't have been the pink-haired kunoichi everybody loved and some admired if she hadn't been big-hearted and short-tempered. It gave her uniqueness.

Launching forward, she allowed herself to think and not just to act for the first time she had left the safety of her home.

 _Is it the best idea? Do I really want to know the truth?_

 _Could you stop now?_

It was the first time Inner Sakura didn't yell some orders or have gone crazy. The feeling was refreshing.

 _Not really._

 _They just go for it. What can possibly happen?_

It was also very strange to have a conversation with her inner self. It hadn't had happened before – arguing didn't count. Nobody knew her secret, but some accused her of being in another world at times.

She had never had spoken about this. She was sure many would regard her cautiously. Talking to yourself wasn't exactly considered normal… or healthy.

 _Do you really want to talk about it?_

 _Baka! I am you. I know what you're thinking, even some ideas you don't know you have!_

It seemed she got her temper from Inner Sakura. Since they were the same person, it was the only explanation. The situation was weird enough alone; if she could ease it, she would.

Inner Sakura was, most of the times, as Naruto have said, a _pain in the ass._ At the reminder of her friend, she saddened. She didn't even visit him. She should have tried to see how he was doing and eventually cheer him up. Few people were around, prepared to help him. Hinata was the girl of the day, and Sakura was thankful for it. She knew of the girl's feelings for Naruto, but it didn't matter. She was prepared to confront the hell for him and it denoted lots of courage. Maybe the Hyuga girl was exactly what he needed.

Sakura was well-aware that he lacked love, but she couldn't provide more than a brotherhood one – and she wasn't sure it was enough. Not when they had lost their sensei.

 _Still, I should have checked him up. Avoidance won't help. And what kind of friend does forget to visit his depressed comrade?_

 _The one who has a piece of nice ass Uchiha._

She literally palmed herself at that single thought. The fact that it was true didn't help at all. But for Madara, she would have paid more attention to her teammate.

 _You got to admit it girl. Nursing a ravishing handsome man is…_

`Ugh!` She murmured, trying to block Inner Sakura's speech.

Now, that's why they never had had a conversation. It would always degenerate into a fight because her inner self-thought she knew everything. And maybe she did, but Sakura had no intention of listening to it.

* * *

`I will remove the bandages from your eyes. Please, stand still.` Her voice was low and unsure as if she would speak to a wild animal.

`I don't think so.` he replied tranquilly.

Her footsteps stopped and he almost revealed a smirk. He couldn't believe that the ninja woman has brought along her two friends. It didn't seem a too friendly approach.

`Look, we dislike this as much as you do. But Haruno-sama gave us some instructions we must follow. Could you not make the situation harder than it already is, please?` her tone was begging.

`I will do it myself. I do not trust any of you. I am surprised you hadn't tried to poison me by now. I will definitely not let you anywhere around my eyes.`

He knew that the most important part of him was still vulnerable. He couldn't risk having them doing something dirty. Madara was strong enough to fight if it was necessary.

 _That medic had done a pretty good job._ He thought while his leg muscles tensed. _I feel as I had never had anything. It's amazing._

The first day he moved with difficulty, but it wasn't the case anymore. It was the third day and he had even done some exercises. Madara Uchiha had the power and the _will_ power of a God.

Slowly, he unwrapped the piece of material. Suddenly, he felt lighter. He opened his eyes, but the images were blurred. A painful sensation captured him. He took his head in his hand. It wasn't because the pain seemed to make his head be on fire, but because his eyes also did hurt.

He could retain a growl.

Madara couldn't see the woman in front of him, but she was terrified. She was looking at him as if she saw a demon. Her hand was clenching the small bottle she was holding. One man's hand was shaking when he took out a kunai. The other just shook his head in disagreement.

`Look. The medic gave me drops. She told me to put it in your eyes. It will ease the pain.`

She didn't try to get closer. She cursed the day when she had been assigned for this mission. It was one of the worst. It would have been so much simpler if she had been told to kill someone. She was not a fucking nurse and she didn't know how to act like one. Moreover, he demanded to get punched. Yet, she couldn't neglect Hokage's orders. It would have meant embracing death. She was not that brave – plus, she wanted to die in a fight.

`I won't let you put anything!`

`Nobody asked for your opinion.` The man spoke firmly, in an imposing manner.

He was met with silence. Things were going to get messy.

`We are not allowed to kill you, but we will hurt you if it is for your own good.`

`Are you implying you could kill me?`

Now, he was angry. And his furies overrun the pain. Some weak shinobis were mocking him!

He stood calmly when the two males had caught his arms. He didn't say a word when the woman rushed to him. Be when she touched his face, he let the adrenaline take the control. Jerking back, he lifted a leg and implanted it in her stomach. A gasp escaped her lips.

The man, who considered from the beginning that there was no other way with Uchiha, had taken out his kunai again. He aimed for his head.

It was stupid. He had to follow the orders that had been given to him. But he loved the other woman in his team. Wasn't it funny how everything reduced always to love?

He was not going to let some sort of revived bastard to injury any of his comrades. Too bad he and Madara were on the same page – they both wanted a fight.

Grabbing the other enemy by his shirt, Madara effectively threw him in his opponent. He inhaled deeply. He was going to have some fun. He squeezed his eyes. The sting was starting to fade.

 _Maybe as long as I keep my eyes shut, it won't hurt._

He was not a medic, but he could tell that the burn would just worsen his state.

He dodged an attacked and took the kunai from the man's hand. Uchiha pushed him back and send the weapon to the girl's neck – or better say, right next to it. He had no intention of killing them. Just having some fun. He thought that the council wouldn't appreciate having three ninjas dead because of him.

And then, there was she… Madara knew his doctor despised and wanted him at the same time. For some reason, he wanted the second desire to be stronger than the first one. But it couldn't have helped without a little help from him. And killing shinobis from her village was not the way.

He frowned while he jumped off the ground. The match was not intense, but he should have been concentrate. Why was he thinking of her in the first place?

He took the arm of one of his attackers and twisted it until he heard a scream.

Madara was a harsh man. What more is that he knew how to prove his point. And he was also always up for a challenge. He liked to dance with death before he had died, and he still liked it. Moving at a speed characteristic for an Uchiha, he appeared in front of the kunoichi. He took the kunai and stepped back.

Maybe he couldn't use his Sharingan, but there had been many fights when he hadn't. He was a skilled shinobi because of his taijutsu and ninjutsu; because of his ambition and training.

Not only for his Kekkei Genkai.

He stabbed himself and everyone gasped. The wound healed immediately.

 _Just as the council has said. Once I gain my power back, I'll be immortal. It seems that it already happened without my Sharingan being fully healed. I wonder if they did know._

…

 _Or is it because the wound hadn't been made in a vital point?_

He was not going to try just for the sake of knowing. He could find out later on.

When he opened his mouth to speak, the two men were in front of him. The level of testosterone in the room made the air unbreathable. It was clear that they thought he was a threat at their colleague.

He couldn't help thinking it was ridiculous. He couldn't understand why someone would give willingly his life for a person who hadn't had the same bloodline. Unfortunately, Madara couldn't make out that there are bonds born from outside the blood.

`Let me make it clear to you: I cannot be killed.`

And with that, the real fun had begun.

* * *

She reached the cave at sunset. There was a little light, but it could have been worse. Knowing she had to explore the place and go back home so nobody noticed her missing was not helping either.

She touched the rock feeling its edges. The calm inside was not auspicious. The air preserved death. She could feel a huge amount of mixed chakras. Something bad had happened here. But what better person to find out the truth if not Sakura Haruno, the most stubborn female kunoichi of Konoha?

And she wouldn't back down now when she was so close. She had never been a coward, not even when she had been a Chunnin. She could remember taking care of Naruto and Sasuke in the Forest of the Death, or fighting those ninjas that had attacked him. And there were plenty of times when she had saved Sasuke till he left and Naruto after he came back from his training with Jiraiya. She tried to save Sasuke from Gaara, the Death of the Sand, for Kami's sake. And then she could barely hold a kunai properly!

She heard a hiss and turned to the place where the sound had come from. She was facing a white snake. The one Orochimaru had always used. But she knew that not the Sannin had been here when… _something_ … had happened.

Without a second thought, she threw a shuriken at it, cutting its head. She watched the cold-blood viper struggling and then unmoving.

Aside from it, she could say that there were no other persons in the cave. She would have felt their chakra signatures.

Moving forward, she analysed everything. There had to be another hint. There were so many rooms in there. She decided for the one that seemed to contain the biggest amount of chakra. The landscaped was gradually starting to appear distressing. It made her feel shivers onto her spine. Her face was impassable, but her insides were knotting.

She felt Sasuke's chakra and involuntarily took a step back. He couldn't be here, could he?

`Sasu-ke…?` She asked, and she hated herself for sounding so weak.

Nobody responded. Her heart was beating fast. She noticed an Akatsuki coat lying on the ground.

… And snake skin near it. She approached, wanting to get a better look at it. Now, she could also feel Itachi's chakra on the ground.

`What had happened here?` She asked herself, not really expecting an answer.

She knew that Madara hadn't been the only one revived, but she had no idea that Sasuke and Itachi had been in the same place after the young Uchiha had killed his brother.

 _Maybe that's why he acts so strangely. Did Itachi tell him something…?_

She shook her head. Sasuke had never acted normal as far as she knew. And hadn't she been over him? It was not her problem what the two brothers had discussed.

In fact, she wasn't here for this. She was looking around her, trying to find out the truth. As if it was right in front of her eyes. Things were always more complicated than that. But her shishou wouldn't have sent her on a dead track.

She stepped into a slough, and she snarled. What was it with snakes? She observed a think pool of dried blood. She could taste gall in her mouth. Luckily, she was a medic. She was used to seeing, smelling and touching disgusting things. A peewee of white hair caught her attention.

She concentrated chakra in her hand, which was now a fist. It was just something about the place that obliged her to be cautious. When she was merely a few steps from the thing, something even odd had happened.

She started feeling dizzy. The ground seemed to shake under her feet. There was a certain pain in her core. She had no idea what was happening, but she knew she had to see what was with that hair.

Gathering all her strength, she came closer. She retched. She didn't have any more time to things as space seemed to distort around her. She closed her eyes – something rather foolish for a shinobi – trying to figure out how to stop all this.

* * *

The next thing she knew was that falling. She would have screamed, but the sound remained in her throat. The ceiling was dark. It seemed rather familiar.

A strong hand caught her and she felt relieved, _for a moment._

She was staring at Madara Uchiha's face.

 _How did I get here?_

Seconds seemed to pass like hours. She was too well-aware of his skin touching her, of his scent. It was intoxicating. She had to get away. She put one of her hands on his chest with the intention of pushing him. Such a mistake! She was taken aback of its smooth edges. Damn! She had touched him before, but she hadn't had to face the fact that she enjoyed it. Then, he was vulnerable and injured. Now, he was strong and seemed in control.

He offered her a smirk as if he knew what she was thinking and she blushed. His eyes were closed, but there wasn't a bandage anymore. A groan made her lay her head on his arm and look behind him. There were the ninjas of the Leaf Village, hurt but not dead.

He shouldn't have liked the sentiment of having her in his arms. He wished to see her face but as soon as he opened his eyes, his vision blurred and a well-known pain came. He tightened his grip on her. Madara just got a glimpse of her pink hair. Who was even born with that colour?

But now he could see her name suited her.

He forced himself when teleporting her, but it's worth it. Why have amazing powers if not using them?

Madara tensed when he had not felt her gaze on him anymore. He knew that the room they were in had to be a mess. He wasn't sorry. Nobody played with an Uchiha. He didn't know what reaction to expect. When she shouted at him – but made no move to get out of his hands, he was rather happy. Fury was an emotion he knew how to deal with.

`Can't I leave for a few days without having you destroying the home?! What the heck, Uchiha?`


	8. Chapter 7 Brightness and darkness

**Chapter 7**

 _Brightness and darkness_

She was furious.

 _With the ninjas._

 _With him._

 _With herself._

He made her feel things nobody had before. She should have hated him. Damn, she _did_! But the last days shook her to the core. There were some pieces of information she was still missing. And they were very important, she could tell it. If she was even a little bit close to the truth, the situation would prove so much more complicated.

She refused, for the moment, to think about it. She couldn't afford to make such a mistake.

When she had tensed in his arms and _had demanded_ him to let her go, he complied. She had wanted to break something, but her medic side had taken the charge. She wasn't the one to look how people from her village were suffering. It was both a curse and a blessing – because some of them deserved it. But she was no Goddess to decide.

Gently, she had pulled them up one by one and had taken them to another room. Madara's presence was suffocating. She'd tried her best to ignore it. Sakura had thought it was rather important to concentrate on healing the shinobis. There wasn't much damage – few broken ribs and some burnt tissue. Uchiha had gone easy on them. He could have done so much worse.

`What had happened?` she asked softly, not addressing somebody in particular.

The fact that she was ready not to assume it had been entirely his fault was alarming alone. What could have done the shinobis to deserve such treatment? But after all… she should have listened to his side of the story. Appearances could be misleading sometimes. It might have already been the case.

She helped the girl first. Sakura hoped she'd provide her some news. But no. She cornered herself and waited hopelessly for her teammates. The medic found it quite pitiful.

The Uchiha could feel the switch in the air. He was very receptive. He just wished he could see the medic. A wave of chakra reached his senses, making the hair on the nape of his neck rise. It was neither warm nor cold. It was pleasant and somehow calming. So strange. He had never paid attention to it before. Some weak sniffing filled up the air. He was sure it hadn't come from the pink-haired woman.

He would have admitted it for nothing in the world, but in the depth of his heart, he was just a little very ambitious and curious boy. One who couldn't accept defeat in any form.

Bending in front of the pain was not a normality for him. And he didn't want to make it one just because he had come back from death. He didn't want to make up for his past life. Uchiha Madara just wanted to live again. Point.

Inhaling profoundly, he mentally prepared himself. It wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be worth it. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The pain came back forcefully. But now, he was ready. It wasn't unbearable.

Plus, he was too focused on _her._ He started from the very top. Her hair was not to be omitted. The colorful locks framed beautifully her oval face. There were some well-defined lines of determination on it. Sakura was so little in his opinion. She was on her knees, but he was sure she would barely reach to his chin.

But he remembered her strong and confident voice. He wouldn't underestimate her.

Her flesh was pale and he could recall how soft it felt. It made his fist clench. Her hand seemed fragile with its long fingers. A coat of green chakra could be seen while she held her palm on the man's ribs. Madara was not content to see him without his blouse and to have her so close to the ninja – which was ridiculous. The word seemed to characterize their relationship.

 _She is a medic. Nothing more. She doesn't mean anything._ He thought.

Still, he felt mesmerized by her smooth movements. Unconsciously, he turned on his Sharingan. He wanted to remember every inch of her.

There was no need for it.

 _Stupid._

He wanted to do something stupid – something for his own pleasure.

Madara hissed. The pain worsened. He started counting to ten, still watching her. He didn't make to eight when his vision blurred and he hardly resisted the impulse to cover his eyes.

`I wouldn't use Sharingan for a while, Uchiha. It would only complicate your situation.` Her voice was distant and professional, nothing alike as when they had been alone.

She felt his gaze on her. It was scary; Sakura could tell the moment he activated his Kekkei Genkai. The air seemed to thicken and she… _felt_ a hot trail on her body. It was like he was impregnating her with _something_. The thought was disturbing. She let him do as he pleased, curious where it would lead to.

Nothing interesting, it appeared.

* * *

Now, she was alone with him. There was nobody else in the house. And she was sure there wouldn't be for quite some time.

As soon as the shinobis had come back to their senses, they left. She couldn't recall if she had ever seen anybody running that fast. Sakura hadn't done anything for stopping them. They annoyed her. She made sure they would frighten Tsunade for nothing. Haruno would have liked to scold them, but it wasn't the right time. She got the situation under control – even if they hardly believed it.

Happily, Madara did nothing to prove the opposite. He would have liked to play with the medic – he was intrigued by her –, and making her angry wouldn't have helped. He was intelligent.

After the ninjas had left, he returned to his room. He lay on the bed and waited. The Uchiha was sure Sakura was going to come.

The atmosphere was oppressive. The silence seemed their new way of communicating. None of them was content with it.

`Why did you do it?`

Sakura hadn't touched him once. She was determined not to do so until she found out the truth. She was weighting her decision regarding healing him. She would, eventually, but the kunoichi could have made it a hell for him.

`What do you mean?`

He was thinking it was safer to play dumb. Madara loved the fact that she was a challenge and that she didn't bother hiding the waves of her chakra when she was mad, trying to scare him. It was fun and refreshing.

`You know what I mean, Uchiha. Why did you attack those Leaf Village nins?`

`That's not the proper way to address me.`

She knew he was trying to change the topic. For a moment, she asked herself how he would look with a hole in his head. Not too appealing, probably.

 _Maybe you could cut his tongue and keep the rest._ Came Inner Sakura with a solution.

The fact that he was bossy didn't help to improve her state either. She would have adored teaching him some manners. If he was expecting to add a suffix like _–san_ or _–sama_ , he was deluding himself. She was preparing to speak up her mind, but he was faster.

`Believe it or not, they attacked me first.` The muscles of his arms flexed when he put his hands under the head. Sakura bit her tongue, forcing her gaze to remain on his face; it wasn't helping too much. What did he have to look attractive? Even more, why did she _find_ him attractive? It hadn't happened to her before, and she had been around many good-looking ninjas.

But he was different. He emitted sexuality and power. Sakura was finding his calm façade mysterious. Why did she like mysteries? She had been so gamy to hate everything about him. Now, she was trying to understand his reasons.

 _Maybe he was just another puppet._

It was hard to believe. He was more like a puppeteer. His sharp nose seemed royal and his full lips tempting. Madara's face was rough, just like his entire body. Not even a soft edge on it. Nothing to scream for compassion. He was cold as if he could conquer the world all over again. And he seemed to hold a particularly liking in toying with her nerves.

But she wasn't the one to be played with. She knew better than this.

No matter how attractive he looked, and how confident and relaxed, she wasn't going to fall for it. She had set her priorities.

 _So he wants to talk, after all._

She almost gnashed her teeth when she spoke further.

`You're right. It's hard to believe such nonsense – because they were here to protect you.` His breath stopped for a moment and Madara stiffened. Nobody ever believed him. _Nobody._

He felt the urged to break something, possibly her neck. But there was a little voice in his head telling him he wouldn't really hurt her. It was confusing, especially because he barely knew her. And he hadn't held any sort of affection for somebody in a long time. Madara just thought she would understand. He rather felt it.

Such an absurdity. All this professional-at-times relation between them had been based on sentiments and instincts – not that they could spot the difference. Something they were both chaotically at.

Why did he, for a second, hope she would be different? He cursed the moment he decided to teleport the healer to him. Wasn't there something in his mind?

He opened his mouth prepared to tell her to go to hell – funny, he didn't really consider the idea of attacking _her_ –, but then she spoke again.

`Hadn't you done anything to provoke them?` her voice was coated with sugar.

She was trying to get under his skin. She would have liked to know how his mind worked. Her shishou helped her find some very interesting things about Madara Uchiha. Still, she wanted more. Maybe from the source…

The black-haired man knew what she was up to – at least, he thought he was –, but he didn't care. He fought the urge to let his instincts take the control. He wanted to grab her hand, to make sure that she was real and he wasn't starting imagining things. He wanted to tell her to get out of the room because he felt a twitch in his heart. And it wasn't the same as when he was playing with her. This time, it hurt. He also wanted to run from her, as far as he could. He just couldn't inhale the same air as her anymore. He thought he could smell her scent. It was all an exaggeration of his mind, but still it felt intoxicating.

But he did none of these things. Madara kept his cold act.

`Do you believe me?`

It was his tone that betrayed him and the fact that there was a muscle on his face that was straining uncontrollably. Sakura said nothing about it – she thought it would only aggravate the situation. But she felt her heart shatter. His voice had a pinch of shock and it hid a disparate and sad tone. He looked more vulnerable now than ever.

He sounded broken.

She wanted to help him. And it wasn't only her medic-side speaking.

But it was not her business to mend his heart. He didn't have the sort of pain she could fix without breaking herself. She wasn't going to risk.

She squeezed his forearm lightly.

`You didn't answer my question.`

He let his arm fall on the bed, almost feeling ashamed of showing some emotion. Madara knew that he couldn't control his tone well enough. He could feel a change in her gaze.

 _So strange,_ he thought, _to be so aware of the change in her looking._

It was one to play with her, and another to let her see through him.

`She wanted to touch my eyes. Nobody dares to do so to an Uchiha.` His coldness came back with force, emphasizing his words. But it didn't sound as a threaten at her – more like a fact.

Her lips narrowed. _Was it all?_ She asked herself.

`You know I will have to do the same in order to heal you, right?`

He didn't respond. She had no intention of letting him gather his words. All her sympathy flew on the window at the display of arrogance. _Why has he to be so stubborn?_

`If you think I permit such behavior, you're wrong.` She said, using the tone she had been used to speaking with naughty children.

`She wasn't a medic, was she?`

She felt foolish for thinking that maybe, _maybe_ , he would have allowed her to touch him even if she hadn't been a med. She thought there had been something between them – a reciprocated understanding. He hadn't talked to her once as if it was all she had been.

 _Falling for another Uchiha?_ Inner Sakura appeared in the least appropriate moments.

 _Never._

She clung to the word like it was her rescue. She didn't need to convince herself.

But there was something that was bothering her – he was different from the many times they had been alone. The smirk he used to have when he was teasing her was gone. His body was rigid.

He was trying to get back in his shell.

 _Look underneath the underneath._ The words of her sensei were clear in her mind. But his memory made her melancholic. He had been always full of wisdom, in spite of reading those Icha Icha Paradise books. Kakashi had taught them to be a team, to fight for their loved ones and for they beliefs. He'd stated that there would be hard times, but they got to stick together. He had _always_ been there for her and Naruto, trying to make them give their best – even if sometimes in meant ignoring them.

She could easily recall how Kakashi kept a liking for Sasuke, and then, after he had gone, he could barely concentrate. He never really focused on her training. Kakashi believed in her but made no move to help her. Tsunade was the one to make her useful.

Even so, he was proud of her. He showed her respect and understanding. Kakashi had been like a father – a shinobi one; a father who was able to comprehend her inwardly struggles.

She missed Kakashi.

 _Sensei._

Nobody would be able to take his place.

She looked at Madara again. This time, there was no warmth in her eyes. It was his fault. He was the one that brought darkness in her life – not from the very beginning, but he threw her deeper, as now there was almost no light.

She wasn't going to be the one to bring bright in his.

`No, but she had enough preparation. And all she had to do was pouring a drop of liquid in your eyes. But let's not talk about this and start what we have to do.`

* * *

Madara was curious if she was silly or if she was just acting. He gave her as many hints as he could. Yet, she behaved as if she had seen not one of them. He missed their peaceful and playful interaction.

Well, she was professional. In fact, she was so professional it was pissing him off. Sakura didn't speak to him, and when she did, it was only because she had something to say about his health. She didn't seem bored; even if there was nobody else she could interact with.

It had been three days since Madara had brought her back.

She was leaving the house every morning, right after she was pouring some chakra in his eyes – she was attempting to heal the optical nerve. So far, everything was going great.

He had no idea what she was doing alone, but he didn't dare to ask.

The Uchiha did not want to sound too interested in her activities, even if he was. If she had known, she would have said it was a family thing. They all seemed to think it was better to hide your emotions and to play the role of the sick bastard.

Oh, she knew what he was doing – or she thought she did! He was trying to make her angry, to make her react. He observed Sakura was short-tempered and he was taking advantage of it. But she was decided to stay calm. Or to appear.

Because every day, after she had left his room, she had gone and had demolished somethings.

But he was impossible. He was giving Sakura the impression he wanted to know her; like he _really_ wanted to. Madara was trying to attract her in small talking, which was something for an Uchiha. He dared to say her that he didn't mind he was calling her just `Uchiha`, not showing him proper respect. Madara even insinuated she should have called him by his first name.

Like she would have had such intimacy with him. There was nothing between them, not even friendship

She didn't follow his suggestion. As a response, he just stated that he didn't know what her name was and that they should meet formally. Of course, it was a lie. He already knew her name was Sakura, but she had no idea.

Madara wanted her to open to him.

But she was just as stubborn as he was, telling him there in no need of knowing each other's names. He was growing persuasive every day, but she didn't give in.

So he did the most vexatious thing in the world – he gave her a nickname. And now, he wouldn't stop calling her by using it. It made Sakura feel like she was about to explode.

In reality, he was trying to get closer to her. He, somehow, missed the brightness in her voice, in her once-friendly presence. Madara couldn't understand why she was refusing to see it – to see that he trusted her.

Ever since she had given the impression she believed him, Sakura opened a small spot in his heart.

It wasn't entirely her fault. Unfortunately, Madara wasn't as good as he had thought at indicating his feelings. And she didn't know him well enough to read him.

In her opinion, the fact that he was letting her touch his eyes – sometimes without chakra; he was constant about some good feeling he was getting – was not something special. She was his medic. He was teasing her, but he had done so in the past as well. He was trying to engage her in a conversation, but it always ended up with her being nervous.

If she hadn't been so preoccupied sinking in darkness, Sakura would have seen how desperate he was for her brightness.


	9. Chapter 8 A sinful kiss

**Chapter 8**

 _A sinful kiss_

 _He couldn't move._

 _It was as if he was trapped inside his body – he had no power over it._

 _There was another presence in his mind; a very strong one. He was trying in vain to fight with it. It was frustrating. He was alive, but at the same time, his current state was worse than death. His eyes were recording what was happening, but it wasn't his mind deciding the following actions._

 _Many shinobis were in front of him. Their number was impressive. But it wasn't the type of army which could have troubled him. Ninjas from the village he had built with Hashirama were also present. He would have liked to rip their heads off._

 _His body held the same smooth movements of any other Uchiha member, but they were somehow better._

 _When the battle started, he was mad because he couldn't fully savor it. He was not to be manipulated. He didn't give a damn about the shinobis in front of him. He would have proceeded fighting but…_

 _He noticed Ōnoki. The Tsuchikage was on the same battlefield as him. His whole body was aching in anticipation. He wanted to destroy all of them. He wanted to give them a lesson – the last of their life._

 _Madara was not the gentle type. Any sympathy he had ever had had died ages before._

 _The people around him were too soft. He couldn't believe they were calling themselves ninjas. They wouldn't have resisted a day in his times._

 _A blast made him flew through the air. A blonde-haired woman was talking to him, explaining that he shouldn't underestimate her. His had snapped, inhaling deeply. A great fire started between his fingers when he exhaled._

 _He had a headache. Nobody knew, but he was trying to gain control over his actions. This wouldn't have changed the situation, probably – only for him._

 _He was confused. What was happening to him? And why did his eyes burn?_

 _Suddenly, everything darkened around him. He seemed to be in the abyss. He yelled until he felt his throat bleeding. Nobody responded. Madara's despair was rising. He couldn't be in hell, could he?_

 _`Let me out!` he demanded with his hoarse voice._

 _Then, he heard a hiss. Snakes were coming furiously towards him. He tried to gather his chakra; nothing happened. They were wrapping around his body, squeezing him to death._

 _He couldn't breathe. He opened his mouth, but the words didn't want to get out. It was not only frustrating but also humiliating. The coldness of the skin of the snakes made his blood boil. His body was tense._

 _It took long until he felt the first bite. Then, the hell broke loose._

* * *

Sakura heard a groan. Alarmed, she stood up immediately, fists full with chakra. Narrowing her eyes, she looked around, trying to sense another person. But there were none. It made her heart calm its racing, but only for a few seconds.

Another forceful groan.

Without taking her shoes, she'd got out of the room. Sakura had told him that he could experience some sort of… flashbacks due to their recovering sessions. His Kekkei Genkai made him remember every tiny detail of what he had seen – and she was sure it couldn't be always nice things.

She moved soundlessly. The hideout had a basement and the ground floor. However, her patient was situated underground because it would have protected him in case the house was attacked. She doubted that he needed it, or that he would accept it, but there was no point in arguing. He was about to stay where _she_ had decided.

When she opened his room, she hoped he would wake up. She didn't have to enter to know he was being trapped in a nightmare. Sakura had suggested him to take some sleeping pills, but he declined, full of pride.

 _Such vanity!_

She was shocked it hadn't been his self-importance that had killed him. Well… some had luck!

The sight was worrying. Madara was lying on his back, with his head jerked in the pillow and his hands fidgeting. Sakura got closer and observed that his forehead was covered with a thin layer of perspiration. His eyes were moving restless and his nice lips were now just a line. His body was literally screaming danger.

But she was his medic and it was her duty to make sure he was alright. Besides, he seemed so pained. She wondered, for a moment, if he was seeing the disaster he had made – if he was sorry. She wouldn't have put the bet on it.

`Uchiha.` She called him.

Little did she know that her soft yet determined tone couldn't break the fog in his mind. If he had known she was regarding him, Madara would have forced himself to come back to his senses. He couldn't allow anybody to see him in such a vulnerable moment; nowise the pink-haired woman that was driving him crazy with her attitude.

The Sharingan possessor was growing somehow attached to her, and it displeased him very much. He didn't need feelings. He didn't need to _care_ and to hope others would care _for him unconditionally_. His only relationship of this sort had been with his brother.

He couldn't have had anything alike with somebody else.

Not even with the gorgeous healer, who sometimes seemed to let her hands wander on his body more than necessarily – not that he complained. He liked it when her fingers seemed to caress his skin. Unfortunately, as soon as she had been realizing her actions, she had taken it back as if it had burnt. Hardly did he manage no to take her wrists and make her touch him again.

She was still refusing to tell him her name, and he _still_ felt that way! She was impossible and it made him foolish, weak, and somehow pathetic. Not that he would have said it out aloud.

`Uchiha.` She repeated, but, this time, gripping his shoulder.

Maybe it had been the fact that the movement had been too fast, or that he had been caught in his inner hell or that he'd sensed her chakra and had panicked. But it was certainly that something had happened!

Sakura barely had time to blink. She had no intention of harming him. She just wanted to wake him up, and eventually to calm him using words. Her soothing medical chakra had flared unconsciously when she had heard his low wail.

It had been a mistake to get so close.

His eyes opened snap, but she didn't have time to see if he had realized he'd come back to reality. Madara snatched her dark green T-shirt and dragged her onto the bed. Then, he pinned her under him, using his weight to keep her still – and he was nowhere near light. He was a man.

Madara was not really looking at her. His gaze was lost. She struggled to get free, but his grip on her wrists only tightened. She couldn't afford hurting him… too much.

His jaw was tense. Something was not right. But she didn't want to use brute force unless absolutely necessary.

`Wake up, damn it! It's only a dream!` she screamed in his face, waiting for a reaction.

He looked confused for a few seconds, and she exhaled relaxed. Too early.

`I am going to kill you.` he said in a low tone, which was much more dangerous.

It made her swallow hard. He had said it so casually that made her ask herself what was happening to her, hoping to help him. He was a tool for destruction.

`I am going to burn all of you, fucking crawlers!`

 _It seems more than a nightmare. It looks like genjutsu._

His head jerked back, and Sakura saw his chest rising. A whisper of fear got to her. She used a tiny amount of chakra, sending it into his system. But as soon as she prepared to punch him and get out, he slammed her onto the bed, making air leave her lungs.

There was a glitter in his view – he was determined to burn her alive!

`Ma-da-ra.` she said among coughs.

He was dizzy. He had no idea what was happening. The black around him was slowly fading. He felt a warm body underneath him and the thick smell of sweat. His glance was slightly blurred. Madara tried to calm himself.

 _It was just an illusion._

This was the very accurate description because the experience had felt too real.

As seconds passed he became more aware of the hot thighs around his waist. They were slowly shrinking as if they were prepared to crush him. His brows knitted when he caught a glimpse of messy pink hair.

 _What had just happened?_

He parted his lips, prepared to let out the question. His medic's eyes widen. Then, for the first time in many years, he had been caught with his guard down.

She rose fast and put her hands in his hair. She drew him closer. He was stunned. When he _did_ realize what was going on, her lips were already on his.

They were so soft and sweet and tasted like a piece of heaven. He melted into her. With his hands, he cupped her face. She was so fragile. He was afraid he would break her.

Sakura had kissed him out of imprudence – because she thought he would burn her and because she wanted to taste him. She was afraid it could be a terrible mistake. But then she felt him relaxing, signaling her he was back. She was expecting him to let her go, to tease her about her audacity. He had done nothing of the sort. He even entered into her game.

They hadn't had any sort of forbidden interaction for a while now. Except when she was daring enough to touch him – at least in her mind. But the reality stayed in the eye of the viewer, right? He was far more than she could have imagined. Sakura had kissed him to escape a possible flame; she'd thought she was protected.

But now he was anyway burning her. The way his fingers caressed her flesh was setting a fire inside of her.

It was wrong…

…on so many levels.

She couldn't find the strength to fight back. She didn't want to search for it. Sakura Haruno wanted to enjoy the moment, to give into it. It was a very dangerous thought. She considered that was the thing that made him a menace for her – the fact that she was willing to give up on her control.

 _Just a little more._ She told herself.

But he was addictive.

It was so hard to resist him. Her hands traveled his body, stroking his chest and his abdomen. He effectively growled. It made her smile – she had never thought she could have such power over a man, mainly Madara Uchiha. Not that she commanded him, but she could make him loosen his control, and it was something. It was nice to know she was not the only one affected.

`Why are you doing this to me?` he asked, interrupting the kiss.

She was not sure if he was talking to her. He appeared lost in his thoughts. Nonetheless, she answered.

`Do what?`

Madara looked at her as if she had been crazy. The intensity of his gaze made her blood find its way to the cheeks. Sakura almost wanted to close her eyes to escape it. She wanted so much to have the power to control her body's responses.

`What is your name?`

It did not fucking matter that he already knew it. Madara wanted the damned girl to introduce herself, so he didn't have to think he was making out with a stranger – it was ridiculous to literally ride her on his poor bed, which he didn't even own, without knowing such things. He was not a shallow man and in his past life, he had not given these matters importance. He had had sex, but just to release tension, to understand the subtleties of a woman's character. There were kunoichis willing to use their body to gather information; if one was intelligent enough, he could use it on the behalf of himself.

Sakura stilled. She couldn't believe he was able to think rationally, not say to speak. The medic-nin was jealous on his self-control.

 _1… 2… 3… If he can, so can you._

 _Let that shit and jump on him!_

 _Shut up._

A quarrel with Inner Sakura was the last thing she needed. It would have only made it harder for her to collect herself.

`Why does it matter?`

Her voice was profound; it sounded foreign, at least to her. Madara's face roughened. She would have been scared if she had known he was about to kiss her senseless, to love her mouth until she begged him for more.

Sakura's fate had been damned from the moment she proved herself a challenge. Madara didn't like to lose.

He leaned closer and bit her lip. He, as the motherfucker he was, took advantage of her lack of reaction in front of his unexpectedness. Sakura wanted to punch him. She really did. But then his tongue slipped between her lips, dominating her. He tasted like the sake Tsunade convinced her once to drink.

He was strong, spicy and intoxicating.

And dangerous.

And _demanding._

He was the devil himself, and he seemed prepared to take Sakura with him into his kingdom.

She had a temper, and nobody had ever kissed her before. The kunoichi thought nobody should be able to do such nasty things. She had heard other women talking about things like that when she'd went to the Hot Spring, but this was…

He sucked her tongue, tempting her. He wanted to see her taking the lead. As she did so, he thought Madara was about to die. She had been shy at first, but she got courageous as she'd seen his reactions. Now, Sakura was swirling her tongue around his, biting him when he was trying to set a rhythm and then sucking gently.

She was innocent and inexperienced, but there were certain instincts in her, just waiting to be awakened.

And all Madara could ask for was to be that person.

She intrigued him beyond measure. She was strong but also fragile, hot-tempered yet rational, candid still nasty. Sakura was a mystery. She was both yin and yang.

And he had to confess she was a great student – avid to please her master.

The young woman had not said his name once. A moan escaped her lips. Madara was growing impatient. He intended it to be a punishment for her. But how could one not enjoy this sort of encounter? He locked his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

He didn't know what her further reactions might be and it made all more interesting.

Sakura was overwhelmed by the sensation of having him so close, by feeling his breath on her cheek. She was a mush. The medic was afraid to think about what other things he could have done to her if just by kissing her he got her like that. Sakura wanted more, but she was also afraid. There was still a little voice in her head saying she was rushing.

… _you'll regret this in the morning._

She was sure it wasn't Inner Sakura because that part of her was screaming with joy and satisfaction.

Her hands were possessed. They found their way under his black blouse. He was cold and it made her shiver. It was all happening so fast. She could say something was wrong. She _had to_ stop.

But she had no idea how to do it.

Her eyes were closed which made the sensation more powerful. Sakura was still aware of his gaze. Madara was looking at her as if she was the tastiest food in the world. He was delighted with the raw emotions he could read on her face. The kunoichi's curious inspection made him press upon her.

He was aroused. Even the unknowing girl could say that much.

But there was not even a pinch of fear in her. Her insides were already melted. A sticky wetness was spreading down _there._ He was too much, too exquisite. Chaos was dominating her mind. Madara was also lost in the moment, but not as deep as her.

`Please…`

Sakura's voice was thin. Her thigh encircled his waist and using just enough pressure she got on top of him. Her gaze was full of lust, but her tone was cracked. She would have probably regretted it later.

Plus, he couldn't say if she begged for more or for making her stop.

 _No._

It required all his self-restrained. He gripped her waistline and half raised himself still holding her. He couldn't let her be crazy and then blame him for it. Madara didn't want to let her have it that way. He wanted her to open for him – to give him the power of knowledge; of knowing her.

He knew the best way to get to Sakura was to make her angry or embarrassed. So he decided to make her both.

`Impatient, aren't we? Tell me, _Tsurī_ , are you finally willing to give in?`

At the mention of that annoying nickname, something changed in the air. Seconds seemed to pass like minutes, and then like hours.

`N-never, Uchiha.` She responded, trying to collect all the coldness she could.

`Are you sure? The situation contradicts you.`

She was ashamed. He was right. But then again, all infuriating Uchihas were _always_ right.

He gave her a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. It lacked the passion she had experienced before. Sakura was grateful for that.

`Go up, Tsurī. Get some sleep.`

Madara laid down on the bed, eyes closed. He had a knowing smirk on his face. Sakura left the room as fast as she could.

 _I am damned. I can no longer deny the attraction between us._

* * *

Later that night, she was crying silently. She hadn't accepted until now that she was interested in him. She couldn't feign anymore. Madara was making her feel things that she shouldn't have.

It took only a kiss to destroy the wall she had been building for years. It took a sinful kiss to lose her control.

She slapped her face. It was also her fault. She started all of it. Maybe it would have been better if she had burnt alive. How could she look into her friend's eyes anymore? Madara destroyed so many things dear to her, to them. And she almost had had sex with him!

 _I have to fight the fall._

… _But do you really want to?_

Sakura could say things were going to be bad. It wasn't often when her Inner self had such a low and comforting voice – or when she was definitely right.


	10. Chapter 9 The bet

**Chapter 9**

 _The bet_

He was slowly learning which buttons to push in order to make her have certain reactions. It was not a good sign. She shouldn't have been so easy to read. It made her fairly angry. All she wished had been to wipe that knowing smirk from his face.

She had tried to keep the distance. When he had tried to kiss her she had literally punched him in the face – and then she had cowardly run away. It had been humiliating, but she had not had any other better idea. Sakura had recently a mantra – _You can't fall for the enemy._ He wasn't the foe anymore, but he had been. She couldn't allow some idiotic feeling to interfere with her shinobi career or medic work. Since _the incident_ , she was around him only if it was absolutely necessarily.

He called her once or twice due to some minor problems as cutting himself or having a mild headache only to force her to touch him.

Her despair amused him greatly. Madara wanted to see her give in – the tension was almost palpable, but he had to admit that her stubbornness was rather attractive. He couldn't say about himself that he was patient, but even so, he had the time to… persuade her. He didn't feel pressed to rush things. Especially after he had seen that her cloudy mind could still react – he punched him, right?

Madara believed that after he made out with her, she wouldn't be such a constant distraction in his mind. Because she was always there lately. And it became disturbing.

The fact that he hadn't had sex in a very long time seemed to affect him and something inside of him was yelling that _she_ , from all people, had to be his partner. And why would he refrain from having her?

Of course, he was not going to jump her like a horny animal – it would be far more than embarrassing. If – _when –_ he was going to have sex with Sakura, he wanted to ravish her. It was a mean thing, but he wanted to break her – to make sure he couldn't have anybody after him. Not even he was able to comprehend his intentions fully.

When Sakura had first seen Madara shirtless she had almost chocked. It wasn't as if she hadn't touched him, but to see him in the light of the day was another thing. At first, she thought she was being paranoid. Madara Uchiha couldn't possibly try to enter in her pants. But then, he seemed less and less interested in covering himself and she had known something was going on. That was the moment when she started to train, even more, just to stay outside the house.

Let alone the fact that he was confusing – now he was playful, the following second he was serious, just to finish by being grumpy and complicating her job more than necessarily. Not once did she slap him because of it; and she made sure there would be some bruises the next day. Even if she was the one making sure it would recover, it gave her some sort of satisfaction.

Her days fell into a routine – waking up, making breakfast, insane training, coming home, taking a shower, confronting with Madara, and going to sleep.

And it was all just fine – until he came with _that perfect idea_.

He was nervous that she was spending all her day away from him. It made him morose – a mood he didn't particularly like. He had to come up with something to right the situation. As he was extremely intelligent, it hadn't been a problem.

He was expected to be a weapon, right? So how could be a weapon useful if it didn't partake in any training?

When he had asked her what is she doing all those hours away from the hideout, she had innocently responded `Practice.` With a few rational cons, she had been convinced – not that he would have stopped otherwise.

He soon learnt that fury was the one that got the fastest to her.

* * *

Now here they were – on a battlefield. Sparring with one another was on their daily basis.

Sakura's blood was boiling, adrenalin running beneath her flesh. Her heart was pumping forcefully as if it wanted to get out of her chest. It was not just about the fight, but the proximity.

She was happy that she had the motive to hurt him, but then again, she had to get close in order to do so. Not to add that he was stronger; even if he hadn't fully recovered, his powers could still exceed hers. That was driving her mad. Stamina seemed to be her only advantage. The fact that he couldn't use his Sharingan due to health problems didn't count.

She could understand why he was one of the greatest ninjas of all time. But not _the greatest_. That gave her hope. If she trained and tried hard enough maybe, in a few years, she would be able to take down someone of his caliber. It was not just fantasy, was it?

Especially if she fought him. And he was definitely not taking her easy.

`Are you going to make a move today, Tsurī?`

 _That bastard!_

She was calling her a tree. Again. He knew how she hated that nickname she had given her. It might have been her fault, since she had refused to tell him her name, but she had hoped that in this way, he would call her just medic or ninja.

`I've told you not to call me a tree!`

And with that, she punched the ground, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. The dust was filling the air. He jumped and made some hand signs. A ball of fire was coming to her. She hardly escaped it because of its size.

 _Stupid fire techniques._

`Now, Tsurī, you should work on your temper. It does not seem to help you in the battle.`

`Would you stop giving me advice as if you were my mentor?!`

She turned around, fist charged with chakra. Sakura almost caught him.

`Well… be sure I could teach you some things.` His tone was low and smooth, but as a perfect blade would be.

`I don't really care, you know?`

`You shouldn't talk with such impertinence, medic. I could kill you if I meant to.`

Threatening was not something new during their battles. He thought he could intimidate her and so make her lose her concentration. But his mean words just made her see her goal clearly – not feel anything for him.

Going to several hand signs, she made water run out of her mouth. She was far better at close attacks. It was her thing. Sakura threw a few shurikens and jumped away from the ground. She suddenly suppressed her chakra and hid. A good moment was all she needed.

Since he was not fully recovered and she was fighting to almost her best, it was usually a tie. Today, she wanted to be a winner.

`Running won't change anything.` He spoke calmly. `I will take great pleasure in finding you, as a matter of fact. The success will be… _heavenly uplifting._ `

Now, he was mocking her. It took all her strength not to try and cut his neck.

 _Follow your plan._

 _Let's teach him a lesson!_ Agreed Inner Sakura.

`Too bad you won't find me.` She said, moving somewhere else.

`I can't understand why you are so stubborn. We both know how the fight will end.` He added while he was looking carefully at the leaves of the trees.

`With me winning, I know.`

Something pink caught his attention, but when he looked into that direction all he could see was three kunais coming to him. He felt offended. Sakura thought she could defend him with such pathetic moves?

`Since you are so sure, let's have a bet, shall we?`

Sakura's eyes narrowed. She was wondering what he was up to. She watched him closely. Unfortunately, she could not see his eyes clearly. One of them was covered by his spiky hair and the other was not looking into her direction. Thus, she was grateful for that.

`I am afraid I am losing my patience.`

She was very competitive. He knew it damn well. But for her speaking, he would have found her location.

`What's the prize?` She asked and then she immediately changed her place.

He threw a kunai right where she had stood. As she had been sure, he was trying to set up a trap. He should have known by now that she was not going to fall from it.

`If I win, you stop running away as soon as you see me. Eventually, you tell me your name.`

Her nails bit into the wood. He was so annoying. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? The last thing she wanted was to hear her name roll over his tongue.

`What's _my_ prize?` She asked again.

He had not turned his face to her this time. Instead, he opened his arms daring and answered her trough another question

`What would you like?`

A few naughty images crossed her mind and she shook her head. The corner of his mouth was lifted a little like he knew what she was thinking. It was not happening – not in the middle of a fight. Not to her and definitely _not with him_. She wouldn't allow it.

Sakura was playing a very dangerous game, but she loved it. It made her feel alive.

 _It's your chance to know him better._

 _Baka! I shouldn't want it._

 _But you want to understand the mechanism behind his mind, don't you?_

 _It won't…_

 _Just imagine what would happen when you win. The possibilities are endless. Find out something important and then you'd have him at your pinkie._

Madara made some signs she could not recognize – she just knew it had been something regarding wood element.

`Did you make your mind up?`

A few moments of stilled silence.

`I accept. And if I win, I'm allowed to ask you a question and you have to answer it, no matter what.`

`Fine. I'd give you five seconds to give up before I come after you. One…`

`Do you always speak this much during a fight?` She asked and launched a bomb to him – but it missed.

The wood from the tree she was standing on started to have life. It was rolling around her ankles. She rapidly concentrated a small amount of chakra around that area in order to protect her.

`You get special treatment. Three…`

Only that she did not intend the bomb to touch him. It exploded and smoke darkened the place. Sakura held her breath. The bomb contained a specific substance that weakened the body. She created a clone and sent it close to Madara.

`Lucky me.` She mumble, although she didn't feel lucky at all.

He surprised her by not getting away from the clone. The smoke was too thick, so she doubted he could know it was a clone – besides, she told him he shouldn't use his Sharingan under no circumstances.

She saw his shadow moving and then a blast cleared everything. Sakura had no idea that he also possessed Wind Release. But it was too late to change her mind. She had to stick with her initial plan.

He had his back turned to her. It was the moment she had been waiting for. She jumped behind him, prepared to use the Scalpel Jutsu. He sensed her in time and turned around. Seeing the shapes of chakra in her hands, he tried to make a few steps back. He did not want those sharp edges anywhere near his neck or heart.

He was impressed by her persistence.

She read his intention as his jaw clenched. In a mere second, she let the chakra in her left-hand fade and reached for his long dark hair. She caught some flocks in her fist and drew him closed. The scalpel on her right was touching his uvula.

`Maybe you should just cut it.`

`But I won't.`

Time seemed to have frozen.

There was always this sexual tension when they fought. Sakura had presumed it was because their sweating, hot bodies were so close. The adrenaline energized both of them. She wouldn't have accepted it, but they were alike in many aspects.

Sakura could have won the bet – and prove that she had better luck than her shishou – but she couldn't find the force to put him down just yet. It was fun having such intense battles with him. And this one was far more interesting than any other. She didn't want to stop it.

`Why?`

She was cosseting the strands of his hair between her middle and big finger unconsciously. But he had observed.

`Firstly, because it is a proof of my power. At the very beginning, the Uchihas cut their hair only if they had been defeated. As you can see, I have not been the loser.`

She had no idea about it. Surely, she had read many things. But history is written by people so it's hard to say which is true and which isn't. And she had never had the chance to speak with an Uchiha about these things. She would have liked – their clan history was rich and interesting.

Madara got closer, not caring that the scalped was stabbing his flesh. Sakura's hand had gone further, increasing the distance. A few drops of blood started their travel on his body, going under his blouse.

`And secondly, how could I do such a thing when you obviously enjoy it?`

Her face reddened. He laughed.

And the sound was so dark and attractive that she had to blink a few times recollect. She couldn't remember if she had ever heard something so melodious.

Sakura lifted her arm, prepared to attack him even if he didn't appear concentrated. Too bad Madara never left his guard down. He caught her wrist and still smiling – a genuine smile which was breathtaking – he threw her meters away.

He did not want to hurt her. But he already knew she was not a porcelain girl. She was tough and rough and he was mesmerized. He had never thought such a small creature could hold such power.

`You should accept it already. You cannot beat me.`

 _Not today._ He added mentally.

Sakura rolled a few times and had her head hit hard. Her ribs were hurting – but it was nothing compared to when she was training with Tsunade's. Her breath was shallow, but Sakura wasn't disturbed by the fact.

`I…`

He was looking at her incredulous. Their fights became more and more violent. They seemed to see in the other's eyes their inner demons. Their clashing had never been about Sakura Haruno vs. Madara Uchiha, but more about fighting their fears and their own mischievous spirits.

`... will….`

He was curious what she was about to say. The girl didn't know when to give up for her good. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took notice of her attempts to get up. She fell on her elbows more than a few times.

`…win.` She finished her sentence when she was able to stand up straight.

Madara tilted his head. Her fingers were placed on her burnt arm. It had gone too far.

He pitied her. He would rather knock her out than let her win.

After all, Madara was the Devil himself, wasn't he?

Sakura looked at him through her lashes. She was breathing heavily, but she could still fight. Just remembering all that had died from his hand was enough to give her strength. She let the flow of chakra take care of her. Sakura was not seeking vengeance, but justice.

He shouldn't have lived.

And she shouldn't have felt attracted to a monster.

But she was not a bad person, and Sakura could not let him be the fall of her.

`Confident, aren't we?`

Sakura was done talking. At least for the moment.

She punched the ground and went under it. She located Madara and caught his ankle. She had just a fraction of second to tighten her grip. Maybe he was an Uchiha, but she was the one with inhuman strength. She sent a jet of her chakra into him.

She felt the heat at her fingers and she immediately took back her hand. She wasn't finished yet.

When she got back from under the Earth, he was on one of his knees. She felt proud.

He wanted to say something but then had stopped as she had started talking.

`You have asked me who I am. It's high time you knew. Especially since there's no way in hell you'd win this bet.`

She closed the distance between them. Madara was impressed by the chakra that was coming in waves from her. He had underappreciated her – it wouldn't happen again. He was cavalier. His plan went as he wanted. He had managed to push her over the edge. Now, she would finally introduce herself.

 _Who would have thought that the great Madara Uchiha would make a fool out of himself to find a name he'd already known?_

But it would take the advantage of mystery from her.

`I am Sakura Haruno, shinobi of the Leaf Village, apprentice of the Godaime and the second best medic in the world. But you want to know who else am I?`

She was not boastful. She was simply exposing some facts.

Even so, he gave her a look that said _isn't it enough_.

`Who?`

`The one that's going to take you down.`

His eyes widen in shock and her fist made contact with his face. She was overjoyed.

`Not so fast, Sakura.`

The one she thought to be Madara disappeared.

 _A wood clone._ She realized. _How could I not see it?_

She barely had time to turn. He caught her red vest. His grip was hurting her shoulder.

`Give up.`

She looked him directly in the eyes. The onyx did not impress her.

`Never.`

Some may have called her foolish because of her attitude, others crazy. She knew that she found him interesting and that made her a little bit of both. But she was willing to fight the temptation.

`Then, I'll do you a favor and be nice. Any words before I knock you down?`

His sudden gentleness only made the flame within her burn stronger. She did not want to regard him as a nice human being. That was the real problem. He had proved, more than once, that he wasn't a son of a bitch.

Sakura closed her eyes.

`Aren't you going to ask me if I dance?`

 _Bum. Bum. Bum._

`I won't kill you.`

His eyes caressed her features. They were bitter. She obviously didn't like to lose.

`Too bad because…

 _Bum. Bum. Bum_

They fight wasn't over. And this self-confidence Madara had was the one to make him go down.

She was a medic. She was powerful. She was fearless.

And above all, she was determined.

`I would like to…`

He had been defeated only a few times in his life. And never by a woman. But he had never met somebody like Sakura Haruno.

`… change the rhythm of your heart.`

She put her palm on his chest and let chakra flare. His mouth dropped.

Madara didn't have the power to say anything, but she could read it in his eyes. It was scary that she had gotten to know him that well. It was also frustrating that he had done what he had.

Why did he let his guard down?

She could almost hear his voice saying: _Let's see your question._


	11. Chapter 10 Madara

**Chapter 10**

 _Madara_

It had been a good thing she was so strong – otherwise, it would have been hard to carry him all the way to the house.

Now, he was leaning on the wall, still unconscious. She could have woken him up, but she needed a little time alone. Besides, she wouldn't have liked him to think she _cared._ The clew in her stomach was making her uncomfortable and she was well-aware that he was the cause of it. Due to her contradictory sentiments, she was feeling like she was going insane.

She hadn't dealt with such emotions for quite some time now. What's more, there have never been this feeling directed towards the enemy – which was making the situation worse.

She knew that if he had had any idea, he would have immediately taken advantage of his position. She couldn't afford being trapped in his net. She was anyway indulging herself by growing attached to him – their fights, whether verbal or physical, were forcing them to be closer. And she was not as disappointed as she should have been.

Her mind was telling her to back off – fast and without hesitation. There was nothing she could do or ought to have done for him. She was nice enough considering he had devastated the five nations.

But then, there was her stupid and naïve heart! It was screaming that she must get to know him better, that there was more than his cool façade. She was trying to push it aside, but the forceful beat wouldn't just go away.

She was deluding herself. She was interested in Madara Uchiha. Despite his cruel actions, she was still prepared to hear his side of the story. She was feeling that there was more to it. The real question was if she was able to back down after she'd heard what he had to say.

She could just hope he would prove her he was a monster. However, by now Sakura got to see another face of the infamous Madara – he could also be gentle and soft. It was the pain she had observed in his rare smiles, which raised some questions.

`Why do I have to always choose the wrong guy?` she asked herself, feeling miserable.

She seemed to have a natural inclination for haunted souls, bad guys who followed the path of darkness. It was not healthy at all.

A grunt caught her attention, waking her up from the reverie. She watched cautiously as Madara's face twitched, and he massaged his forehead. Then his nose frizzed.

`What's this smell?`

`Special tea. Drink. It will ease your headache.`

She really had no idea what would happen when he'd be awake. The move she had used was for killing, not for buying time. But she could control her chakra perfectly, so she had no doubt it would be all fine. Taking into consideration that stopping one's heart couldn't feel good, she had made a tea which proprieties would aid in case of a headache, soreness, dizziness and vomiting. She was one hell of a doctor. She wouldn't allow any errors.

She gave her a _look_ but made no comment whatsoever. He got up and walked towards the table. Sakura's breath caught in her throat. He was so imposing and _manly._

 _Damn it! He's making me feel like a twelve-year-old girl all over again._

He took the cup and blew easily. Closing his eyes, Madara took a sip of the strange mix. Its smell was anything but subtle, but it wasn't disturbing. And it actually tasted like apples. He was aware that the pink-haired kunoichi was staring at him, but he was ignoring her.

She had caught his eye and the fact that she had been able to defend him had topped it all. Never had he ever thought such a petite girl could prove herself such a challenge. It was refreshing. Not once had Madara wished of ravishing her. But he always let those thoughts go, as they were dangerous for both of them.

Little did he know that she was staring at his lips, letting exactly _those thoughts_ wander through her head. She couldn't help herself wanting to taste him once more. The fact that he was so calmly licking his bottom lip was not helping with her fantasies.

Sakura remembered their last encounter perfectly, and she knew he was skilful with his tongue. She could just wonder what other things he could do with it…

She shut her eyes close, breathing loudly. Too bad she couldn't see his smirk – maybe anger was the solution for all her problems. Madara was doing it all on purpose. It was doing well to his pride to know he was not the only one affected. Yet, from the two of them, she evidently needed more persuasion.

`You had a question…` He said vaguely, forcing her to meet his eyes.

Sakura seemed undecided in his opinion, and he couldn't understand why. Didn't she know what she wanted to ask from the beginning? Had it been a spontaneous thing?

Truth to be spoken, the problem was that she had too many. Their bet was clear – she got to ask just one. The Haruno kunoichi had a hard time deciding which one interested her the most.

She wanted to know why he had given her the opportunity to win, why he was nice, what made him come up with such a plan as the Tsukuyomi, why he was so enigmatic. Drat it! She wanted to know why he wouldn't get out of her mind.

But she needed to think like a ninja. Asking these questions would not give her any advantage. Even if it meant she was a bitch, she had to have an ace underhand for later. Sakura needed to know something very personal, something that would not only give her a hint about how he thinks, but also about what his weaknesses might have been.

 _Think. Think about all those History classes, Sakura! What do you know about him?_

`We can have this discussion later if you wish for it.` He stated, already trying to stand up.

 _Stop being nice and polite, you Uchiha!_

`No.` she yelled, catching his wrist. `I mean, I would like to speak now.` Sakura continued, a little embarrassed.

He found the shade of rose from her cheeks very interesting. Escaping from her hold, he squeezed her hand, assuring her that it's fine.

He waited patiently, which only annoyed her more. He was so different from Sasuke – and it was impossible for her not to compare the two of them as they were the only Uchiha with whom she had interacted.

Her eyes enlarged slightly, and Madara took it as a bad sign. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to take that bet.

A few moments of silence filled up the air… and the she threw the bomb.

`Why did you tried to destroy Konoha?`

He looked at Sakura as if she had grown a second head. He had _not_ been prepared for it.

Izuna's face crossed his mind, and his lips thinned involuntarily. At the sight of his pained expression, she almost wanted to take back her words. She clenched her fist, refraining from doing so. It would serve her no benefit.

`Konoha should have never existed in the first place.` He declared.

It made Sakura frown. Now, he was speaking nonsense.

`What do you mean?`

`I think we had decided for one question. You had asked, I had answered.`

`No-no, Uchiha. You must elaborate. You cannot consider that a proper answer. Besides, you do not say such things without adding further information. It's misleading.`

`How old are you, Sakura?`

Her name on his lips made her shiver.

`Eighteen.`

`So young` he said, meditating. `Listen to me. You have not yet tasted life's bitterness yet. You're still hopeful, innocent, and pure, in comparison with me. But there will be a time when you understand my words, so listen carefully: the more you live, the more you realize that the reality is just made of pain, suffering and emptiness.`

She looked dazzled. Sakura couldn't thing of the things he had been through if he could have been so _hopeless._ Never in her life had she met someone so determined to ignore the brightness.

Her heart tightened. She felt the urge to put her hand on top of his, to try and ease his pain. But it wasn't possible. She knew too well that when the interior was burning, it didn't matter that on the outside one was drowning.

`It's sad you think so. Tell me, Uchiha. What did make you follow this path?`

`It's a long story.` He said, looking incredulous.

He couldn't believe she was so foolish not to see the truth in front of her eyes.

`Well, as you can see, I'm not going anywhere.`

He had no intention of bringing up Izuna. He hated her question and her insistences. Moreover, Madara didn't like to speak about his family – it hurt. Had he been able to escape such a situation, he would have had. But her tone held a very sincere worry, which made him think twice.

Sakura didn't know what had made him change his mind, but when he started speaking she didn't interrupt him – she did not even shown a triumphant smile.

`Those were harsh times. Nothing you could ever imagine. The war seemed to never stop. People were killing each other without remorse, not out of power, but out of fear. Letting a possible future enemy alive was something inadmissible. You may think you know what the war means… and maybe you'd be right to an extent. But at last, from what I've understood, the nations have united.

Now, it would have been hard to do such a thing considering the amount of clans that had existed in that period. And I don't know whether you're aware or not, but the clan's wheal should always come first. So there was no point in having strong clan as Uchiha or Senju help the minorities.`

`It would have been a poor strategy.` She mumbled under her breath.

Madara continued as if he hadn't heard her comment. `I met Hashirama by accident. Eventually, I figure it out he was a shinobi. He was this embodiment of youth and ambition; although he lacked confidence in his skills and was slightly depressed. We started meeting often after that encounter. We fought, we laughter, we shared dreams… But we had never had enough trust in one another to actually tell our names.

You see, even as children, we were forced to grow up fast. War waits for no one. Being part of a famous clan may not be as easy as you may think. There was a lot of pressure. I felt… relieved to know that there was someone who bore the same burden on his shoulders. It made me feel less lonely, and more child-like. We were having some sort of bond. I was frustrated that he was better than me and he managed to beat me up a couple of times, but I was also glad for him. Does it even make sense?` He asked himself, not really expecting an answer.

The discussion was forcing him to face his past. And even if Madara had never run from a fight, he wasn't looking forward to this one. It was still not easy to accept some fact. The Uchiha was surprised by how natural the words did come on his tongue. It didn't seem bizarre to tell the green-eyed medic all the details. If anything, he felt lighter. He had done many mistakes and had brought misery to many souls, but he was not a monster. He could not stand the fact she might have thought so.

He had not cared about other's opinion in a long time. However, something was different with _her._ He couldn't put into words what was amiss.

She wanted to respond – to tell him that she had seen it before – but the words wouldn't roll out of her tongue. He seemed lost in memories and Sakura didn't dare to disturb him.

`Our clans found out. Both of them, obviously without the other's knowledge, decided to set up a scam. I found it out and so did Hashirama. There was a thing about throwing rocks we had. We had written a warning onto the rocks and then exchanged them. We hurried to left the scene, but then our family appeared, namely our fathers and brothers. The parents aimed for the other's children and that how we found ourselves engaged in a battle. I have lost more than one brother and it was the same for Hashirama. We would have done anything to protect our little brothers, even if it meant killing the one that had understood us. My father decided that we withdraw and that left the Senju alive. Then…`

`I don't understand. You are a powerful clan. Why did your father choose to take a step back?`

His teeth clenched resoundingly and Sakura wondered what she had said wrong. He was prideful, but it couldn't be the motive besides his strange reaction.

Madara was somehow ashamed that he had shown so much emotion then. It went against the roughness their parent had taught them. He didn't want anyone to know that he had actually shown weakness in front of the enemy. He looked at Sakura and asked himself again if he made the right choice. He couldn't know the reasoning behind her interest.

He had no idea how much she knew about the Sharingan. As far as he was aware, she hadn't gotten the chance to study it very well. But there were always manuscripts, weren't there?

`It was the first time my Sharingan activated.` He murmured and when she looked her in the eye Madara knew that she _realised_ what it had meant.

Her eyes were burning. For an Uchiha to activate his Kekke Genkkai he had to suffer a profoundly emotional-traumatizing experience. If Madara's had activated in that fight, it meant he had deeply cared for Hashirama.

She forced her tears to stay hide, certain that Madara wouldn't appreciate the gesture. She knew it was hard for him to speak of such things and her soothing tone would not do any good.

Now, she was feeling malicious. She regretted ever engaging him in the conversation.

`It's enough, Uchiha. I've heard enough.`

However, her deliberate harsh tone didn't waver his determination.

`He met years later, still on the battlefield. Tobirama wounded Izuna fatally. I run towards him as soon as I realised what had happened. However, ninja medics were rare and not very skilled; I was to find later that there was nothing to be done for my brother.`

Sakura felt the urge to scream. She had read such a scenario, she learnt them, and she knew there were still little villages which confronted with the above-mentioned problem. It was not fair! As a medic, she found the situation unacceptable.

She shouldn't have, but she pitied the poor man. He had lived a life full of misery. She couldn't deny that he was the bad guy, but still he had his own sad story.

Maybe asking that question hadn't been such a good idea after all.

Unaware of her tenseness, he continued.

`While Izuna was clinging onto me, Hashirama proposed me to set aside the hatred and to start anew. To build the village we have always dreamed of.`

He decided not to tell her that he had even thought of accepting. It was something that only he should know.

`Izuna… he was not agreeing. He made me promise I wouldn't do that.`

Sakura was dazzled. But for his little brother's request, Madara would have probably chosen another path in life. The constant thought of disappointing your family couldn't be easy to bear.

She looked at him as if it was the first time. She didn't see a monster or a mad-man. Instead, she saw a poor boy that had grown into a lost adult. She was darkness so thick that the light would be afraid to enter. She also saw loneliness – and quarrel.

It scared her.

It hit her so fast that she barely had time to catch her breath. He was still putting the blame on him.

`So you see,` he said as he intended to leave the room `the village should have never existed in the first place. It was just a mistake that… I've done in my naïve years.`

`Uchiha.` She called his name, not really knowing what she could tell. He stilled but made no movement to turn his face to her. His back was stiff and she cursed under her breath. Never had she thought the discussion would lead to _this._

He gave her no time to think. A sad chuckled escaped his throat. `Now, now, Sakura. I think we're beyond such formalities; don't you?`

And the he left her alone, and she could almost see all the ghosts that haunted him. Too bad he was not there when she let that decisive sentence fill the air. Her tone was low and soft, but the damnation the words contained let room for no solution.

She was trapped – because she was actually starting to not bother about his past.

`I do, _Madara._ `


	12. Chapter 11 The decisive experiment

**Chapter 11**

 _The decisive experiment_

Sakura inhaled, but it was as if her breath had been caught in her throat. She had revised her decision several times; still, her determination didn't waver. It was – possibly – one of the most reckless things she had ever done.

 _It's going to change everything._ She said to herself. _Yet, I have to find out the truth. I must be honest with me._

There was really not an easy way out of the situation. She had to face it and hope for the best. Sakura had already tried running from her feelings, and it had led her to nowhere. She was tired.

Since Madara had confessed his sentiments towards Konohagakure, the first Hokage, and his brother, she avoided him. Not because she didn't believe him; more because she had no idea what to tell him. She had never been expecting such sincerity.

It disturbed him greatly as he was now under the impression he had made a fool out of himself. More than once Madara had told to himself that he should have kept his mouth shut. Her calculated indifference… hurt. A façade or not, he didn't care. Eventually, he had ceased approaching her. Being confident it was for the best, he let a few days pass.

It was the fourth day since _that_ talk.

Sakura gathered her courage. It was going to be embarrassing and weird.

Standing in front of his door, she had a brief moment of hesitation. The medic wondered how would he react. Would he laugh, or he would even spare her a second glance? To be honest, she couldn't say it wasn't his right. Her behavior had been unacceptable.

But she hadn't hidden her chakra, letting him know she was there. There was no way in hell she would back down now.

`Don't make me regret it.` she whispered.

If Madara had been a lesser shinobi, he wouldn't have caught her words through the wooden door. It sparked his interest that she was there. He couldn't find a motive. The Uchiha he was, he just couldn't ease her situation. Just when she lifted her hand, prepared to knock, he opened widely the door.

Madara leaned on the door frame, looking bored. She quivered under his gaze. Her cheeks were suddenly pink and she was feeling ridiculous. Seriously, what had been in her mind coming with _such_ a motion?!

Expectedly, his brow rose. Sakura could hear her heart beating fast – she was sure he was able to hear it, too. The pink-haired woman's mouth went dry. Her tongue passed rapidly over her lips, trying to moisturize them. His eyes twitched in a way that made her insides melt. If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn there was lust in them.

`May I come in?`

There was nobody in the building apart from them. Hence, there was no need for more intimacy. Madara was about to comment that it might not be the best idea – having the devilish woman inside gave his control a hard time. But her big green eyes coaxed him. He moved, so Sakura could enter. She sighted relieved.

 _Now the hard part begins._

She studied for a second his royal features. All she wanted to do was caress his lips… Her head snapped. Blinking fast, she changed her focus so that it wouldn't be on him anymore. Glad she didn't stare any further, he took in her appearance. She seemed troubled. Her hands were moving frenetically and if the dark skin under her orbs were any proof, she had been quite so for some time.

`I don't really know how to start.` she said.

It was such a strange situation for her, to be at a loss for words. Especially after she had made so many scenarios, and schemes and alternatives for this conversation.

`With the beginning, perhaps? Take your time. It's not like I've anywhere to go.`

He walked past her, lying on his bed. She was startled. His breathing was soft and relaxed and his muscles held nothing of her tenseness. Madara could point out that she felt out of place. He pitied her in a way, but he couldn't afford to get hurt – _again._ It was bad enough that she had any sort of power over him. It was true that Uchiha's were ruled by emotions, but they were very good at hiding it.

`I had been thinking.`

He waited for her to continue but she kept staring at the ceiling.

`It is good, I guess. What had you been thinking about?`

`About…`

 _Us._ She couldn't say it out aloud, for Kami's sake.

`A theory I would like to test.` If he had expected any other response, he didn't show it. `I would need your help.`

`I hope you don't suggest that I should be your guinea pig.` he said tonelessly.

Sakura's eyes widened shocked. It seemed she had managed to vex him once again.

`Nothing of that sort! I wouldn't put your life in danger!` she added.

So worried was she that Madara misunderstood her intentions, that she missed the way his eyes softened, looking at her tenderly. Her spontaneous outburst satisfied him, as it was evident it was not over planed.

`Sorry to disappoint you, Sakura, but I have no affinity for medical Ninjutsu. At least not in the way you do.`

 _It's not like there is anything medical. It's more about the fact that I am a freak with a twisted mind while you have a haunted soul. What a couple we would make!_

`Still, you can help me. All you have to do is trust me. You don't even have to lift one finger.`

 _Well, who said I am not a good liar?_

`I am going to do everything. And if it really bothers you, we will stop immediately.`

His brows knitted together. She didn't like the suspicious look on his face. It was her fault that he was so. Hadn't she been one that threatened him all the time; that emphasized how much she despised him? She hadn't been vocal every time, but he was intelligent enough to figure it out.

`What is this experiment about, more precisely?`

`I cannot tell you. You have to trust me on this one.`

It was fishy that she was trying so hard to convince him. Madara wasn't born yesterday. There was a catch. But what?

`Please, _Madara._ `

His mind went black. He was staring incredulously at her. It was the first time she called him by his first name. As fast as he registered the warmth – and despair – in her tone he was hooked. The way his name was one her lips was elevating. It was like the whisper of a lover, like she _cared._

`I'm in.` he stated simply, and she was taken aback by his rapid agreement.

Sakura had initially thought it would take her dozen of minutes to engage him in her craziness and then another eternity to actually set her plan into action. Now that it was happening so fast, she was afraid she might have been too rushed. Maybe she had misinterpreted his actions.

 _Poor you! The kisses you have shared could not be misunderstood._

 _Oh, you are my Inner. How does it come you seem to know things I do not?_

 _Evidently, I am the rational one here._

 _Damn it. Of course, I am crazy since you don't stop talking. You just fill my mind with shallow things and get me distracted._

Getting in a fight with herself was the last thing she needed. But that was a way she knew for sure that helped her overcome stress. And it was safer than throwing punches to the right and to the left.

`When would you like to start?` his voice woke her from the reverie.

`Right now. Could you sit up, please?` He complied without a second word. `I know it may sound strange, but I need you to close your eyes.`

`Are you trying to kill me?` Madara said teasingly.

`You cannot be killed, remember? And to answer your question, no. I am merely following the plan of the experiment.`

`Still, I prefer not being stabbed, poisoned or punched, however. I will do as you say as long as you stop masking your chakra – I do not care that at the moment I can sense it. It is too subtle for my liking.`

Sakura did as he had instructed her. Madara's form relaxed all of a sudden. In essence, it wasn't that he didn't trust her – she was his medic! –, but he had learnt from a young age to not subdue rules if he could change them. Being able to impose his rules meant he was not in disadvantage. Sakura had a long path in life to follow in order to be taught such precious lessons.

He reluctantly closed his eyes and she approached him. Her footsteps were echoing loud in the silent room. She indulged herself observing his every line. His long lashes were thick, his lips full and his silky spike hair was also unruly. He had an aristocratic air she hadn't seen at anyone else before. And there was his self-confidence – which, true, tended to arrogance. He was proud but in the manner of a big lazy cat that knew she could have caught the mouse if she really had wanted to.

Sakura wondered if she _did_ know what she was doing.

In front of her stood a broad-shouldered shinobi who could take down an entire nation on his own.

In front of her stood a haunted man who had decided to like in the safety of dark.

In front of her stood a man that made funny things to her insides with only his gaze.

She was strong, but she was out of his league. Sakura just couldn't compete against him. There he was, a man who could have killed her if she wasn't careful, who could have broken her heart.

In front of her was an Uchiha who could have cast a Genjutsu upon her of which she would die terrified.

She was now facing him. Sakura reached for his hand.

 _No!_ She screamed.

Right now, in front of her was neither a ruthless criminal nor an arrogant Uchiha.

He was _just Madara_.

And she was _just Sakura_.

He asked himself what she was doing. It appeared she was studying his hand which was beyond strange. He felt her soft fingers tracing various lines on his palm. He was mesmerized. Not necessarily by her action, but by the intimacy they shared. It felt comfortable.

It felt right.

There was a giant peewee in her throat. She was so nervous it was as if she was twelve all over again. Not that she had much more experience with men now. And Madara was so intimidating, so dangerously manly that was driving her nuts. Grabbing his other hand she forced herself to swallow her anxiety. The young woman didn't attempt to seduce him – like she had _any_ idea about how to do so. But she needed him to be as relaxed as possible and, hopefully, eager. She had to put a spell on him!

Without thinking too much about it, she placed his big palms on her sides. He squeezed involuntarily. He had no idea what he had got himself into. When she came closer, allowing herself to touch him, Madara had to force his eye shut. He wanted so much to look her in the eye, to understand! He was afraid she might stop if he proceeded in that direction.

Instead, he stood still and enjoyed her little ministration. They were innocent but curious. She had a moment and indecision and he assured her in a low barely audible tone that she might do whatever she wanted. It had been the incentive she'd needed. Next, her warm fingers were pressed onto his hip bone. He felt the urge to moan, but he restrained himself. He was determined to let her have the initiative – this time.

Even so, Madara took the right to get his hands under her shirt, feeling the smooth flesh. Her scent was intoxicating. Never has he thought that being disposed of by one of his senses – namely his sight – could make such a drastic change. Everything seemed to be ten times more intense. She caressed his milky skin, preparing herself for what would follow. It was high time she did what she had come for.

Rising on the balls of her feet, Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck. Tangling her fingers in the ebony hair, she forced him to lower his face. She could feel his hot breath on her face. Even if she was embarrassed, it didn't feel awkward.

She put her mouth on top of his. It had started as something chaste, but it rapidly transformed into something more intense, more passionate. Sakura clung to him, and he didn't dare to let her go.

Their tongues were playing naughtily. She bit his bottom lip and he sucked the tip of her tongue, drinking her essence. For a moment she thought he had used a Katon Jutsu, for she felt her insides on fire. The world seemed suspended. Nothing really mattered.

 _I guess I found out._ It was Sakura's last coherent thought.

Her plan had succeeded. Sakura had no idea whether she should have congratulated her for being right or smack the hell out of her.

She had wanted to see if there was more than lust. And there was, at least on her behalf. Her heart was aching for something unnamed. She had really fallen for him.

She wanted to see if he trusted her enough to yield her the control. It appeared so.

She was…

All at once they both froze. Some steps could be heard in the hallway. Even in their high time they were tremendously skilled shinobis. Madara's eyes snapped open and Sakura let out an angered noise. He positioned between her and the door – on which the possible threat might enter. Had she not been dizzy, she would have commented that she was able to protect herself.

Sakura could feel only an unknown chakra approach – it was either intentional or one of the men in the hallway wasn't so good. But there were more people. She could tell by the number of steps.

`There may be four or five. The one you have sensed included.` She spoke as she was rapidly coming back to her senses. The chakra was too poorly mask for a man of Madara's rank not to observe.

The door opened slowly. Sakura's fist clenched, charged with chakra. Madara's Sharingan started spinning. His form was tense. It wasn't that he couldn't fight. More that he was not still so well to be able to fight along keeping his little medic out of danger. She could take care of herself that he knew too well. However, from the moment, she had called him by his first name Sakura had signed her sentence. There was no way she would get rid of him now.

When the kunoichi observed who entered, she almost wished it was an enemy. They wouldn't have cared about her thoroughly kissed lips and messy hair. They wouldn't have looked at her as if she had made a mistake.

A damn enemy couldn't have judged her!

Madara was still tense and Sakura wanted a hole to appear out of nowhere and to eat her alive.

She really was screwed for she was now sure that there was no turning back.


	13. Chapter 12 Elders' involvement

**Chapter 12**

 _Elders' involvement_

Sakura closed her eyes for a brief second. If only it was a nightmare…

A few coughs caught her attention. In front of her stood five persons – Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Ino Yamanaka, Moegi and an ANBU whose face was covered by the standard mask, so she couldn't say if she had met him before. The elders' brows were furrowed and their lips a straight line. In Homura's eyes, a sparkle of anger could be seen. Koharu was more reserved in displaying any emotion. Still, her gaze flew deliberately slow from Sakura to Madara and again to the medic.

The exotic-haired woman felt her cheeks warming. From her point of view, the Hokage's councilors could shove their opinions in their old asses, especially after they had forced her to nurse him. Not to add that they had regarded suspiciously her shishou's decisions – more than just once. They were just another pair of hypocrites among the people of Konoha. After Danzou's death, they had gone crazy. The bastard's way of thinking and behaving had already infected them, for they did not seek the Third's teachings anymore. Needless to say, they thought Konoha should be ruled with an iron grip, and definitely not with the shaky hand of a sake drinker. Even well-acquainted with Tsunade's force and correctness, they were still standing against the Godaime.

Had there not been Jiraya in the first place, the councilors would have never accepted her.

It made Sakura sick to think that her beloved village had such… _beings_ in high positions.

However, it was her childhood friend's reaction that got her ashamed – of getting caught, if not anything else. The blonde kunoichi was stiff and her eyes widen in disbelief. With an analytical glare, she observed Sakura's messy hair and red lips. Ino couldn't help noticing her wrinkled blouse.

Ino Yamanaka was a flirt. She had gone on many dates and laid down a few times. The heiress understood men – and women, for the matter. And she had a very good idea about what could have happened between the two shinobis. Yet, she refused to believe Sakura would go for a madman. Her innocent friend, who had refused so many males, just could _not_ jump Uchiha Madara's bones. It wouldn't have been only wrong, but also mind-shattering.

However, the criminal's slightly bloody lip told another story. To think he bit it himself would have been foolish. Ino might not have been a genius, but she wasn't stupid. In regards to human's interaction, she was quite the opposite. And the air was filled with sexual tension. It was disturbing.

She had joked many times about Sakura's need of finding a man – but she had never meant _another damn Uchiha_. To top it all, this one was even worse than the previous, for Madara was definitely the cruelest of them.

Sakura watched from beneath her lashes how Ino's gaze clouded with understanding. The nervous tremor of her best friend told her that there was a long – _interrogation_ – discussion waiting for her.

The ANBU remained perfectly still, not daring to move. He was exactly like the rest from the ROOT; a fighting machine, a weapon prepared to destroy at the flinch of a hand. The medic wasn't surprised anymore as Sai's emotionless behavior had forced her to learn a few things about the dark organization within Konoha's borders. They all seemed to be perfect copies of one another. When he eventually moved, after a few minutes, he inclined his head mockingly.

Only then Madara did spare him a glance. He appeared bored, but there was something ferocious in his calm and relaxed position.

He hadn't seen the elders of Konohagakure for some time now, and it was not the best moment from all. He wanted to twist their heads for interrupting him and Sakura. And the way the blonde woman that had come with them was sizing him up was ridiculous and threatening.

Madara's eyes glittered; he was wondering how much it would take to kill them. Five minutes perhaps? Gone in his tactics, he barely realized when Sakura went in front of him.

`Mitokade-sama, Utatane-sama.` she greeted them, forcing a smile. It couldn't have looked more false. `What does bring you here?`

A few minutes passed and neither responded. The tension in the room was almost palpable. The fact that she could feel Madara's chakra going into crazy waves didn't help either. He was not a patient man and they were not lenient. Had she not been afraid of their reaction, she would have turned around and tell him to control himself. But she couldn't appear as close as to commanding him. She was his medic, not his sempai – although she highly doubted the dark-haired man would have listened, no matter her rank.

Moegi seemed the only one unaware of the building disaster. She looked concerned at Madara. It was obvious she was scared. More than that, nothing could be told. Sakura was curious at why had she been sent here in the first place. It wasn't a position for a newly-promoted Chunnin. Not to mention that the advancement had been done hurriedly, due to the starting war.

Ino opened her mouth, deciding to dissipate the stress. But right then, Koharu interfered.

`If I were you, I wouldn't do that.` she stated bluntly.

Madara's jaw clenched nervously. He hated to be bossed around. If he was to kill them, the Uchiha would start with her. The warning in her voice was clear, and he was sure it came as a response to his boiling chakra. If Sakura had moved behind him, Madara would have used a Katon to teach them a lesson. However, his stubborn companion positioned herself so that he couldn't touch anyone without hurting her also.

 _Foolish girl…_

He didn't want to risk hurting her. He sighed, ever so softly that nobody had heard him.

The blue-eyed girl moved in front of the elder, a clear sign of disrespect. Her long purple skirt soughed noisily.

`We are here at Hokage's orders.`

Madara rolled his eyes and Sakura felt the need to do the same. If those two old men were there, it was clear whose orders it had been.

`I am listening.` Sakura responded in a very professional tone. She still knew how she should behave.

`I have to look at Uchiha's medical file and then start _the_ procedure.`

Sakura's mind went blank. She remembered having a talk with her master about the subject. A few weeks ago she wouldn't have cared. But it had been in the past. Her confused feelings of Madara didn't help either. She felt like she had to choose between standing for her village and for the man – _criminal –_ she was in love with.

Did they want to do this soon?

Truth to be told, it was the right time; however, she knew the implications and was not content with them. There was more than the pain that Madara would feel – she was sure he could cope with that. He was a very strong man, she had no doubt. But the sense of vulnerability and the incapacity during the procedure itself were humiliating for such a proud man. It would have knocked his moral down; unless he decided not to cooperate, which would have been even worse. At least, for her.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. If she hadn't cared, the situation would have been otherwise. So much simpler. But now…

She gave herself a mental slap. Tsunade always taught her not to get involved in any sort of relationship with a patient. It was unprofessional and damaging.

`However, I think I already know the answer.` Ino stated in a low voice.

She looked at her friend. Of course, she knew the answer. She was also a very skilled med-nin. The rapid twitch at the corner of her mouth told Sakura that she knew the apprentice of the Godaime was not happy with the news.

`Mitokade-sama and Utatane-sama are here as supervisors. Moegi has come as my assistant. You may know she is training to be a medical-ninja. Anbu-san is here to do the technique.`

She couldn't attack any of them for the sake of Madara. She wasn't even sure if she was ready for such a display of affection. However, it would have been better if she had been allowed to be the medic on the mission.

`I understand. I must say it is not the perfect time.` She tried to resonate. Being rational and calm was the only thing she could do at the moment. She hoped it would be enough. `It speeds the process of healing so it would be better if we leave him like that for a few more days.`

Madara fumed at her indifferent tone. He didn't like it at all; although she could detect the nervousness in her tone, he decided to ignore it. Probably it was only his imagination. She was speaking as if he was not there! He was not to be ignored.

`We do not care.` This time, it was Homura that had spoken.

Sakura's leg muscle tensed. She wanted to punch them so damn hard! Ah, if only she could be a reckless bitch. But she was the right-hand of the Hokage – people had expectations from her.

She knew this fight was over. She hoped there would be enough time for her to give her patient a pill. One which _would make a difference._

* * *

To say it hurt like hell was an understatement. Never in his life had Madara experienced such agonizing pain. It felt as if his insides were torn out. He asked himself, for the millionth time, why he hadn't destroyed the place. It would have been so easy!

Gritting his teeth, Madara resisted the urge to growl. Having his chakra sealed was not a nice experience. He couldn't understand what they were thinking. Even without chakra and Sharingan he was a highly skilled shinobi. He learnt a long time ago not to put all his hope in his bloodline limit or his natural force. It was laughable they thought it could keep him from hurting them. But for his precarious position, he would have mocked the hell out of them.

Behind him stood the blonde girl whom he didn't like a bit. Her hands were heavy on his back and the chakra Ino was pouring in him felt invasive. He didn't want her help, although, if he was to be honest, he might have faint without it. However, Sakura's palms should have been on him. Her floral scent would have calmed him.

His body was trembling. It was unnatural for such a power to succumb. Besides, Madara had not a submissive bone in his entire body.

The ANBU eyed Moegi, telling her to stab him further. The girl sighed and complied. She closed her eyes and pushed the kunai. Dark red blood fell on the ground. The poor girl would never be the same after the mission. It had to mark her life for sure. The smell was breathtaking. It was so much mess in the room!

Whether one was a doctor or not, his chakra was normally directed towards the injury. It was simple Biology. They needed the chakra to gather in just one place. This was the only way the temporary team could restrict him.

Ino tried to focus, but a bad feeling kept bugging her. Catching a glimpse of Sakura, she told herself that she must hurry. Her pink-haired friend's patience seemed to thin. She wanted to take a deep inhalation, but the smell of blood was too strong, even for her used nose. It would have made her throw up.

The legendary shinobi's fist clenched. He was using all his willpower to restrain himself from killing them all. However, he would make sure they'd pay. Not today, but _someday._ He just couldn't let them walk away after this.

Moegi continued her brutal treatment and he glanced at her. It was ridiculous that he had allowed such a weak being to hurt him. From the corner of his eye, he observed Sakura. She looked so nervous.

He had to remember to thank her later. If it hadn't been for the pill she had secretly given him, he would have already screamed in pain – and his chakra reserves would have been dangerously low. But she considered she had to take care of him. It was… touching. He couldn't recall when it had been the last time someone had put himself in danger for him; because if they had found out what she had done, Sakura would have been in real trouble.

The kunai in his forearm went mercilessly through his flesh. Ino put three fingers at the base of his neck. That was the moment when he felt a strange pressure at the level of his head.

`Stop it!` Sakura said gasping.

Madara looked horrible. She felt responsible. If only she hadn't told them his real condition! Her fear was irrational. He couldn't be killed. But the thought of having him tortured and humiliated in such a manner was sickening. She couldn't understand why he was accepting all of it – like he didn't even care.

`You're going to kill him. Stop!` she yelled, this time, taking a step forward.

The tension in the room was electrifying. Nobody dared to move. Ino appeared guilty but didn't do what she had been asked. The ANBU operative waited for new orders from the elders. There weren't any.

`He's immortal.`

Madara was fascinated by the ferocity in Sakura's eyes. He hadn't seen her so determined in a long time. Her green eyes were sparkling with anger and her body was tensed. It was a delicious view. Her rosy lips looked tempting even in a straight line.

Everything was darkening around him and he felt the urge to sleep. It appeared as if all his power left him. Madara focused his attention on Sakura. She was observing him. Her image started to blur.

The moment Madara's eyes rolled in his head, Sakura thought she was about to explode out of concern. Her heart was heavy and her mind foggy. All she knew was that his beautiful dark eyes disappeared under his lids and that his body was suddenly falling numb on the floor.

 _Red_.

She saw red in front of her eyes. The fact that the ANBU was still gathering and sealing his chakra didn't help at calming her down. Without giving it a second, she took action.

`I told you to stop! Shannaro!` she launched herself, taking the ANBU by surprise.

A hard punch landed on his face, cracking the mask. Everything happened so fast it was difficult to register. All the persons in the room were frozen. Ino's eyes were big with fear and Moegi was already backing down. Ino had seen her friend pissed off many times, but this time around it seemed more serious. Like she was on a mission fighting against ninjas from other villages.

She caught Madara, who was senseless. Sakura had to bite her tongue not to curse them all. She put her healing chakra on his injured arm. Infusing him with chakra, she took one of his hands around her neck. He was literally anchoring her on the ground.

`Come closer and I'm going to show you a painful death only the Godaime herself could.`

It made the shinobi hesitate. She was no joke, in spite of her pink hair. Ripping his organs, stopping his heart, burning his skin, suffocating him… the variants were endless – especially because Sakura was not one with a limited imagination. Threatening an ANBU was not a smart move, but she wasn't afraid. She knew her capabilities.

If Madara had been awake, he would have been very proud. Unfortunately, he was not to see the kunoichi protecting him.

* * *

Sakura looked worriedly at her patient unconscious body. He seemed fragile. Their fingers were tangled. She had refused to let him go after the elders flew. She couldn't understand why they had to step in. What was the point?

Her palm was still glowing green. She hadn't stopped pouring chakra into him, even though it made her dizzy and exhausted. The medic wanted to make sure there would be no complications.

Ino entered the room without any ceremony. Sakura didn't acknowledge her presence. She was angry with her friend. Madara had fainted because of her. And why didn't she stop when the ninja had asked for it? Ino should have had more trust in her – she knew what she was doing!

`We need to talk.` the blonde said.

`I know.` She replied tonelessly, even though her friend didn't ask a question.

`Forehead…` she sighed tiredly.

`Let's go somewhere else. We wouldn't want to disturb Madara, would we?`

He couldn't possibly hear them and the rest of the group that had taken them by surprise were gone. Still, Sakura didn't want to risk having Madara hear Ino's interrogation. She knew her friend, and her questions were not the most polite ones.

Getting up, she walked past the blonde.

 _Ah, this day doesn't seem to finish!_

 _Just think about the moment he will be awake._

 _Uf! I hate when you're right._

 _You mean most of the time?_

 _Oh, shut up._

Inner Sakura laughed amused. However, she felt also like crying. She would assist at the conversation with Madara – and Ino –, too.


	14. Chapter 13 Eavesdrop Unexpected events

**Chapter 13**

 _Eavesdrop. Unexpected events_

All she wanted – _and needed –_ were a few moments alone in order to clear her mind. She didn't ask for too much. But her friend was not about to protect her mental health, though. In fact, Ino needed to rest much more as she had been close to a panic attack.

Serious, realizing your best friend might be into a sort of relationship with a crazy insanely-powerful murderer could _not_ be taken lightly. The blonde wished she had overreacted, but in all truth, she hadn't.

As soon as they were out of Madara's room, the blue-eyed kunoichi started to speak. Her words were nothing akin to politeness.

"What the hell is in your head, _Forehead_? Are you going insane?"

Sakura should have been grateful for the simple fact her friend was still calling her by that stupid nickname. But her day was just unbearable.

"What are you talking about, _Pig_?"

"You've punched an ANBU! To protect a damn Uchiha, too. Are you…"

"I thought you had a thing for them." she interrupted her companion.

"Oh, please. Be serious. It was ages ago when I had like Sasuke. And I haven't really met another Uchiha. No, no, Forehead. I'd rather say you have a thing for them."

Sakura's form stiffened. She didn't like the course of this particular discussion at all. There were some major differences between Sasuke and Madara, but she wasn't about to point them out to her friend. Eventually, Ino would be horrified to realize how many things she knew. Besides, she was not attracted to Madara because he was an Uchiha, was she? And he did look great, but she hoped she wasn't such a shallow person. A nice body and few manners were not enough to catch her into a trap.

"It's ridiculous." she responded.

"Are you having sex with him?"

Ino's question had been so blunt that the other kunoichi stopped. Her cheeks were turning a bright pink, but she gave it no importance. The blonde definitely didn't know what privacy or finesse was. It was obvious.

"What's with these questions all of a sudden?"

"Don't try to escape it. You've protected him! In front of the elders, too. Do you intend to convince me you had no idea what you were doing?"

"Er… Ne, he is my patient after all. What did you expect me to do?"

"I don't know, Forehead. But not throwing punches everywhere."

"It was just one." she muttered under her breath.

"… and threaten an ANBU." Ino continued undisturbed. "I repeat myself. Are you sleeping with the man?"

"Baka. I don't."

 _Yet._ Inner Sakura commented casually, but she reduced her to silence.

Sakura was starting to get anxious. Her blonde friend had the right to ask her the questions, but her accusing tone was vexatious. She had hoped Ino wouldn't judge her. At least, not until she listened to the whole story.

She was still Sakura Haruno of Konoha, the apprentice of Tsunade-hime, the Hokage. A man wouldn't change anything. Even if she was to fall for him, she wouldn't betray her master, her village, and her comrades. She was not to disappoint all those people who had put their faith in her.

"So what's up with you two?" Ino continued her interrogation, eying her suspiciously.

If Sakura was bad at hiding her emotions, it's worth mentioning that Ino was even worse.

"A professional relationship. Nothing you should be worried about."

Lying to her friend was not a wise move. However, the situation asked for drastic measures. Who would know what Ino would do if she had any idea of the reality? In addition to this, why should she worry an important person from her life?

"Hm. Well, the sexual tension that was thickening the air contradicts you. Are you sure you don't like him because he resembles with Sasuke?"

One of Sakura's fists made contact with a wall. It shattered even if she hadn't used her chakra. She was a very strong young woman.

Having Ino under the impression that she would fall for a man because of an… _idiot_ … who had hurt her to limits, made her want to strangle somebody. Just how could she think something like that? Did she not know Sakura had _common sense?_

And why the comparison? Madara and Sasuke were not alike! One made her blood boil whereas the other froze it. She perceived them as different persons, for Kami's sake. The resemblance Ino was talking about wasn't at all that visible.

Yes, they were both Uchiha. However, one was the _founder_ of the damn clan.

Yes, their hair was black. But still, Madara's was a shade darker, and its silkiness was enchanting. Let's not add that it was way longer than Sasuke's.

Yes, they were both very alluring males. Yet, Sasuke was less manly and a lot leaner than Madara.

Furthermore, when it came to her… Madara was playful and provocative; Sasuke was… Sasuke – cold-hearted, arrogant, and ignorant.

Ino was acquainted with her friend's outburst, so it hadn't taken her by surprise. The conversation didn't sit well on her either. But that's what friends were for – to enlighten each other. The flirt of Konoha was scared that Sakura was making a mistake.

The error could prove fatal.

She wanted to believe that everything was under the medic's control. But they weren't talking about a childhood crush during the period they were Gennin. It wasn't about a mediocre ninja who she could take care of.

Madara Uchiha caught her attention. The legendary shinobi of all times was interested in Sakura. A man who killed thousands of people.

"You've got to be kidding me! What the hell you insinuate, Pig?! Do you think I would throw myself at him because he is an Uchiha? Or because there is a major difference betwe…"

"Minor."

" _Major_ difference between him and Sasuke? Don't you know me better than that?!"

Her sadness in her voice made Ino reconsider her actions. It was not the time to back down, though. She wanted to have the things cleared.

"So then tell me, what do you feel for him?"

* * *

Madara felt his members numb. It was a lot better than the vid he had been into. Fainting was no fun. He hadn't had such an experience before. It was energy draining. It seemed that since he had come back to life he'd been a lot in vulnerable positions. Being so was something he didn't want to get accustomed to.

So much shame for a ninja like him.

He scanned the room and found no one. There was a twist in his heart that made him growl in a low tone. He shouldn't have made any illusions that his young medic would be there when he had woken up. He could remember her determined look and hear her scream, but he highly doubted that she had stood against Konoha for him. Because protecting him would have been defiance towards the village.

He had no idea on what foot he was standing with his Tsurī. The Uchiha kind of liked her, and he was sure that getting laid wouldn't be a problem. But as long as she would have tried to use him, Madara didn't dare to allow her anywhere close his bed. He was, in general, a certain man. It was her he had no idea how to behave with.

His tongue wandered across his lips. An abnormality was that he could still _taste_ her. Her rosy lips appeared to still be pressed on his, making him harden. How could an innocent-looking girl turn him on like that? Or maybe it was her naivety that excited his interest?

Should he give her a chance? The egoist part of him thought how funny it would be to take one of the most precious medics of Konohagakure. He could almost see the angry faces of the citizens.

Thought, Sakura was not meant to be the tool of his revenge. It seemed wrong, even for the devil Madara knew he was. If anything, he wanted to engage in some _action_ with Tsurī because he could and wanted and so did she. Not for one of his many schemes.

He considered, only for a moment, that his second life would be way better without her. She was an undesired distraction. The shinobi was sure that he could still gain vengeance upon the village without her interference. He knew he should _protect her_ , which could not be missed from his view.

Sakura Haruno filled up a place in his heart – an empty and dark hole. His brightness hurt him, as he didn't deem himself worthy of it, but he craved for it. As an addicted couldn't live without his drug. His sole purpose was to right the wrong of his past, to lead the world on the path of peace – even if it meant being the bad guy for a while. Madara was a warrior. He could cope with a little hatred.

He had been prepared to give up his happiness to the others. The Tsukuyomi Plan hadn't been born out of selfishness, but rather out of selflessness. What was wrong in giving to the others _their_ world of perfection, even if it was just a dream?

Now, he wasn't so sure he would like to do it further. Sakura… gave him a purpose. Even if was protecting her – which, he was sure, the stubborn girls wouldn't agree.

Madara was confused. Why did he feel it that way? Never had he had a stronger reaction to anyone. And he had known her for a short period of time! Balancing is his mind; he took again into consideration the possibility of her chakra playing with his mind. She didn't appear to be a vixen. No matter what, he was not about to underestimate her.

Sakura was, in his opinion, a very loyal person. Who knew what would she do for Konoha?

A bitter taste formed in his mouth. He inhaled deeply, filling the lungs with air. The fact that it was stale didn't bother him. He had much more urgent problems to think of. Out of nowhere, in the dead silence, a punch could be heard. His shinobi sensitive senses took the control immediately. His ears quirked involuntarily. Madara passed beyond the constant _bum_ of his heart, trying to catch _that_ something else.

A ruffled nervous voice made its way to him. The Uchiha smirked satisfied. His instincts and abilities would never let him down. Getting up with the lighting speed, he leaned his shoulder on the wall. The sudden movement made his mind twirl. He closed his eyes, sighing. He should have been more careful.

"… _do you think… just because he's an Uchiha…"_

Well, it was good to know he wasn't taken seriously only because of his Clan. He liked to think he also had other qualities. It was reliving that Sakura thought the same – he was sure she was the one speaking.

Moreover, the knowledge that she wouldn't go for any guy made him chuckle. She was a little lioness. Apparently, she was not one to be content with anything less than she considered she deserved.

" _... there is a major difference… Sasuke?"_

At this, his face darkened imperceptibly, and his aura emanated a dangerous air. As far as he knew, Sasuke was another Uchiha – the one who had helped at his defeat. Being compared with a child made him angry to no end. It was bullshit. He was _the better_ choice, wasn't he?

The other kunoichi asked Sakura what she felt for him.

His mind went blank. For a second, it was again like in the vid. It was scary. All his body tensed and goose bumps formed on his arms. He was looking forward to hearing her answer. Sakura looked rather familiar with the girl, so her response had to be the honest one – especially since they had no idea somebody was eavesdropping.

How low had he fallen? Creeping to listen to a girl's private conversation. He could have just asked. On no account he was an idiot to believe, should she lie to him.

" _I don't care about him! Calm down, Ino-Pig. Yes, I would jump his bones, but it wouldn't mean anything. Would you stop babysitting me? Madara Uchiha means nothing to me – maybe just a good catch. Have you ever considered that it would make my job easier if he like me? For Kami! Do you think I would stand between the village and him?"_

" _But…"_

" _No buts. I would not. So stop worrying for nothing. I already know that Uchiha are selfish, manipulative, cruel bastards!"_

He hissed. The need of firing up the place was overwhelming. He had no idea what had happened to her in the past – and he kind of pitied her, and wanted, at the same time, to kill the foul that had hurt her – but he didn't deserve such a treatment. Madara was not even nearly as bad as she had described him.

 _Big idiot, I am!_

He thought there was a connection between them. He thought she liked him and did not only wish to "jump his bones".

 _A plan._

Yes, that's what he needed. He would teach her a lesson. Sakura thought Uchiha were evil… She hadn't yet met the Devil himself. Not for a moment did Madara show her how diabolic he was.

* * *

Ino looked at her friend's flushed face. She had almost reached her limit. The simple fact that she started screaming was enough of a proof. Deciding to drop the topic, she concluded by saying that Sakura should be careful as she was playing with fire, and nobody could control the fire within.

The said girl was still nervous. Firstly, because Ino was so invasive; secondly, because she had lied to the person involved. As dedicated as she was to Konoha, she had always been, above all, a correct woman. If she considered that it did injustice to Madara, she would have stood his ground. Of course, she couldn't say out aloud. The Yamanaka heiress would have had a heart attack – and then she would come back to life just to strangle Sakura.

"Ok. But we keep in touch. Let me know if anything bad happens."

Madara had been quite nice with her. She didn't think there would occur any troubles, especially if the village decided to let them be. He wasn't really a bad guy – not in the depth of his heart, at least. But she guessed in his time any display of emotion would have been a weakness.

Sakura could forgive him; as long as he let the passion inside of him see the surface when they were together, she was alright with everything.

The medic had been in a dilemma. The elders' involvement proved to help her make a decision. She wanted to go with the flow and see how things worked out with the handsome Uchiha. What was there to lose, anyway? Besides her foolish heart, which was torture, however, because the continuous anguish she had experienced.

"Take care of yourself. And give Naruto my kind regards, will you?"

* * *

She opened the door ever so silent, afraid she would disturb her patient. It was already night and in the room was dark. Checking Madara's condition one more time was obligatory. Maybe she would even stay the night, to make sure he's fine.

With a _click_ the door closed.

He could hear her calm breathing. The floral scent made his nose wrinkle. Her aura was deceiving. Sakura's soft steps could be hardly heard. She was a great kunoichi – silent when needed, although he knew her strength was brute force.

 _Stop admiring her._

He took one of his gloves down.

 _One…_

He would show her.

 _Two…_

How did she dare to play him, of all people?

 _Three._

He would make sure it's the last time she does it.

Sakura could say something was not alright, but she wasn't able to name it. It was just a sensation that made the palms sweat and the hair on the nape of her neck rise. The switch was a little further from the doorframe. She found it illogic. The moment she laid her finger on the white square, somebody turned her over, striking her hard against the wall. Her eyes closed for a second – a mistake.

She wondered if maybe Ino had been right. Madara might have been crazy. How else could the current situation be explained?

She concentrated chakra in her fists, prepared to fight back. He wouldn't allow her a moment. Catching her hands, he put something cold around her wrists. The moment she felt her vital energy going… nowhere, she realised they were chakra draining bindings. As long as she did not use her force, nothing would happen. If only Madara had learnt already she didn't rely only on her chakra.

She aimed for a stomach punch, to get him off of her. He dodged it smoothly, then putting his leg between hers, forcing her to keep them apart in a very embarrassing and painful position.

"What are you…?"

The words died on Sakura's lip when she felt his hand curling around her neck. Her eyes widen in disbelief.

Madara could detect her irregular pulse under his fingertips.

She blinked fast, not to let tears gather in her eyes. Why had she been so careless? Still, a sniff escaped her throat, and she wanted to curse herself for the sign of fear.

"Sh…" He murmured while his finger caressed her jaw. "That's a dirty mouth you have." he whispered, his squeezing her softly.

Had there been a less dangerous situation, she would have had time to think. Now, she barely had the capacity.

His next gesture made her toes curl at first, and then her body froze.


	15. Chapter 14 Violence Haunted soul

**Chapter 14**

 _Violence. Haunted soul_

At first, her toes curled. One of his palms fondled more than half of her body until he situated it on one of her hips. Then, he pinched it grievously and she froze in place. It _hurt!_ His gripe was meant to almost injury her. Madara's fingers were burning her skin.

She wanted to scream – not only of discomfort but also of frustration. What had she done to deserve such a ruthless treatment? The lazy circles he was drawing on her jaw appeared rather as a threat. Never had she thought a quite intimate and romantic gesture could scare her. Her heart was heavier than ever.

Sakura considered there couldn't possibly be something worse. She was wrong, because he closed the distance between them, invading her personal space. In another circumstance, she might not have been infuriated, but it wasn't the case.

She opened her mouth to comment, but he wrapped his palm more. She was sure there would be some bruises the following day. Should have he given her the opportunity, Sakura would have swept the ground with him! She was not his puppet do to with her as he pleased.

"You know, if you wanted me to fuck your brains out, you could've asked nicely." He stated simply, and she shrugged at the word choice. "Still, we can rectify the situation."

Her eyes widen in disbelief. What did he mean?

Still locking her neck, he pressed his lips to hers. It was nothing like the kisses they had shared before. This one was brutal, and it disgusted her. His nervousness could be felt by Sakura. She had yet realized what was wrong. When his tongue forced its way into her mouth, she closed her eyes. She was not weak, but this hadn't happened before. She wanted to fight back but had no idea how to do so. A tear escaped, and even she thought of herself as pathetic.

 _This can't be happening._ She whined in her mind. _It can't._

Her core was tightening in anticipation and her nipples were hardening. Her reaction was not normal. Yes, he was a virile man, with some fairly worked skills, but he was taking advantage of her. It was not meant to _pleasure_ her. Sakura's body seemed unaware by the simple fact. She wondered, for a brief second, if this was the result of being attracted to him. Madara's continuous friction _there_ using his knee was not helping at all. If anything, the delicious pain caused by the now sensitive spot was heavenly.

Her mind was telling her it was wrong. Even Inner Sakura!

She was just starting to put order in her thoughts when he distanced brusquely. Even the clamp around her neck loosened.

He inhaled softly, taking in her appearance. Things were not going exactly as he had hoped. He was becoming aroused. The pants she was making were turning him on. If he had closed his eye, Madara could have even forgotten that in front of him was a damn pink-furred vixen, who had dared to play with him. For a brief moment, he wanted to throw everything away, to ravish her senses and be done with it. Then, she spoke.

"You won't rape me, bastard. I _will not_ allow it to happen."

She didn't have a plan, but Sakura would come up with something.

Madara's anger flared. He was not the monster she was trying to make out of him. His intent was to scare her and to have a little fun. However, he would not rape her. If he wanted a good fucking, the Uchiha was sure he could find somebody suitable. Or convince her.

"Ah, language. Besides, you're in no position to order me around."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot say! As soon as I am free, I will fucking kill you."

She had entered in a self-defense mode, and words were, for the moment, the only weapon she could use not that she wouldn't have tried to murder him if it was the case. However, her violent reaction appeared to satisfy him.

"Good thing I can't be killed, don't you agree?"

His lips were pressed on her neck, which he had forced upwards, leaving a nice portion of milky skin exposed. He tasted Sakura with his teeth and tongue, and she moaned hopelessly. Her body arched towards his, searching for warmth. Madara cupped her breast, teasing her mercilessly.

"Do… not… dare…," she said breathlessly when he unzipped her vest.

"You want it. Accept that you want me."

"What's wrong with ah! you?"

He twisted a small bud, making her cry in pain and pleasure. Sakura tried to rationalize. The dense and hot fog in her head had to cool down and dissipate. Madara was acting strange, even by her standards.

 _Something must have happened while I was away._

He bit her shoulder, marking her. What had started as a punishment looked no longer like it.

"Ma-da-ra!" she shouted, tangling her one of her fists in his hair, encouraging him without words to come closer.

 _It has gone too far._

 _Exactly,_ Inner Sakura approved, _Stop this shit._

Sasuke's face appeared in front of his eyes out of nowhere, and it made him see red. He looked her in the eyes, Sharingan activated involuntarily as a reaction to his emotions.

"You are mine, for as long as I wish," he stated, matter-of-factly.

 _Stop it._ Inner Sakura was relentless.

"You can't own me, Uchiha," she responded in a display of defiance.

In spite of all, she was Sakura Haruno, a medical ninja, not a weak and afraid Chunnin. She wasn't going back there.

His jaw hardened. "Right. I am just fuck-buddy material."

"Wait, what?!"

He pressed himself closer. Sakura could see from where it all came from.

"I heard you; and I didn't…"

"I wasn't seri-," she interrupted him.

Madara hardened his hold on her again. He was choking her now!

"As I was saying, I didn't like it at all."

He was powerful and unaware of how much pressure he was putting on her neck. Or maybe he was? He was behaving like a maniac!

 _Stop it now!_

 _Before it's too…_

Her vision was darkening. Sakura had to stay focused. She couldn't afford to lose consciousness.

"I didn't mean… it. But now I, cough-caught, reconsider it."

She was feeling bad. The tension in the room had nothing to do with sex anymore. It was frightening. It was strange how the atmosphere could change in the blink on an eye when it came to them.

"Come closer. P-please. Lend me your e-ear."

He did so. After she would be unconscious, he would decide what to do with her. On no account would he kill her. Even if she betrayed him, just like anyone else. After all, why did he have any expectation from her?

"You don't know me at all…," with that being said she pulled his hair and with her last ounce of strength punched him in the gut. Faster than ever she took a kunai from her porch and broke free.

He would have reacted, but he was too shocked. She was holding a weapon as if prepared to open his throat. Her lip trembled and his eyes narrowed slightly. It was the weirdest and most embarrassing situation he had been put into.

Sakura thought about stabbing him; even though he couldn't be killed, torturing was still an option. But looking into his eyes, she realized he was out of his mind. Madara Uchiha she had gotten to know was nothing like _that._

Despite everything that had happened, her medic's brain was telling her she should proceed wisely and not harm him.

He was cautiously getting up. The medic threw the kunai right next to his head, forcing him to stop his movement. The weapon barely scratched his cheek, but it was enough for him to be taken as a warning.

* * *

 _He's a haunted soul._ She was thinking as she was trying to stay comfortable on the branch of the tree.

She didn't want to stay in the hideout after their fight. Sakura would much rather be attacked by other shinobis than by Madara again. At least, regarding them, she wouldn't hesitate.

 _What was in my head? What was I thinking?!_

She started to doubt her decision about protecting him. She didn't regret it necessarily, but she was not sure anymore that it had been the best thing she could have done.

 _More important_ _what am I going to do now? I cannot stay around him anymore. I refuse._

She could go a talk to Tsunade, but it meant she had to tell her everything. Sakura knew she would be scolded for her carelessness, but she trusted her master with all her might. Yet, she didn't want to talk about Madara with anyone. She had talked to Ino, and told her lots of lies and still she had gotten herself into a damn situation.

 _I am destined to have misery in love life. There can't be any other explanation._

"I can't believe he thinks I consider him just a man with whom I could get laid! I respect myself more than that."

She hugged herself, closing her eyes. Why her? Why from all the people she had to always suffer in love? It wasn't fair.

 _I can't understand him. Why did he not talk to me instead of attacking me?_

Unfortunately, Sakura was oblivious to the fact that Madara hadn't more experience in regards to human interactions. He was like a child, who had no idea how to behave properly. The fact that he was used to ordering people around and do what he wanted, whenever he wanted was just as bad.

He was haunted and she was kind of broken too. What a nice pair they would have made!

 _Maybe if I let him explain…_

 _No! Enough is enough,_ Inner Sakura screamed in frustration. _That has always been your problem_ _you have no idea when you should stop._

She looked up at the moon, contemplating it. Being in an argument with a too smart inner self was not funny. Besides it was energy drainer.

 _He wanted to use it. To make us all live in a fucking dream world. The Earth satellite would have been used to destroy all…_

"I really have to make up my mind. It cannot continue any longer."

There was a part of her soul that was pleading for Madara's saving and the other that considered it not to be her business. It would be a long night.

* * *

He lifted his arm and tested the superficial scratch on his face. There was hardly some blood. The once Uchiha clan leader was calmer and more collected.

 _Had those been tears in her eyes? And remorse on her face?_

It had all be so weird he was having a hard time understanding the situation. Looking at his palms, he felt the pinch of guilt. Had his hands made her suffer?

"What have I done," he asked hopelessly.

His body was shaking viciously, and his Sharingan was spinning. Madara was so sure that this was what he wanted, that she needed to go away; but now, he regretted it. Thousands of dark ideas and morbid scenarios were clouding his mind. She was a pretty well-prepared shinobi, but where was she to sleep? And what about her mental health? Was she fine after all that had happened?

He was suddenly feeling weak.

 _No,_ he thought. He ought to find her.

 _What have I done,_ he asked again, but there was nobody to give him an answer as he was slipping into unconsciousness.


	16. Chapter 15 Realization

**Chapter 15**

 _Realization_

His head was a mess. The room seemed to whirl and his eyes burnt. He had had better days before. However, since he had met Haruno Sakura, his life turned upside down. He had no idea how to behave around her, as she, even if appeared tough and cold, was rather emotional and sensible. He was definitely not the one to take care of others' feelings. But it was the first time when he felt remorseful for what he had done.

He still thought the medic deserved to be punished, but if he could have gone back in time he would have approached the situation differently. He would have shown… mercy. Perhaps he would have even faked indifference and would have let it just be. In fact, if the pink-haired woman hadn't been punished, _this time_ , it wouldn't have been the end of the world, would it?

"Fuck!" he hushed under his breath while trying to get up.

He had no idea how much time he wasted by lying down unconscious.

"I can't believe I fainted again. What the…"

Struggling on his own feet, he stumbled towards the wall. Using it for support, he exhaled deeply from exhaustion. He didn't feel well. But it had not connection to his physical form. Yes, he was not in the best shape, yet he could cope with that. At an emotional level, it was a chaos. He sighed defeated. How did he get himself into this situation?

 _I did nothing wrong._ His pride was speaking. But the simple fact that he was trying to convince himself was a problem.

He was a strong, dangerous man who had taken down armies. Despite her capacities, Sakura was nowhere near his level. He had been way too harsh on her.

 _What was I thinking?_

He wasn't. That's the answer. Madara Uchiha wasn't used to stop his instincts. Until now, they have never failed him. It appeared everything had a beginning.

He touched the scratched cheek. It was not even close to what he deserved. Her watery eyes came into his memory and he gritted his teeth. He was one son of a bitch; nobody had to point it out. Inhaling, he tried to regain his composure. There was a time for misery and now wasn't it. Regrets, although admirable, did no one good at the moment. Neither could they solve the problem.

Going upstairs, he looked on the window. The sun which looked today like a Katon prepared to bring the Apocalypse was dominating the clear sky. Madara hoped that Sakura was fine. The last thing she needed was a cold rain that could result in pneumonia. He didn't know many medical things, but back in his times, people were dying because of it.

That alone was enough to send shivers down on his spine.

The fact that she was more than a capable medic seemed futile. He had many deaths stained with his name, but hers wasn't going to be one of those. It couldn't!

 _Maybe I should…_

The thought remained unfinished. He had the vague impression that if she was to meet him in the wild forest she would feel anything but safe. He didn't want to cause her more troubles. His soles were itching. He wanted to go out and search her, to make sure she wasn't injured.

Even if it meant he had to bear her most probably cried expression. He could deal with hatred. That had been their problem all the time, after all! Their relationship was relying on anything else than enmity.

 _Not any longer, I guess._

A dry laugh escaped his lips. It galled his throat. He wanted to fix everything but was oblivious to how actually do it. If only he had been a more understanding person… He was becoming angry again, only this time he was the target of the fury. Walking blindly, he got close to the kitchen. He smashed a colorful vase, and the sound echoed in the building. It was similar to how he was feeling. Empty, broken, abandoned.

Helpless.

Too bad the only thing he succeeded in was bruising and getting cut. Dark red drops were travelling on his fingers, finding their way to the carpet, but he didn't really care.

He was pathetic. He knew that too well. Whoever didn't know him would have said he was another hopeless soul that exaggerated the situation. He was indeed surprised that the medic's disappearance affected him so much, but he didn't overreact. He was being himself, allowing emotions to flow out. In a very short period of time, he got himself attached to Sakura.

She was smart, beautiful, and tough when needed, but still soft with him at times.

Oh, no. She was far from perfect. Sakura Haruno was annoying sometimes and was way bossy. He could recall sadness in her eyes and she looked like the kind of person who was drowning in work to forget about the _real world._

Yet, what attracted him the most was that beneath all, she had a good heart. She was pure and offered even him a tiny bit of affection. She was generous with her feelings, a thing which he couldn't be. If the Uchiha leader had anything close to morality and selfishness, he would have let her go. He was not a good man for her. He was surrounded by evil and had gone down too much in the hell. There wasn't any possibility for his redemption.

But Madara Uchiha was intrigued and even if he didn't dare to ask for her fall, he was satisfied with having her around at least for a little longer.

He sat down at the table. It was around lunchtime and she had to eat something. Chances were that Sakura was going to return. His stomach growled but he ignored it. Suffering a little was not going to kill him. Another sad laugh rose inside of him nothing was going to kill him.

* * *

Her neck hurt. Her back hurt. Her _heart_ hurt.

Everything hurt. She couldn't recall waking up so energy drained for a long time. But sleeping in rabbit mode did this to most of the ninjas. She had been more awake than asleep. That's why she hated staying at night in the forest. It gave the enemy advantage he needed not to be observed.

However, although she wanted badly to sleep, Sakura had to take care of more pressing matters. A whole night spent thinking about how she should proceed further and she yet had come to a certain conclusion. A thing was sure she needed space for a time. The simple idea of being close to Madara made her cringe. She just couldn't…

It was hard to refrain from crying. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Still, being so close to him couldn't result in anything positive. Truth to be told, it's possible that a tear or two might have escaped, but she hadn't mourn all night. The kunoichi was proud of this accomplishment alone.

For some dumb reason, her oh-so-troublesome heart was trying to protect Madara, to make up excuses for him. Thanks kami for her rational side which knew that what he had done was unpardonable. He almost strangled her! Sakura was kind and understanding, but she refused to just look over the incident. Who did know what could have happened next?

The young woman was able to comprehend his frustrations and lack of communication, but the unneeded use of violence? That was something she couldn't accept.

In the beginning, after she heard his story the _real_ one , she had been decided to save him. Why she chose constantly those men who needed help, she had no idea. Maybe it was her caring part involved in the choice. Now, although she still wanted to help him, she wasn't so sure she could. Sakura knew he was far from a saint, but it was the first time Madara behaved inadmissible towards her. It somehow scared her… She was well-aware that he was strong; thus, she needed no more evidence. What she didn't expect was _her_ reaction. It terrified her more than anything.

It wasn't that she didn't want to injury him because he was her patient. It went far beyond that. The medic started harboring profound feelings for him those sorts which she was pretty sure he couldn't even name.

A decision had to be taken as they couldn't continue like that. How she wished she had a clue about what was the right thing to do. If only she had parents to advise her or she could go to her shishou. Unfortunately, these weren't the options. Until she figured it out what she wanted to happen in regards to her and the Uchiha leader she couldn't afford to become part of the backup team. Tsunade would have taken her immediately, even though it would have been dangerous.

The fact that she was still considering giving him a helping hand proved how out of her mind she actually was.

"Kami." She murmured softly.

* * *

He had been waiting for three hours now. Sakura was nowhere to be seen. He willed himself to stay calm, but it was becoming harder as time passed by. Doubt was starting to enter his mind. What if she needed help?

 _She is strong._ He would often think, trying to escape the fright in his bones.

Meanwhile, he was making a plan. So far, he got to the fact that he had to apologize - an honest, respectful confession. She might not consider it sufficient, but it was something coming from an Uchiha whose pride was notorious. He hoped it would be enough.

Madara had no clue about how he should start, but he was sure everything was going to go smooth; that if she agreed to listen to him. The prospect of being rejected was not desired, yet very possible. He was praying to all the Gods he knew not to let it happen. He really wanted to fix the things between them.

"Kami, let it not be too late."

* * *

Sakura was advancing throughout the forest. No enemy could be spotted at the moment which made her heart lighter. She was in no disposition for a fight. Also, she risked destroying half of the forest. Neither the elders not the Hokage would have appreciated it. Of that, she was sure.

Finally, she had been able to come to a decision. The medic had no idea if it was the most responsible; but in the end, there wasn't any other solution. Besides, she trusted fully the person she was fleeing to. If her blonde friend couldn't help her nobody could. There, back in the village, she would find an answer.

Touching her neck, Sakura reminded herself why this path had to be followed. Under no circumstance could she return at the moment. She blinked faster, not letting any more tears to form. She was not a crying baby. Sakura Haruno wanted to be recognized as a powerful, strong-willed woman, not some scary chicken freak.

"I won't fail." She said, adding meaning to every word.

She was irradiating determination.

* * *

He was still in the kitchen. Only this time a cup of green tea was in front of him. It wasn't for him, though. He had prepared it for Sakura; he knew she loved it. It had been obvious in the little time they had spent together.

The liquid was cold now. His stomach stopped whimpering a long time ago.

The hideout was silent, his breath being the only noise made. It was almost midnight.

 _She didn't come._ He repeated it for quite some time now.

Something was telling him she wasn't hurt, but that she chose not to show up. It saddened him regardless.

"I fucking… broke her." He stated in a criminal tone while punching the table.

He couldn't protect the ones he loved; therefore, Izuna died.

He couldn't lead his clan properly; as a consequence, they left him.

He couldn't befriend with someone so he did everything he could to distance himself from Hashirama.

He couldn't _express_ his emotions and that's why he was going to be alone for the rest of his damned life.

Madara Uchiha was either unlucky or a monster. He was opting for the second.

The moon's light shone mockingly over him. Ah! How he wished he was trapped in the Tsukuyomi. There, he wouldn't have to dwell with such worries.

He exhaled through his mouth as he was trying to assimilate what had happened. He had been left behind.

In a spurt of rage, he threw the table away, spilling all the green the on the ground.

"Why?!" he shouted as if somebody could offer him a response.

The sanity in him was, though. But the answer that he had killed the ones she loved, that he had been a jerk, that he had hurt her both physically and mentally was not the expected one. He didn't deserve for Sakura to come back. A tiny piece of him hoped.

"I am sorry!" he continued yelling. "Do you hear me? I am _sorry!_ "

Sniffing like a little child, he sat on his knees. He had affected her, but what Sakura didn't know was that she ruined him.

"I am sorry," Madara said continuously as if praying. "Please, forgive me."

His vision blurred for a second and he blinked fast. Seconds later, tears painted his face. He hadn't cried in ages!

"… _Sakura."_


	17. Chapter 16 A strong bond

**Chapter 16**

 _A strong bond_

She was very nervous. Balancing from on foot to another, she took in a deep breath. She didn't have a plan, and he had no idea she was coming. There was no doubt in her heart that he was looking forward to receiving any news from her; however, she had no clue about what his reaction would be when he heard her problem.

 _There's no easy way for saying this,_ she tried to convince herself. _I have to do this. He's the only one I can rely on with this problem._

She knocked up at the door and waited. She was going through a hellish moment. All of it for Madara. She was such foolish girl. If he were Sakura, for sure he wouldn't endeavor so much. The medic hoped that her blonde friend would cheer her up.

The door opened and a wide smile appeared on his lips as soon as she noticed his guest.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Have you already returned from your mission?" Naruto said while hugging her tightly. "I can't believe Baa-chan sent you on one right now."

She loved him dearly as if they were blood-related. But as Naruto always said, bonds were not all about blood. And she really missed him, too - his stupid comments and contagious optimism. He brightened the life of those around him. However, she never voiced her sentiments. It was unnecessary, in her opinion. By staying by his side, healing him, and spending time with him, she was proving them.

She'd rather punch him and call him an idiot than act sweet and clingy - because that's how their relationship worked. She couldn't allow him to think she wasn't strong enough to protect herself. Besides, if it hadn't been for Sakura to bring his feet down to earth, who would have done it?

"It hurts, Naruto." She said while gasping for air.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I'm really glad to see ya."

She smiled a little smile and, before she could ask for it, he invited her in. Many buildings had been reconstructed after Pain's attack and now he was living in a nice small flat. It had only a room and something akin to a kitchen; the bathroom was common for the whole floor.

His place was a mess - dirty shirts on the floor and leftovers everywhere. She sighed. Even though they're more mature now, some things never changed. And it was for the better. It made her think everything would be fine.

"Would ya like something to drink?" He asked while opening the fridge. Sakura observed that he had only one bottle of water so refused politely when he wanted to hand it over to her.

"I'm fine. And I don't have time for this. You see, I wanted to…"

As usually, he interrupted her with his excited comments. He was incorrigible.

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air. "Everyone will be so happy that you've come back. We mis-"

She punched him on the head. "Baka! You can't tell anyone I am here."

"Ouch. Why did you do this, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm serious, Naruto! Nobody should now I came back. My mission hasn't finished, yet."

When he heard it, Naruto's face straightened immediately. He could be so childish a moment, and then, just like that, the next moment he behaved according to his age.

"Then why are you back? Something wrong?"

"Erm…"

It was way harder than she'd thought. It felt wrong to ask for his help when he didn't know who the third party involved was. Sakura hoped that her teammate wouldn't put all the pieces together and find out the discussion was all about Madara. There was no chance he would have forgiven her.

Madara did harm them, the village, and the ninjas in general - _a lot_. She couldn't disagree with it. However, she… she had feelings for the bastard. Feelings she couldn't deny anymore. At the surface, she could say she didn't give a fuck, but deep down inside her soul, she knew it was a lie.

"Would you help an enemy, Naruto?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what's up with this question?"

"Idiot," she whispered under her breath. "Just answer me, ok? I need it for my mission's success."

He made faces while watching the ceiling. Sakura waited, curious to see what his response would be. If Naruto wasn't giving Madara any chance, his destiny was damned. Her blonde hopeful friend saw the good in anyone.

"Well… I donno. If redemption is possible, I guess so."

Sakura face palmed herself mentally. She had no idea if it was - realistically speaking, otherwise, she wished for it.

He looked thoughtful for a second. "I'd definitely try to help him, ya know. I mean, how could I become Hokage if I can't make the others see the good path?"

"So you'll accept him. Just so?"

"Yep. I'd try anything to resolve the conflict without violence. This is my ninja way. Dattebayo!"

She smiled lovingly. He was such a nice person - kind and helpful to the bone. It was a mood booster to hear him talking like that; so confident and ambitious. It was good to see that the war didn't take it from him.

"Do you… do you think I could?"

He looked surprised and caught with his guard down. His eyes were inspecting her and Sakura felt vulnerable. Naruto knew her very well; it would have been so easy for him to understand what was wrong. That's why she was cowardly in talking to him regarding heart subjects. Naruto grew up alone, but he understood love.

"Of course, Sakura-chan. I don't know what this is about, but you can handle it. Baa-chan trained you well, and you know so many things. You'll figure it out, eventually."

She laughed - like, she _really_ laughed. It was liberating. It was as if a weight had been raised from her heart, leaving it light. Tears appeared in her eyes and she fought to keep them back. It was ridiculous how emotional she was for a ninja. But she was unlike anyone. Besides, her teammate couldn't be called stone cold. It was her luck to fall in love with douchebags. Why couldn't she love someone like him? Naruto was so trustful and supportive.

"Ne, Sakura, you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing, Naruto. Nothing. I'm just overwhelmed by the whole… situation. There's this enemy I encountered, and he needs my help and I don't know what to do."

"As Kakashi-sensei always said you have to look underneath the underneath. Is he really a bad guy? If he did anything to you, I'll have a talk with him, Sakura-chan. Believe it!"

She thought of Madara and Naruto meeting and she shrugged involuntarily. The mention of their former sensei didn't help the situation in any way. And it surprised her. He used to not speak about it. It was too painful for him. Sakura guessed he was starting to move on, in a way.

"He did some very bad things, Naruto. He hurt me - _not only me_ -," She added fast.

He watched her intently, understanding showering over his features. Some had called him dumb, but he was a perceptive man. Naruto Uzumaki knew how his friends felt.

"I don't how others will react if I try to draw him of the darkness. Because there he is, right now."

"But you want to help him. You… care about him."

"I guess you can say so." Sakura admitted, staring at her hands.

"Sasuke," he stopped for a split of a second, almost as if thinking if he should continue. "Do you…?" He left the question up in the air.

Sakura chewed on her lip. Naruto had a special bond with Sasuke. She knew it too well. And he had promised her that's he'd bring Sasuke back. She even felt responsible for his chasing till she understood that Sasuke was his family, and he wasn't going to give up on him.

Sakura had loved Sasuke to no end. But now she held no romantic affection towards him. She and Naruto had never had such a talk as Sakura still wanted the Uchiha to come back. It appeared that some things were going to get to surface.

"I have feeling for him, only they are not as they were in the past. But I wish for him to come back, too. I won't abandon him, Naruto. For my older self and for who I am today. If Sasuke hadn't been in my life, I wouldn't have changed. I wouldn't have ever become the shinobi I am."

* * *

Madara was sad, mad, and disappointed at himself. But above all, he was helplessly in love.

It affected him so much it was ridiculous. He hated this needy and clingy emotion. And he thought he had gotten rid of it a long time ago. Why was he feeling this way? His love died with Izuna and his hope once the clansmen left him.

Thus, there was nothing left inside of him. Still, Sakura's image was bugging him. He wanted to hate her for entering his life so forcefully, for making him have expectations regarding the future, for making him want _to change_ ; he just couldn't. Every time Madara was thinking at her, her bright greens eyes looked dull, and his heart hurt. His soul ached for her.

She was understanding, helping, and not judgmental. He couldn't believe he'd been so idiot not to appreciate her. Sakura was one of the few people who didn't look at him with disdain - at least, not after they've got to know each other.

 _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

He was harsh on himself, but he deserved it - and even more. The Uchiha leader wished she came and slapped him, and yelled at him. He wanted Sakura to come back at him. He was aware that he was not an easy man to live with. For her, however, he'd try with all his might.

And Madara Uchiha was a very ambitious person. He exceled in everything he wanted to.

All he could concentrate at the moment was her absence. He knew she was capable; yet, he was worried. He wanted to know her close to him, to make sure Sakura was sake. He wanted to know what was on her mind.

The fact that she run - walked away - from him, consumed Madara from the inside out. She succeeded in making him feel - anger, desire, and tranquility. Sakura Haruno made him feel alive. He'd much rather be in this state than return to his calm and cold existence.

 _What am I going to do?_ He had asked this question for a billion of times and the answer didn't come.

It wasn't like he knew exactly where he was or how to reach her. Chances were not in his favor.

She had been gone for two days. At first, Madara had been more confident in himself - and in Kami - and thought she'd come. It didn't happen. Now, although he had his doubts, he was still praying to God. _He_ who considered it a ridiculous action. An old saying was "The man made his luck with his hands." It wasn't what he was doing, but his hands were bounded.

 _She's destroying me._

Sakura made him weak. He didn't remember if that was what love was supposed to do. It was too late anyway. Vulnerability was something he wasn't accustomed to

Passing his finger through the hair, he noticed how dirty it was. He was in need of a bath. Even if Sakura was to come back, Madara was sure she wouldn't be impressed by his poor appearance. He was not considering himself a selfish person. But it was so out of character from him to put some girl before his needs.

Then again, he hadn't known anything besides frustration for a long time.

"Kami, bring her back, and I'll prove myself worthy of her," he murmured, looking at the ceiling.

* * *

She was still a little bit agitated. But it wasn't Naruto's fault. It was because she was thinking at Madara and how he was doing. She couldn't help but wonder if he was fine - medically speaking. Sakura was his doctor, after all. And, in spite of their fights, she cared for him.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, curious to hear his verdict.

She trusted his judgment at the moment more than she did hers. It was easier to be rational one you weren't involved. Her mind was a mess and her soul a hell in chaos. Good thing she had Inner Sakura who suggested it was high time she asked for help. A good advice was better than anything now.

"You should do it. Hi-hi, I don't know who he is, but 's obvious you care for him."

She wanted to say something in her defense, but he was right. Sakura though it would be wiser to keep her mouth shut. Doing so, the discussion wouldn't continue in that direction.

Naruto, observing her embarrassment, shook his had amused and went straight to the subject he was interested in.

"I'll be there for ya, Sakura-chan! If anything, I'll help ya, too. You are," and now he looked somewhere else because he was emotional, " _family._ "

She put one of her hands on his shoulder gave him an assuring sqeeze. He laughed nervously and turned his face. No one would interfere between them. They were like brother and sister. He, overprotective, she, annoyed with what he did, and slapping him as much as she cold. Serious, though, what kind of sister would she have been if she hadn't punched her favourite family member? Their relation was twisted, but it worked. And it was the most important part.

"If things get out of control. You can count on me - and Kurama, too. He likes you, ya know?"

Her brow rose intrigued. She didn't think Nine-Tails ever mentioned her.

"He says you've got courage and are quite strong for a regular ninja. And that know some pretty cool medical stuff."

"Regular ninja, eh?!"

Sakura Haruno might be a ninja without special features. She wasn't part of any clan, didn't have some super cool powers or unlimited chakra. She had only brute strength, knowledge and medical skills - which could be achieved by talented shinobis.

She wasn't unique.

However, Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannins accepted her as a disciple, and taught her _hard_ techniques. At the moment, she was not regular. She was partly offended by Kurama's statement - she doubt they were exactly his words -, but getting acknowledged by him was still an accomplishment.

"Kurama's words," Naruto added rapidly, raising his hands and shaking them furiously.

"Well… I guess it's acceptable as it comes from him."

Yet, she punched him playfully.

"Don't forget: you haven't seen me. Alright?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Ya don't have to worry 'bout it." He added while massaging his head.

She walked slowly towards the door. Her teammate gave her a lot to think about. But now she wasn't feeling guilty because she wanted to help Madara. With her hand on the knot, she turned her head and eyed the blonde-haired boy. He became a fine man. The once avoided noisy ninja wasn't there. She couldn't believe she had been one of those who bashed on him. She'd been so wrong in what concerned her.

Sakura Haruno was human - and people did mistakes. But she wasn't the same as in her Chunnin days. Now, she was a Jounin. And although he didn't progress in this direction, Naruto was more mature too.

He was the Hero of the Leaf Village.

"Naruto," she said, catching his attention "I needed this."

No "thank you", no "thanks for supporting me", and no "I don't know what I would have done without you". They were left unsaid as the once hyperactive ninja could read all these lines in her eyes.

"Any day, Sakura-chan. _Dattebayo!_ "


	18. Chapter 17 The solved puzzle

**Chapter 16**

 _The solved puzzle_

She walked over to what used to be her place. It was devastated, but not nearly as bad-looking as other apartments. Fortunately, the part of the building where her flat was hadn't been destroyed. She needed to take a few things - medical stuff and clean clothes. She had never really cleaned there anything. She actually enjoyed the space and used it for research.

 _Maybe a scroll or two would be good, too_ , she thought. She had plenty of time to study. Besides, there were certain pressing matters which she had to solve. He knew it or not, the information she got a while ago confirmed that Madara depended on her. If she was absolutely right, his life was literally in her hands. She had to find a solution for the issue with his body. Sakura was motivated to help him at any costs. It was the first step in forming a bond.

She thought she had already proved her willingness, but maybe he needed a reminder. Madara looked like the type of guy who, even though acted all tough and cold-hearted, was really sensible and not so self-confident when it came down to love. Sakura could see where all this insecurity came from, and she knew that if she wanted to go on this road, there was a lot of work she had to do.

But there was something inside of her that was saying that it would worth it, that both Madara and she deserved a happy life.

The discussion with Naruto cleared up her mind. He was a good person with anyone - including his enemies -, but the Uzumaki heir was right. He succeeded in ending the majority of his fights in a peaceful manner. Sakura could not count the times he proved everyone wrong and made a miracle when they thought nothing more could be done. She appreciated him immensely for it. He was rooted in his ninja way and wouldn't change his mind for anything in the world. Why couldn't she follow his pattern? It seemed like the most ration decision.

In addition to this, their discussion made Sakura realize how attached she'd gotten to Madara in reality. She wanted to look after him not only because he became part of her routine. She cared for him more than she wanted to admit aloud - but it wasn't necessarily.

All she had to do was accept it in her heart, and she'd already done that.

Love had its twisted ways, she could conclude. But life would've been nothing without it - so no complaint on her part.

The medic wondered what he would have said if he had known the decision she had come to. He'd be so surprised! She could bet on it. Who would have of sound mind accept to forgive him after all that had happened? Not that Sakura was sure she'd let him escape so easily. Perhaps, she would tease him a little and make him beg her.

 _Madara Uchiha, begging. I'm not sure I will ever see this._

Oh, not that she wished there would be a motive for him to do it in the future. Although she had merciless thoughts at the moment, she wasn't that type of person, who actually did all those things. Was it better or not? She couldn't say. But her relation with Madara was hard enough as it was. There was no need for her to add something spicy to the mix.

Some things never changed - she, chasing the bad guy, he, deepened in darkness.

 _But not this time,_ she promised.

* * *

The last thing she expected was to find Root ANBU members at her house. As soon as she realized, Sakura hid her chakra, making its level look similar to a citizen's. Villagers also had it, but only not in such a big amount. And they could definitely not control its channel, thus making it chaotically. She took a short detour, passing the building and hiding her chakra completely. On her tip toes, she walked silently, getting closer. She needed to know what they were doing. She was careful not to be noticed, however.

Sakura knew it was a risky thing - she wasn't supposed to be in Konoha. But she wasn't going to stay and let some random guys do whatever they wanted. Or better said, Sakura wouldn't let them do this unless she knew what they were up to. As a kunoichi, she learnt fast that, once in a while, being sly was a strong-point.

"Have you found it?"

"Not yet."

 _What are they looking for?_ She couldn't help wondering.

There were only few things untouched in the apartment, and any important document wasn't meant to be unsupervised. She wasn't stupid like that.

"I don't think it is here."

"You've heard what lord Homura said. We cannot return unless we find the scroll."

 _What scroll could possibly want that man? Ah, these elders will make me go crazy!_

Opened shelves, split glasses, and deranged clothes - they were literally turning her house upside-down. Sakura had to calm herself. Her fist clenched. She couldn't interfere.

Smash.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sound of broken glass. Just what the hell were they doing?! She bit her lip painfully. The blood taste was metallic but shifted her focused and relaxed her tensed muscles.

"Fuck!"

"A picture. Huh, you'd think a girl her age wouldn't keep these useless memories."

Useless. She fucking hated that word. And memories were anything but worthless! Those who couldn't see it were only a bunch of douchebags.

 _Teach them a lesson! Cha!_ Inner Sakura said, provoking her.

 _That's it!_ She thought, her patience reaching its limit.

"I found it!" she heard one of the men saying, which made her stop from making another entrance through the wall.

Sakura analyzed the situation for a moment. The scrolls in her house were all regarding medicine, and she doubted they understood a quarter of what was written there - unless Tsunade or another medic of their level wanted it. But her shishou wouldn't put someone to search through her stuff and there was no other person of their capacity. Not after the war for sure as medics dying rate was high.

"Are you sure it is the right one?"

"Yes, look. It's red and has the life kanji on it."

 _Wait a minute. I know what they're talking about._

Suddenly, Sakura was not nervous but worried. That scroll had been given indirectly to her by Tsunade to be deciphered. She read only half and something of it, but didn't continue any further as it was something about mind control; outside the Yamanaka clan, no one had those kinds of power. She honestly considered that everything was perfect just so. She also wasn't able to comprehend how the Jutsu was supposed to work since it involved complex combinations of signs and some potions mixtures she'd never thought of.

It didn't look to be ancient; normally, Sakura supposed it was written by a nowadays man as an experiment. Besides, there were blank spaces which suggested that its rightful owner hadn't had time to finish it.

"Good. Let's get out of here and take it to Lord Homura."

 _But why does Homura need it? He can't understand it._

 _Let's investigate!_ Inner Sakura yelled excited.

She loved her Inner and agreed with it totally. But when she did this shit it gave Sakura a headache. It wasn't a pleasant experience to constantly have someone inside your head who had leading tendencies. Although she was grateful for it. Inner Sakura gave her strength in moments she lacked it the most. If it wasn't for her Inner's determination and perseverance she might have never gotten to this point.

The two ANBU members fled and a few seconds later, after catching a glimpse at her apartment she followed them. Since Madara's appearance, the world seemed full of dangers. More importantly, they were haunting her.

But she had decided a long time ago that she wouldn't ever again be the prey, but _the hunter_.

* * *

Half through to her chase, she noticed the surroundings became duller and more reserved. She couldn't fathom why one of the elders would live to receive a document here. It was odd and caused her brows to rise. She was sure there existed situations when every single thing had to happen in secret, but it was too much. First, he _stole_ from her, and now he waited for his report somewhere in the middle of a very nowhere, where no one could reach him.

That was strange, to say at least!

She had the sensation that she was being watched. It gave her goose bumps. Her vivid green eyes studied the nature around her. The trees' leafs lost their color in this part of the forest. The grass' nuance faded, also. All of it screamed death and evil.

Happily, she was well-acquainted with both of them.

"We've brought the scroll you asked for, Lord Homura," one spoke, and now his voice was rougher than it had been in her apartment.

She was at a safe distance. Even so, she could see when the Jutsu was handed over. She gritted her teeth the moment she noticed Homura's satisfied smirk. She wanted to strangle him to death. The moment Danzou died, it was as if he transmitted his bitchiness and darkness to the other members of the council.

* * *

Madara woke up in a heartbeat. His eyes searched the place. He had an eerie feeling. He couldn't feel any foreign chakra in the building. It didn't temper his worry. His heart was pounding in his chest as if something bad was about to happened.

Madara Uchiha relied on his instincts very much. It kept him _alive._ Even though he was practically an immortal, it didn't soften him or made him less careful.

With small steps, he exited the chamber. It was early in the morning, but the sky was still dark. A light struck the blackness somewhere aloof. It was a short moment, but his Kekkei Genkai seized the opportunity and made him able to study it in detail. It looked like a chakra barrage.

Someone was isolating the zone. The question was way.

He thought about looking into it but decided in the last moment against it. If there was an enemy, Madara was going to let him come. Why should he bother just to kick somebody's ass?

Seconds passed and another light lightened the sky.

 _So it's a group_.

He smiled and shook his head disbelieving; was there a person who thought he'd be able to take him down? It was fucking laughable.

 _I've proved my power so many times and they still come? They must be either idiots or people who don't want to live anymore._

Madara always appreciated a good challenge. He was, however, not in the mood for one. He'd probably destroy more than three-quarters of the forest. The Uchiha leader doubted Sakura would appreciate the gesture.

 _Good, Madara. Now you won't fight because some girl._

He sighed nervously. There was, still, this rebellious part inside of him, which didn't want to recognize that Sakura wasn't _any_ other girl and that he was _indeed_ in love with her. It bugged him. For Madara, it was like he was in continuous contradiction with himself. In spite of his problems, he'd always had a certain inner peace in some matters. His sentiments weren't usually mixed. It drove him crazy.

As if he needed to be any more unstable.

Another explosion caught his attention. He put his red attire over his black clothes, took his gloves and got outside the house. Leaning on the wall of the building, he waited calmly. His chakra was partly sealed and he wasn't just yet at his full capacities. But it would just make everything funnier.

He was relaxed. He'd had worse days - and he'd been lethal even then.

Madara Uchiha was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

The morning was approaching fast. She estimated that the sunrise was about to happen soon. Sakura's curiosity was irked; she was nevertheless so tired. But for her experience, she would have fainted by now. Homura was acting in an unusual manner, seeming frightened by the possibility of getting discovered.

"Sst."

Her head turned snappily. The place was clean - no person around. She couldn't risk uncovering her chakra; so, instead, she took a kunai and kept it tightly in her hand. She had to stay focused on her target. Another noise disturbed her concentration - this time only because her ear was trained to pick up such low sounds.

She stopped immediately and threw the kunai with precision. Sakura took a moment to watch her catch. It made her mouth go dry. A sleek white-skinned snake. _He_ had been watching her for this whole time. Sakura cursed under her breath.

She knew who was Homura going to - and that she didn't stand a chance alone.

 _But how? He was supposed to be dead!_

 _Madara, too, ya know?_ Inner Sakura added.

 _Wouldn't you just shut up?!_

 _Shit happens. Don't be a crybaby and solve it._

She wanted to, but what was going on? Everything was messed up. Why were the elders involved? And who they wanted to catch in their trap? All the bodies from the war had been either burnt or buried. If they were to unearth anyone, it would be easy to point out. There might have been still few ninjas who weren't in any of these categories, but they were not the strongest. She doubted they wanted to control a weak person.

 _And why would he want to get his hands on a body? If something happens to it, although there were missing words in the script, I am sure I understood correctly that any wound could kill the controller. Then again, I know nothing about manipulating dead people…_

She wanted to follow Homura further, but _that bastard psycho_ saw she was coming. She could not do what he expected her to.

 _But how can he control a dead person if it is dead? I'm that unless its organs are working while one tries to take over a body, the manipulation can't happen._

She turned back on her hills and tried to put some distance between her and that slippery snake. Damned be his life and the day he was born. What was he up to now? Sakura had to inform Tsunade as soon as possible; even if it mean creating a chaos because it basically meant she was about to accuse one of the most high-ranked men in the country of betrayal.

 _Wait a minute._

Her legs ceased their action involuntarily, even before her mind could put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

 _They're not after any dead body._

She started running faster than before - if it was humanly possible. Her heart was beating in an erratic manner, her palms were suddenly sweaty and her eyes clouded with worry. Sakura tried to calm herself - her Inner tried to -, but she just couldn't. She was freaking out!

She had no idea how much the plan did advance and how much time she had left. If the elders were involved, she was sure the whole thing was complex and well-organized. The one they wanted to catch could have been in real danger.

The one…

 _They are after Madara!_


	19. Chapter 18 Anyone has weak spots

**Chapter 18**

 _Anyone had weak spots_

 _Faster. Faster. Faster._

It was the only thing her mind could think of. She repeated the word as if it could make a miracle happen.

She wasn't moving fast enough - or she was under this impression. Her legs' muscles ached. Unfortunately, Sakura hadn't had much rest since her fight with Madara. The poor quality sleep and the continuous agitation put their mark on her body. Now, when she needed her strength the most, she could feel the strong grip of the fatigue. Her body screamed in discomfort.

Sakura wasn't going to stop, however. She wasn't the second medical ninja after the Godaime for nothing. She'd live up to the expectations. Somebody dear to her was in danger, and she'd do anything to protect him. Tsunade taught her to do anything she could to save those in need of help. She hadn't trained all those years for nothing. All she wanted in her life was to have the power to save the ones she loved so that they didn't need to cope alone with their problems.

She clenched her teeth. That bastard snake… Sakura was going to rip him open. Her wrath all by itself would have destroyed that devilish man. She wasn't sure how she'd do it, but there was no way he could get away with it. She was about to make his death an undeniable certainty. And if he succeeded in catching Madara, she'd make his life a living hell before killing him.

Only that wouldn't be necessary. There was no way he could have touched _that_ Uchiha. She'd be there to show him why no one should have attacked her loved ones.

 _I didn't even tell him how I feel about him. You'd better make sure you're alright, Madara - because I don't plan on losing you to a fucking disgusting snake._

She was so nervous. All she wanted was to go back and try to chop his head. She wasn't sure it would kill him, and she had no idea if there were any other ninjas. Putting herself in such a risky position wasn't a wise decision.

 _Kabuto will pay…_

But at the moment, it wasn't her priority. Getting in time to Madara was more important.

A voice inside of her tried to convince Sakura that he'd be fine. Madara was one of the strongest persons she had ever met. He _had to_ be fine. Still, that voice wasn't Inner Sakura, who was worryingly quiet. It was never a good sign. The kunoichi was truly anxious. She had faith in Madara's capacities of protecting himself, but it was a situation he hadn't confronted with before. Damn it! She hadn't even told him that Kabuto partly controlled him during the Forth Ninja War. If he had known, he wouldn't underestimate the gravity of the situation. As she had gotten to know Madara, his arrogance would blind him.

Who said great power didn't bring along a great weakness?

 _Kami, if something happens to him, it will be only my fault!_

Her thoughts were inconsistent and irrational. But the blame she felt was overwhelming. She should have been right by his side - she shouldn't have been so far away! If Kabuto managed to take over his body, Sakura couldn't have forgiven herself. She had no idea what the consequence of it would have been. Madara could have even died! Truth to be told, he shouldn't have been alive in the first place as his death occurred a long time ago. His state was abnormal. But Sakura couldn't envision a future without him; not now, when she had finally accepted her feelings!

 _Calm down,_ she told herself. Being crazy didn't help the case in any way.

In a more rational moment, she bit her finger and summoned Lady Katsuyu. She could rely on her summon any time things got worse. This time was not an exception.

"Sakura-san," the snail said in a high-pitched, but pleasant voice. "What can I help you with?"

Her tranquil tone helped Sakura relax a little bit. She took a deep breath.

"Katsuyu-sama, I need you to go and let Tsunade-shishou know that Kabuto is alive and he and Homura collaborate. They want to use the controlling scroll she gave me. I think that their target is Madara."

Sakura spoke quickly and considered that the moment wasn't wasted. She had to inform those in the village about what was happening. Her mentor would know what had to be done. She didn't always, but there hadn't been a point in her life when she hadn't found the solution. For a moment, Sakura thought of announcing Naruto and Ino about the course of the action, too. They were strong, well-prepared shinobis. She decided against it as she knew that one of the blondes was impulsive and the other a gossiper. Sakura trusted them both; yet, she didn't mean for her choices to endanger their lives. That was the last thing she needed.

A person she loved was already in trouble - she didn't need others to be, too.

"However, Katsuyu-sama, I need you to do something before, please."

* * *

Madara was bored. He had been waiting outside for more than half and an hour and nobody appeared. He wondered if the group changed his mind in the last moment. It wouldn't have been surprising. He wished against it. They had managed to irk his curiosity. He didn't get a lot of action lately - not in that way, however. They thought, probably, that they were the cats and he was the mouse. They'd be unpleasantly surprised to find out he was the big bad wolf in the story and they the unknowing lambs.

A soft breeze rumpled his hair. The trees' rustling was beautiful to hear and gave the landscape peaceful aura. An outsider couldn't have said that a battle waited to begin.

A snail appeared in Madara's visual field. It was a little oversize and had a strange aquatic blue line on its white body.

Madara's head inclined to the left while he studied the being. It came towards him in a quite rushed paced. It definitely didn't look dangerous.

"Uchiha-san," it started speaking and he found it odd that the creature knew who he was. "Sakura-sama told me to warn you regarding a very possible ambush. She said that your weapon was in the closet in the hallway and that the signs for opening it were Owl-Snake-Ox. Sakura-sama suggested that you should keep it close and be careful. She insisted that the enemies were strong and you should avoid facing them alone at any costs."

 _So it's her summoning,_ he concluded mentally.

He wouldn't have guessed that it would be her choice. Madara saw her with a more restless and stronger creature. But he hadn't had much knowledge regarding snails; maybe there was a certain motive behind her decision. That she had a summoning was impressing, nevertheless. It confirmed Sakura's greatness. His heart warmed with pride.

Honestly, Madara was touched by her worry. It meant she still cared and that there was a chance for him to atone his punishment. But he found it cute and funny that she though he couldn't stand against some shinobis. She was foolish at times. He assumed that, after she saw him fighting, there wouldn't be any concern on her mind.

Sakura wasn't the type of person who could be read easily.

He nodded to the snail but made no move to go and take his Gunbai.

"Madara-sama," Lady Katsuyu said, in a more respectful manner, when she noticed his indifference, "Sakura-sama demanded that you took it very seriously."

His lips curled upwards, and he closed his eyes for a brief second. That sounded like what she'd have done. Madara Uchiha couldn't be ordered around; even so, he was able to imagine Sakura's severe face while commanding him to do something. Her lips would be a straight line, and her jaw would be rock-hard; still, her eyes would be the scariest - they'd hold a silent threat.

With her, his life wouldn't be browned off.

"I understand," he replied politely.

It didn't mean he was about to hearken to her request. He was stubborn and confident. Maybe Sakura would have been mad because of this - he'd find a way to reconcile with her.

Sakura's summon sighed and left. She couldn't understand why her master wanted to put up with this Uchiha. Luckily, it wasn't her job to jab in their business. Besides, she trusted Sakura's judgment fully - just like Tsunade, she did make unfortunate decisions, but not when it came to saving many lives. She wouldn't have thought for a second not to follow her master in a fight or a rescue mission.

There was nothing more Lady Katsuyu could do. In addition to this, she still had to see Lady Tsunade.

 _It might be an interesting encounter, after all,_ Madara told to himself.

He actually became excited!

He doubted Sakura would have otherwise informed him about his enemies - or about the signs to get his hand on his weapon. But he was sure he wouldn't need it. He had the Sharingan and, although his chakra was sealed, Madara was able to do some pretty strong Jutsus. Thanks to his nice medic, he had a sufficient amount of energy to eliminate an army or two and to blow up the whole place. Her stress was welcomed, but unnecessary.

He'd dance and whoop some asses. Considering that Sakura was coming for him, he hoped his enemies would show up soon, so he could finish them fast and wait for her - and also prove she had nothing to worry about.

The day was getting better and better!

* * *

The group consisted of two women and a man. Madara couldn't believe he looked forward to this battle. They seemed much under his level. The fight didn't start and it already wasn't a fair play.

He watched them from under his lashes. To make it a little fun, he decided to let them make the first move. It would have ruined everything to kill them immediately.

"Madara Uchiha, you're coming with us," the woman with blue hair talked.

He had to admit it: on the battlefield, he had been told tons of crap - that he'd be killed, tortured, destroyed -, but it was the first time someone threatened _to capture_ him. Usually, any person wanted him eliminated, not caged. Though, now that he gave it a thought, the second option was by far worse. He'd choose any day to be killed rather than be humiliated and caught.

He didn't reply to her direct comment. Instead, he took his black gloves and put them on. They had no idea with whom they were messing up. Crossing the arms in front of his chest, he moved closer and then waited patiently.

The man, who was in the middle, threw about a dozen of kunais at him, and Madara suddenly felt the urge to laugh. That was how they were going to get a grip on him?

He dodged them swiftly, without putting any effort.

"You've got to try harder," Madara said in a low dark tone.

The man repeated his move, and this time, Madara caught one kunai. He cut the wires that had been attached to the kunais and that were meant to trap him. Meanwhile, the red-haired woman prepared her move.

He looked at her expectedly, but she attacked him using a Water Jutsu. It was as if they weren't even trying. The Uchiha clan was famous for his Fire Jutsus, and although Fire was weak against Water, things changed when a shinobi of his caliber entered the scene.

"I'm disappointed. This is just a waste of time," he said right after he fought back. "Now, let me show you how it should be done."

His enemies' eyes widened while his started forming some signs.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu," he added and he didn't lose a minute.

Madara would have used more destructive techniques, but this one didn't require a big amount of chakra and it also allowed him to play around a little more. Usually, he let the other to come to him and then finished him off, but for them, he'd make an exception.

All of them jumped in the air enough to dodge his attack. However, one of the women screamed, and instinctively touched her leg. A big portion of skin was burnt and he could assume it hurt like a bitch. But it was nothing in comparison to what he could do - or to what he was about to do to them.

Madara waited few seconds and then lunged forward. He closed the distance between him and the man and was prepared to catch him by the neck when he landed. The dark-skinned man, however, was already making signs for a Wind Jutsu, so the Uchiha had to punch him right in the chin and make him fly in the air several meters away.

He looked at the women on his sides. They stood their ground, but in their eyes, he could read fear. They wanted to cower and he barely started. They were so weak and ugly it made him disgusted to be in their presence and to waste his breaths on them.

The man didn't stop his Jutsu, and Madara sighed. He started to think that the group had no idea who he was. He couldn't understand why Sakura would even bother announcing him about this pathetic ambush.

Didn't he know that his Sharingan could see right through his attacks? And that he could copy them, too?

The wind shuriken cut Madara in a half. For a second, nobody said anything. Then, his body transformed into wood and the group of ninjas became careful. A wind shuriken cut the arm of the dark-skinned man. Bright red blood was now everywhere.

"You're just a mediocre dancer," and with that, he caught the man in a Genjutsu.

He started screaming and all his body bend over in pain.

"Kuro!" the red-head kunoichi yelled. "You bastard!" she insulted Madara while she pulled out a flute.

"What are you going to do? Sing for me while I dance with your deplorable teammate?"

Her eyes twitched and her hand tightened around the object. She was more than angry. Madara regarded her unimpressed.

"You are just a bastard who is afraid of a proper fight!" she continued throwing insults.

"Aka, don't!" said the other person, but it was too late.

Madara was already in front of her, and his palm was squeezing her neck. His face was serious - his playful smirk was no longer present. The man screamed harder as if in excruciating pain, and then nothing else could be heard from him.

"What did you just say?"

His tone was lethal. The woman with the blue hair pulled off another flute and, after murmuring few words, she started playing at it immediately. Aka caught Madara by his attire and closed her eyes.

"You're… an idiot."

He tried to strangle her but realized that his members went numb - as if he was paralyzed.

They were using a sound-based Genjutsu on him!

"It won't suffice."

Every word was spoken rarely, with a very long pause in between. He was Madara Uchiha, a single shinobi could _not_ take him down. A sound Genjutsu wouldn't immobilize him. He wouldn't accept it. The renowned ninja willed his fingers to move. He'd kill them one by one. Aka whimpered when he succeeded in putting enough pressure on her uvula.

"Baka," she said, but the word was barely audible.

A whirlwind took him by surprise and hit him fully. Moments later, he was on the ground, away from the red-haired woman. She started coughing and another man appeared in the landscape. He had a kunai in one hand and a flute in the other. For a moment, Madara wondered if it was a fucking orchestra.

He lost no time and formed the signs for the Devastating Flame Jutsu. But before he could actually perform it, all of them started playing their flutes, putting him under a Genjutsu. He had to admit it: now, he could feel it was pretty strong. The man got closer, his arm rising.

 _I don't get it,_ Madara though. _If they've put a chakra barrage, how does it come that we can all use it?_

"It's over, Uchiha," the man said, stopping for a second.

It was his mistake. Madara put his palm on the ground, sending chakra and making a wood branch to form at the feet of the man. He laughed and it drove Madara crazy. He threw the kunai, aiming for his heart.

It hit him, but in the ribs area and he let the air in his mouth out. A fire flame appeared. They had to stop their Jutsu in order to avoid his. The injured Madara proved to be the real one. He was bleeding, but he felt no pain. He wondered how this "immortal" thing worked.

Concentrated on the ninjas in front of him, he didn't notice the one that appeared behind only when it was too late - when a sword was caressing his jaw-line.

The weapon had a strange smell - almost like poison. Madara had to remind himself that they didn't want him dead. He had nothing to lose. Only that Sakura was coming.

 _Fuck!_

He'd never that into account. He didn't want her in the middle of this fight - of any fight.

If only he had overcome his problem with the surrounding. Since childhood, this had been his weak spot. He never let anyone too close and he always had Susanoo, so he didn't need any more protection or practice.

 _Wait a minute. Susanoo…_ _That's it._

His chakra levels were not enough for a full body, but enough for an arm. Before he could proceed, a demonic scream was heard and…


	20. Chapter 19 A silent confession

**Chapter 19**

 _A silent confession_

On the way to her Uchiha, Sakura found some signs on the trees, and an invisible barrier. Intelligent as she was, Sakura recognised immediately the Jutsu. It was a chakra barrage, but not the usual ones - this one was used to amplify the techniques the owners used and to lessen the Jutsus of the other within its range.

So Kabuto wasn't as stupid as she'd assumed.

 _Ok, Sakura. You're a smart girl. It's time to prove that all those books and scrolls you studied weren't in vain._

She had actually read something about this Jutsu, once. It was quite rare because there were about a dozen of conditions which had to be met. First and foremost, the users had to have the same chakra type and similar powers. Then, they had to have the lifting points in very well-defined locations. Not to mention that there was a certain time in which each of the participants could lift the barrage and make it work. And so many others things…

Sakura hadn't heard of anybody using it anymore. However, the Jutsu was efficient was destructive if utilised wisely.

But as any good technique, it had a weak spot if the watcher knew where to look.

 _Let's see…_

The signs were drawn with blood because it was the element which provided something unique about the user. But the blood was still fresh, and could be easily altered. Sakura bit her thumb and passed it along the complicated Kanjis. A few drops were sufficient, but she wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any problems.

There were persons who contradicted the efficiency of this method, as the most important condition of the Jutsu was for the users to have the same chakra type, and rarely did the intruder's vital force correspond. But they're wrong. She wasn't using her chakra to build a barrage. She was merely mixing her uniqueness with his, throwing chaos upon the Jutsu and making it respond to her desires.

The barrier waved and its colour changed for few second in a bright green. As far as she knew it was because she was a medical ninja whom chakra was used mostly for healing.

 _I'm going to make this thing blow itself up._

With her glove still in her teeth, she touched the barrier with the hand she'd just used. Many sparkly white fine lines appeared in front of her eyes. They were organised like a spider web. The fact that the barrage recognised her now as an owner allowed Sakura to change its structure. She started working carefully, but fast.

Time was not to be wasted!

* * *

Sakura's heart stopped for a split of a second in her chest. She could distinguish four persons in front of the hideout. One of them was lying on the ground. There was no way she could mistake him for someone else. Madara was _down_! She'd gotten there too late.

Her brain stopped its activity. It was like somebody threw a veil upon her senses and rationality. She stopped breathing and the time froze in place. Her insides matted and the warmth left her body. She got closer and let the instincts drive her. She'd never exerted so less self-control. Chakra gathered naturally in her fist. From deep within, a demonic voice, which not even she knew, screamed:

"Shanaroo!"

Sakura was not a silent ninja, but anyone who had met her knew that when she said that the place was about to be destroyed along with the persons on it.

She went straight for the man in front of Madara, punching him in the guts on her way to hitting the ground. The man stood no chance against her monstrous strength. He yelled, but soon it was inaudible over the earth cracking. Rocks broke into half, making dust go up in the air.

The Uchiha leader was impressed. Sakura looked so _painfully_ beautiful.

And she was there for him.

Honestly, she hadn't thought she was that strong. When they'd fought Sakura had never showed him she was capable of doing this. It made him appreciate him even more. She could handle herself. He respected her for that; only three women did make him honour them with his acknowledgement - his mother, Uzumaki Mito, and Senju Tsunade. Sakura was Senju's apprentice as far as he knew, but she wasn't from any clan. This made the accomplishment worth praising. He wasn't bothered that she wasn't from a respectable family - she was more than he could have asked for.

Nobody had time to react - the women were now caught under the soil. One whimpered. Before she could finish them, Madara's smooth tone removed her from the trance. He had that kind of power over her.

"I had the situation under control."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. Was he serious? She was so happy to see him in _one piece_ , but she wanted to make a hole through his chest. Was he crazy? How could he say such an idiotic thing when…

"That's how you call it? Because it didn't look like you knew what you were doing to me."

Her first words weren't nice, but she wasn't necessarily famous for her politeness. Besides, Madara was absolutely infuriating.

"I was joking around, trying to have some fun. Although I must admit, it has been one of the most pathetic fights I've been involved in."

She was being abnormal for even considering arguing with him in the middle of a fight. But he made her lose all the common sense she had.

An explosion was heard and Sakura looked proudly to East. It appeared that the barrage started to fall. Well, she could have predicted that. Sakura Haruno knew what she's doing.

"Damn! Aka, again."

Just one of their enemies managed to get from under the rocks. She was trying to help the other get her flute. The other's flute, however, was cracked.

"Oh, not _that_ again," Madara spoke annoyed.

This game was beginning to get on his nerves.

He didn't like to be disturbed.

"Can't you see we're having a discussion?"

The phrase was said in such a manner that it reflected perfectly his bad mood. He closed his eyes for a brief second and activated his Susanoo - he used its hand to catch the blue-haired kunoichi. He glanced at her, his eyes colder than what Sakura had ever seen. It made her cringe. Madara put pressure on the woman's body until he heard her bones fracturing, one by one. She cried, she yelled, she called him names. Nothing made him stop.

Sakura knew the person deserved it - she was prepared to kill the kunoichi herself. Still, it made her swallow. For a medic, this was never a pleasant view. And although she was a great warrior, she liked to think of herself as more of a medic. It made her proud and happy.

Madara turned his face to her while torturing the enemy. His eyes softened immediately and seeing the sudden change made the pink-haired girl's heart flutter.

"I'm glad to see you, _Sakura._ "

A part of her wanted to roll her eyes - it would have helped her hid her true feelings. But she didn't need to do this anymore. She wanted to be totally sincere with Madara. She walked over to him. Tempting as it was, she resisted the urge to give him a hug. She was, after all, on a battlefield. It wasn't the time for being overemotional.

"Are you injured?" she asked, adopting a somehow affectionate tone which warmed his heart.

She was caring and worried. And she had been prepared to kill for him. Madara was over head and hills after her. The way her eyes shone when she looked at him - it made him wonder what she saw in him; because reflected in her eyes, he appeared to be so much more handsome.

"I'm fine," he responded caressing her cheek lovingly. He wasn't used to showing love publicly, so it was a little strange. But she leaned on his palm and closed her eyes, and he thought he'd done it the right way. "I am glad to see you," he repeated and she knew what he really meant.

 _I missed you._

"I'm glad to see _you._ "

And he knew what she really meant.

 _I missed you, too._

Susanoo's arm disappeared and the ninja's corpse fell on the ground. Madara's brows furrowed. He had enough chakra to sustain a partial Susanoo. Sakura, noticing his confusion, started to explain.

"They've raised a barrage which empowered their Jutsus and weakened yours… Or mine, but seriously, though, my force is demonic without me even trying."

He smirked at her comment and nodded amusedly.

"You idiots!" Aka said, laughing maniacally, and catching the couple's attention. "You think you've won? You have no idea how strong we really are!"

Shockingly, the kunoichi whom Madara thought he'd killed got slowly up, looking very much alive. Sakura gasped and Madara's jaw hardened. It wasn't possible, was it?

"You can't kill me… _sss_ … I am as immortal as you are," she continued while pointing with her finger to the Uchiha.

He highly doubted that.

 _Her voice is different._ Sakura took into account.

Something felt bizarre. Sakura just couldn't put the finger on it.

The ninja raised the musical instrument to her lips and started to play. The sound was alluring.

"I've ruined their Jutsu, but it will take a while for the effects to show," Sakura informed Madara.

She felt dizzy. Was it normal? What exactly was that woman doing?

"Noted."

From what Sakura had said, Madara was aware that his techniques' efficacy was not at its normal rate. Nevertheless, his Jutsus were too strong to not make any damage.

"Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction!"

Madara inhaled deeply and took Sakura in his arms. Then, he made a jump into the air while spitting fire on the ground. Sakura clung on to him, and he pressed her harder to his chest. He hadn't been on a battlefield with someone he cared for since Izuna. He had forgotten how exhausting and stressing it was. It was in his nature to do everything that was in his power to protect the ones he loved. He had lost his brother; he wasn't planning on losing Sakura.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, concern in her voice when they landed on a tree branch.

"Ihm. Give me a second and I'll be great. What did happen there? I felt my body going numb and I couldn't control it."

"Sound-based Genjutsu."

"Shit."

 _You could say it once more._ Inner Sakura interfered.

* * *

The fire did nothing more than to melt their skin - which returned to normal in about three minutes. The creatures were probably immortal as they praised.

The weapons had no effect on them. Sakura had personally cut their head - _twice._ It kept growing back. It was fucking ridiculous. How did someone even get that strong? Madara's Sharingan didn't work which frustrated the head of the Uchiha clan. Sakura's strength didn't damage them to death.

Nothing worked.

 _They must be some sort of mutants._

Why weren't they affected by Madara's Doujoutsu? It was as if they didn't see his eyes. But he made sure to effectively stare at them.

"Now, that's crap," Sakura spoke, trying to catch her breath.

Madara didn't look like he even broke a sweat.

"Tell me. You know what I don't get? Why they don't attack. They've done it for a while and then stopped brusquely. It's like-"

"They stall," she finished the sentence for him.

"But if they are immortal, what are they waiting for? They wouldn't need help. And I still doubt they can't be killed. We killed their teammates"

"Kabuto!" Sakura realised.

It was him that they were waiting for. And he had probably modified their DNA. So they were partly reptiles now. There was no way they could be killed through a traditional method. Sakura had heard that Kabuto achieved a Sage form by transforming himself into a mutant, but she questioned the possibility of giving other ninjas that much power. It was unlike Orochimaru, and Kabuto had been under his lead for a long time. Sakura was sure he had picked some habits.

 _Snakes. Think Sakura, what the hell you know about them? Why is my mind blank?_

 _Now, now, think girl! You've chased Sasuke for years,_ Inner Sakura commented, making the kunoichi want to punch herself.

Madara stiffened. He didn't like Sakura thinking about other men. He opened his mouth to voice his disagreement. However, the medic was faster.

"I know how to kill them! Kami, why didn't I think about it sooner?"

"I'm listening to you."

"Ok. So I'm pretty sure these women have suffered a genetic mutation, which made them partly reptiles-"

"Disgusting," he interrupted her tirade.

"That means that they have resistance to venom, but not to poison," she continued quickly.

"And you're a poison expert?"

"In fact, I am."

He hadn't known that. Sakura seemed to have some interesting things in store for him. He trusted her. Madara was about to prove it to her by doing something he hadn't done 'till now. He hoped she would understand.

"What do you want me to do?"

He was allowing her to take the charge, to command him. He was leaving all in her tiny hands. He believed she could do it better than he could have.

Sakura smiled and he swore to himself he had to make her show it more often.

* * *

The medic was grateful for the laboratory she had in the hideout - and that she didn't destroy the place. She couldn't believe she hadn't put the pieces together earlier. Well, later was better than never, huh? In this case more than in others.

She didn't have much time. Madara had to keep their enemies occupied while she prepared the poison. She wanted them killed as soon as possible.

It was the first time since her arrival when she realised Madara's chakra was still partially sealed. She wondered if she could do anything about it. Seals were not her specialisations and she didn't want to make a test on him.

Sakura took the nettle, the dill and the pepper powder. Then she added drops of different poisons she'd accumulated throughout time. Mixing the muddy-like solution with some water, she put it on a fire.

But she had to think of something. Madara was a shinobi and was her partner, lover… _something_. She couldn't just let him so.

Another _boom_ resounded in the room. Sakura counted them. It was the fourth. If she was right, there'd be two more and then the barrage would be gone. However, only two parts left wasn't something to stress about.

She didn't want to think what it felt like for him. Although a ninja like him could have survived with a little amount of chakra, it must have been frustrating.

"Come on."

The syringes in which was the poison didn't have an impressive size. Yet, the content was enough to kill hundreds of people. If it didn't kill the kunoichis, Sakura didn't know what would have.

She and Madara had discussed and she'd give him the recipients to inject the snake-women. He had been firm regarding her entering the battle again. He - the real one, not some wood clone - was going to meet her in the hallway.

She was already decided to force him to take the Gunbai.

Careful not to inhale the poison scent - as the vapours were intoxicating, too - she poured the dark green liquid into the syringes.

 _Let's end this._

* * *

Their attempt had been a success. Madara used his Wood Release to immobilise the kunoichis and then injected the poison right in their veins. Their faces faded in colour and their bodies started shaking. Preventively, he activated his Susanoo. He could hold it longer this time, proving that the barrier was weakened.

The women whined and cried, but because the snake part in them was reacting violently to the substance. If anything, the poison lethal effect came as a blessing.

"It was about time," Madara said.

"I know, right?"

"Are you feeling alright? You do look exhausted."

Now that the fight is over she should have made him beg for forgiveness. But she was too tired for this bullshit. She and Madara went through enough for today. Besides, there was always tomorrow. And if both of them played their cards right there would be _tomorrow_ for them for a long time.

"Some rest is all I need and I am sure I'll get it n-… Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me!"


	21. Chapter 20 A sneaky snake

**Chapter 20**

 _The sneaky snake_

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Kami must have hated her. There was no other rational explanation. How could anybody have so much _bad luck_? Had she been cursed? She did no one wrong, and always tried to help those in need. Why did it have to happen to her?

She was exhausted, nervous, and even happy. The medic was an emotional mess. _This_ was the last thing she needed.

She wanted a hole to appear on the ground and to eat her up, or him, for the matter. It would have been so much better. She hated him. She fucking despised him. Sakura had had enough problems without his interference. Why had he to appear now, when she thought she finally figured the things out?

Kabuto's timing was the worst.

Sakura wanted to resolve it all, but she'd thought she would have a couple of hours to rest and to restore her chakra. Well, fate wasn't nice to the medic.

Madara, aware of the change in her mood, turned around swiftly. The view was anything but pleasant. Three giant snakes and another mutant - it couldn't be anything else since he looked like a snake himself. But he was different, though. His skin literally had scales and the light purple around his eyes accentuated the coldness of his gaze.

Madara was still up for a fight, but his concern for Sakura was genuine. She looked tired and as if she'd had enough. Sakura was a damn fierce woman and he knew it. She had proved it several times. He was probably more fearful for her well-being than she was.

He couldn't help himself.

The appearance of the enemy - he couldn't be anything else - didn't impress him. Hard as it might have seemed, he and Sakura killed the other ninjas, too. How hard could have he been to take down? Well, Madara might have softened a bit, but there was no way a… _a reptile_ would kill him. The simple thought was ridiculous and outraging.

Sakura's body tensed next to him and it reminded him once more that now there was another reason to wish for the victory, aside from his pride. A protective instinct he didn't even remember having urged him to brush off Sakura's worries, to bury his face in her pink hair and whisper to her that he's going to take care of everything.

His fist clenched. She was making him… _human_.

He couldn't make her appear as a weakling in front of the enemy, especially since she wasn't one. She would have strangled him. And he could certainly not let his opponent know how valuable Sakura was to him. It would have made a target out of her when he was the wanted one.

Madara watched her from the corner of the eye and noted that although she was quite nervous, it wasn't necessarily anxiety. It surprised him. She appeared to refrain herself from acting recklessly. Sakura was seizing the snake-man with a knowing gaze, and the smirk on her face made her seem pretty confident.

Madara loved the way her lips curled upwards, in a flouting manner. She couldn't believe it was the same woman who melted in his hands.

"Kabuto Yakushi. A medic ninja and a follower of _Orochimaru_ , one of the Legendary Sannins," she filled him in.

He had, however, no idea who this Orochimaru was. Madara wondered what was considered legendary these days. The way Sakura spat his name assured Madara that the man was a bastard. He couldn't stand bastards, although he was one at times. It didn't mean he had to have sympathy for them. Damn. If they annoyed Sakura, he was prepared to beat the shit out of them. She might not have known it yet - and he wasn't going to press the matter - but she was his.

Madara Uchiha took care of what was his.

No one on the entire Earth could love as passionately and profoundly as the Uchiha. They were taking it to a whole new level. Few were aware of their intensity. It was somewhat scary. It was hard for them to fall in love, but when they did it their heart was in the hands of their lover. Madara was decided to prove it to Sakura, even if it might have taken him the eternity. He'd happily spend it would Sakura.

They didn't know each other for a long time, but a strong connection had formed between them. It was almost palpable. He was sure that she felt it, too.

"Ah, I see you two killed my pretty experiments. I won't hold grudges to you. I am, in fact, impressed that you've managed to eliminate them. I hadn't thought you'd figure it out in time."

"A legend and a poison expert which confronted you and Orochimaru before? I guess you're not as smart as I thought."

His cloven tongue moistened his lips and a long _sst_ could be heard. It was clear that he was some sort of snake, too. Notwithstanding, he wasn't exactly in the state the others had been. He was evidently a more developed version.

"A pleasure meeting you, Uchiha Madara," Kabuto said with a lewd voice.

"As everyone else," he responded calmly.

Madara was mocking him. It did not sit well with him.

A snake got in front of Madara, looking threatening.

"Don't take it personally. It's just that you shouldn't be alive, and since you cannot be killed yet, I decided to take advantage of the opportunity. You're alive thanks to me, so a little gratitude wouldn't hurt."

The snake attacked and Madara used his Susanoo to throw it away. The barrage's power was fading slowly but surely. His brow rose ever so slightly and Kabuto's jaw clenched. It wouldn't be an easy fight.

"I will take it into account when I will tear you apart. I'll make it fast."

He inhaled deeply. Sage Mode was activated, and he was stronger than ever. He had brought Madara to life, he should've been able to capture him. The other two snakes approached their enemies, and Kabuto pulled out a scroll. Sakura recognised it immediately. Her eyes widened.

"Be aware, Madara. He controlled you during the Fourth Ninja War," she said silently, making sure the snake-man didn't hear her.

He nodded. So the man wasn't as useless as he'd thought. It was a pity he had to murder the one that had had an active party in his resurrection. Well, no one said life was fair.

"I don't know what's his plan, but that scroll contains a mind-control Jutsu, so try to stay out of his way."

 _If only I knew exactly how it worked._

Now, that was an interesting turn of events. He had not foreseen this possibility. It was certainly not the best century for Madara. First, he hadn't succeeded in applying the Infinite Tsukuyomi plan, and then Konoha had him as its mercy, those Sound Ninjas had been a pain in the ass, and now this idiot had one hell of a Jutsu to capture him. He hadn't had so much bad luck not even he was alive.

If he had been a more religious man, he'd have said it was karma's hand. But he was not. And if karma existed and wanted to bite his ass, Madara wished it had a good taste, because it would be all it got.

Sakura let chakra accumulate in her finger, and then, as her shishou had taught her, she hit the ground. A crack produced and reached Kabuto, who lost, for a moment, his balance. The scroll escaped his grasp and she moved. Madara was shocked, to say at least. One moment Sakura was at an arm throw and the next one she was running towards their enemy.

What was she thinking?

The snakes tried to defend their master, but before they could do anything, Madara was already removing them from Sakura's way. Doing an air jump she took the scroll. It was all a matter of seconds. Kabuto regained his equilibrium fast and tried to cut her with a kunai. She dodged it and punched him hard.

" _Sakura,"_ Madara said and she knew his tone also meant "come back!".

It was an order, not a request, and she hated to be commanded - a thing they had in common. He wouldn't have been Madara if he hadn't behaved in this manner. She liked him regardless.

"You _stupid_ girl," Kabuto snarled while lunging towards her.

She kept the scroll with her both hands at her chest while Madara took her away with his Susanoo.

"Don't _ever_ do this again," he demanded through gritted teeth.

It was like he watched his own death passing in front of his eyes. That was not a repeatable experience

She rolled her eyes but didn't comment. Kabuto arranged his glasses and regarded interested Madara's anxious form. Now, that was something he hadn't considered before. The Uchiha had a weakness, after all. Who'd have thought? Just for the sake of testing his theory, he sent the third snake - the one which Madara removed firstly - to attack the other medic on the field. The reptile was stopped by Madara's Katon before it got to get too close to the kunoichi. He knew, from their past encounters, that Sakura alone was very strong and she wasn't a frightened target.

But he had to use the Uchiha's agitation in his favour. Oh, this fight would be so much fun!

"You surprise me, Sakura. I thought you'd know by now that a medical ninja would have already memorised the procedure." Annoying her couldn't hurt. "Did you want the scroll? I don't give a shit. You can have it."

The kunoichi swallowed. She picked an eye in the scroll. The blank spaces were still there. Kabuto was, of course, right. When she got engaged in a project, she knew every tiny detail. At how much work he seemed to have put into this plan, he must have learnt the steps.

Madara, already enraged, barked "Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction."

Kabuto stood against it using his Great Waterfall Technique. He should've thought the Uchiha was not the talk-type man. The clash between their Jutsu created a dense smoke of steam. Sakura covered her mouth and tried to inhale as little as possible. Her skin was burning and tears could be found at the corner of her eyes. The air that had filled her lungs was killing her. She heard a shuffle and closed her eyes.

In her Genin day, she'd learnt to use all her senses. If she couldn't use one, the best way to maximise the accuracy of the others was to shut down the one which wasn't utilisable.

A punch would have sent her target away, but it wasn't the goal as she was sure it was just another snake. She took a sharp kunai out of her porch and concentrated. A violent noise was made and a pair of glowing yellow eyes looked at her. With a fast movement, she cut the reptile's head. The blood flushed her face and she wiped it with her forearm.

Despite his power, Kabuto was a coward. Why else would he send these pathetic snakes to confront her and Madara? They could have handled a thousand, at least. In comparison to the mutants, they were killable.

She watched behind her. Madara was there, appearing as calm as ever. She took a step towards him, still looking in front of her. The moment their backs glued, his first reaction was to attack. But he recognised her warmth and form and eyed her over his shoulder.

 _Teamwork._

Now, he was definitely not used to it; it wasn't bad. He could do it.

"Why do you bother, Kabuto? We both know you won't lay a finger on Madara."

Her confident tone made him smirk. It was nice to know she didn't consider him vulnerable. With the endeavour she was showing, he had thought, for a moment, Sakura forgot who he was.

"You don't get it. You belong _somewhere_ and you always had. I've just recently found my place. You see, a talk with Uchiha Itachi made me realise where I was wrong all this time."

Another snake appeared and Madara simply made a hole in his head.

"Continue speaking," he instructed Sakura while performing the signs for a Wood Clone.

"Where?"

 _Boom._ One more barrier to go.

"The resurrection had been a mistake. I'm going to correct it. No corpse should be alive in this world."

Sakura's jaw tightened. Calling Madara a corpse didn't please the kunoichi. The Uchiha leader was no longer one. She squeezed her thigh painfully and bit back some rude words. Madara wanted her to buy him some time.

"So you're going to take over his body? I've got to admit, you have a twisted mind."

"Kamui," Madara said silently while catching the medic's wrist.

He didn't teleport them far away. They were sitting on the branch of a tree. From where they were, the two shinobis had a clear view of what was happening on the battlefield.

"I will use it to experiment! Controlling him will make up for the Edo Tensei. After a while, I will kill him and return into my own body. Meanwhile, the world will gain a lot of medical knowledge regarding the Sharingan and Uchiha's DNA."

Kabuto attacked the clone Madara had created, but it fended and disappeared in the steam which was starting to elevate.

"You're a medic, aren't you? You must understand. It's for the best."

Sakura didn't respond. She couldn't risk having Kabuto learn their current position. Arguing with him had no point; it was obviously the man was out of his mind.

"It will be revolutionary. And _I_ will be part of it!"

His Machiavellian laughter filled the air, making her cringe. She still had no idea how she could kill him.

Who would have though one of the greatest shinobi of all time and the apprentice of a legend could be in such a delicate position?

* * *

 _Mixing Orochimaru's DNA with his own, Kabuto must have achieved Sage Mode,_ Sakura noted.

It was logical, now that she was thinking of it. As she knew from Naruto, one couldn't stay in this stat for an unlimited period of time. But they weren't fighting for a long period of time. And as Madara's attempt to absorb his chakra failed because Kabuto was capable of it, too, and he had taken part of her lover's force, she knew that they needed to drain the snake-man fast.

 _But that doesn't mean I know how to put him down._

Her brunet couldn't use the Sharingan as the bastard's eyes were closed, and the Doujutsu had no effect. Sakura swore that from this day on, she's going to kill any and every snake she encountered - no exception. From the very beginning, the snakes brought her misery - first Orochimaru, now Kabuto.

The chakra absorption might have worked, but first, they had to get him out of the Sage Mode. Otherwise, it was inefficient. She was curious if then he'd still be able to absorb chakra. If so, they would have a problem.

Sakura had an idea, but Madara wasn't going to like it _at all._ She was sure of it. It involved her jumping in the middle of the fight. He couldn't possibly agree to it - not after he'd been so protective of her. Madara was so determined to keep her on the margin - unfortunately, she didn't like being there. They weren't going to get to a compromise. She appreciated his care, but Sakura hadn't tried in vain all those years. She wasn't going to watch someone else's back again. Not now, not ever. Not in this life, however. Only death could make Sakura change her mind.

Happily for both of them, she was decided to play the rebel role. She hadn't done it before, but it was never too late. He couldn't get close as it meant risking getting him controlled. Now, this was truly inadmissible. She wouldn't leave Madara any other chance. Forcing his hand was not a nice think, but she hoped he'd forgive her in the end.

Madara's brows furrowed in confusion when he heard her speaking.

"Yin Seal: Release. Ninja Art Creation Rebirth - Strength of a Hundred Technique."

It sounded so familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it. The shinobi watched the diamond on her forehead transforming itself in black lines which lengthened on her body, marking it. Her arms, neck, and legs were covered in the strokes' model.

 _Rebirth…? Where did I hear it?_

Then, out of blue, it occurred to him. Tsunade Senju had used the same technique while they'd fought.

 _Does she already master Jutsus of this level? But she's so young!_

He was excited to see her in action. Madara remembered how strong the technique was and how it would protect her. Looking at Sakura, he could easily notice the similarities between her and her master - from the fierce fire in her eyes, to the clenched fist, to the incommensurable power. She had him wrapped around her finger. In spite of seeing the Jutsu before - at her creator, he supposed -, he was only now mesmerised. Sakura was breathtakingly beautiful.

"It will be fine. You've got to trust me."

He blinked fast, and if he hadn't been a second faster, she'd have flown directly on the ground. Madara caught her arm fast and turned her around with no effort. She was out of her mind if she could even…

" _Madara."_

The way she spoke his name made him hesitate for a second. It was all she needed. Her words echoed in his head as he stood on the branch - _"trust me"._ He did. He'd proved that already! It wasn't a matter of reliance. She might have gotten hurt! He would have never forgiven himself if he lost her. Sakura didn't allow him to enter the fight but wanted to stand brave alone. How could he do it?

Sakura knew what she had to do - exhaust Kabuto to his breaking point. Easier said than done.

"Ah, you finally show yourself. Listen, Sakura, I don't want to hurt you. Expose Madara and I'll leave you alone."

"Fuck you."

She threw some shurikens and shattered the ground, all while trying to stay out of his grasp. He was not really interested in her, but Kabuto knew Madara wasn't running anywhere while his lovely girlfriend was here.

Besides, a hostage might have been all that he needed. However, his estimations were messed up by the brat in front of him. She wasn't the one to just be captured. He knew how damn strong she was.

"Wrong choice."

* * *

Sakura was sure that it was hard for Madara to not to anything, but she hoped with all her might he'd continue doing so. Sakura could feel his gaze piercing her. She would smile encouragingly every time things turned out bad. She'd counterattack as fast as she could.

Sakura was reaching her limit. Kabuto caught her few times and absorbed some of her chakra. This combined with her relentless attacks was guaranteed to result in chakra depletion. For fear Madara might have interfered, she kept a courageous and resistant façade. She was feeling anything but it.

Madara _was_ strong, but not even him could fight with Kabuto whilst he owned a Jutsu which could have the Uchiha's body. It would have made the mission even harder. How was she supposed to fight Kabuto while he was in her lover's body?

Her aim, however, was to not fall down until Kabuto exited his Sage Mode. If this plan failed, she had another one. She was intelligent, wasn't she? Although, the second one might have been harsh on Madara since he had no idea about its existence.

"I know what you're tryin' to do, _Sss_ akura."

"Do you think so?" She asked smirking, barely keeping her eyes open.

"Oh, yes. But it ain't work. Not until it's too late for you, however."

His words were meant to irk Madara. But the shinobi knew better than this.

"You don't know shit about me, Kabuto. Stop pretending so."

He attacked her using a spider web and she simply went underground, only to punch him in the chin when he expected the least. She thought everything was fine but then a snake bit her ankle and she felt chakra being drained out of her. She hadn't imagined Kabuto could use the snake as a way of absorbing her chakra.

The world was slowly fading around. Inner Sakura was screaming in vain at her to not close her eyes.

 _I guess it's time for the other plan._

Madara watched worriedly how Sakura's seal was retracting. She looked as if she had wobbly feet. Kabuto's satisfied grin didn't make the situation better.

 _Forgive me, Madara…_


	22. Chapter 21 Friendship and love

**Chapter 21**

 _Friendship and Love_

Madara counted to three and inhaled deeply. It couldn't be real. What he was seeing was _not_ the reality. Sakura had said to trust her, but it got out of control!

Calm. He had to be calm. Losing his head was out of possibility.

"I'll say it only once, Uchiha. Get out from where you are."

A deadly silence fell upon the scene. Minutes passed and not even a leaf moved, making it look as if everything froze in time. Madara thought his opponent was either a complete idiot or a mad man. If he had considered, even for a second, to show him mercy, it would've changed by now.

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance."

He had an idea about what the snake-man could've done to force his hand. The monster had, after all, a person precious to the Uchiha leader. The latter, however, still had faith.

 _Come on, Tsurī,_ he said to himself, stressing over the fact that she looked worryingly stiff.

He expected Sakura to get up forcefully. It was like her. She'd tricked in this manner Kabuto during their battle. Funnily enough, he had fallen for it every single time. She was a good shinobi who knew his forte points and weak ones. Madara had never seen someone moving so less graciously on the field that was capable to catch his eye. She had been fierce, though. Madara trusted her to stay out of death's way. Coming from him, who had manoeuvred many so as to dance with the creature, it was something. He knew better.

That was why, when three abnormally sized senbons literally perforated her body, he lost it. His eyes widened in disbelief as he regarded Sakura's small form being completely still, and blood flowing out of her injuries. The seal on her forehead had retracted already, which meant she was vulnerable in front of the attacks. Something inside of Madara cracked. Vividly red coloured blood gushed out of her recent wounds after some seconds and he couldn't move his eyes away from them.

At first, he felt empty and cold. After that, his lips parted slowly, and an animal roar erupted from his throat. It was hurt and violent, and something that Kabuto couldn't believe came from a human. He swallowed hard, afraid he'd gone too far. His first instinct was, despite the powers he possessed, to run and hide. His mind was still one of a coward.

The medic was chakra drained, and her mind was a mush. Her body was too weak at the moment to heal, and she risked an infection. The senbons which pierced her body were something that she hadn't expected. The medical weapons were those that made her lose her consciousness. Madara's pained yell hurt her at an emotional level. She was sorry for making him go through all of this. It was for their survival. At times, good had wicked ways.

With her last bit of power, Sakura smiled proudly. If she had ever needed a proof, this was it. He cared _deeply_ for her. It was a bitchy move to do this to Madara, but she had managed what she wished for.

Madara broke the seal.

 _Her_ Madara broke one of the strongest seals she'd seen. As she grew colder, her heart warmed with love and pride.

* * *

The Uchiha leader could feel the chakra speeding along his body. He felt omnipotent. Adrenaline clouded his vision for a brief second, and then he could see everything so clearly. His Mangekyou Sharingan was activated.

His mind was blank. He _couldn't_ think. But the urge of killing would be enough to drive him.

Madara created a full body Susanoo. The energy reverberating around him snatched the trees out of their places. Kabuto had witnessed Madara's power during the Forth War, but this was on another level of greatness. For the first time, the snake-man thought that maybe it was all a mistake not only pushing him off of the edge, but coming here in the first place. But the idea of achieving something in his miserable life was not to be passed by. It would be worth the fight. He was sure of it. However, not once did he expect for Madara to look so out of control, so ferocious. As far as the snake-man had learnt, he was rather a collected and relaxed man. Kabuto looked to him, not afraid of being caught into a Genjutsu. His bloodline limit had no power over the Sage Mode while he had the eyes closed. But if the roar was anything to go by, the once Orochimaru's follower was sure that Madara wanted to decapitate him.

Besides, he could feel the murderous gaze on him.

The brunet would kill the bastard even if it was the last thing he did in this fucking life. He didn't give a damn about the Mind Control Justu, or his chakra absorbing power. He'd go to hell himself, as it was his place; but his life on Earth never appeared to be more than a bad imitation of hell. This time, however, he'd bring an enemy along.

Pain. He felt so much pain his being was mourning from the inside out. And anger it was rotten in his bones. Devil would've been scared to confront with him in the current position.

He got down on the battlefield and stood protectively in front of Sakura. A pained mumble filled the air and a thunder of realisation hit Madara. He jumped next to his lover's form and took Sakura in his arms. The Susanoo would protect them both. He wouldn't lose her from his eye sight.

She was _so_ light, and cold. It made him grit his teeth. His palms gripped her pale skin and it would certainly leave some bruises. He called her by name, yet she didn't respond. His eyes twitched.

Kabuto was so wrong in assuming Madara would simply kill him. It wouldn't have made the snake-man feel a fraction of his fury. Oh, _no_! He planned on torturing the bastard to death.

Another roar was heard nearly; yet, this time, it wasn't his.

The snake turned his head to find the source of the noise, but he didn't manage to investigate as Madara attacked soundlessly. The weapon of the Susanoo smashed Kabuto's body, but it spread into dozens of white snakes. Madara didn't care. He was going to tear each of his limbs off. He'd catch each creature if it was what he had to do.

His opponent's body materialised a few meters away. Kabuto in his recklessly thinking was still trying to catch a grip at the strong shinobi.

The blue Susanoo raised his fist, prepared to catch Kabuto under its weight. Before he could do so, however, someone else attacked the bastard. A yellow flesh forced Madara to narrow his eyes. He brought Sakura closer to his chest, to the point where her face was practically buried in his attire.

" _You!"_

The voice of the new comer sounded enraged. It was fine with Madara. He could take care of Kabuto well by himself, but for the moment, whoever had appeared was on his side apparently. If anything, only because they had the same target. If he had learnt something from his past and recent mistakes, it was not to jump to conclusions and to better observe the other fighters. Powerful as he was, intelligence sometimes outdated such quality.

 _I'll get revenge for you, Sakura,_ he promised her in the depths of his mind.

If he had been less panicked and had some medical habits , he would have observed the soft rise of her chest, the irregular beats of the pulse, the air she blew through slightly parted lips. She was only unconscious for the moment. Although, without proper treatment, she could still die.

"What have you done to Sakura-chan?!"

The man was tall, but his height was not comparable to Madara's. Now that he looked better, the Uchiha realised that his body was not yellow, but a nuance of bright orange. The chakra emitting from him was very strong, even after the brunet's standard. It was odd. He _felt_ familiar. But Madara couldn't recall where he had seen him

The Kyuubi's power was the one to confirm him that he was a Jinchuuriki.

 _Uzumaki._ The name came out of blue in his mind.

The Sasunoo's strike disturbed the exchange of replies. The Jinchuuriki's safety was not his priority. Naruto avoided the hit, and Kabuto took advantage of the moment to put distance between him and his enemies. He summoned some snakes.

"And _you_ ," the blonde snarled, turning to face Madara. "Take you criminal hands from Sakura!"

The insult didn't make the Uchiha flinch. After a brief pause, however, his brow rose. Who did this man think he was and why did he know the medic.

"Friend or foe?"

Madara thought that when because he'd do everything to make sure she would Sakura'd wake up, she wouldn't appreciate having a comrade injured by him. She was a team player, as far as he understood.

Naruto didn't respond. His eyes were full of disdain. He glared at Madara as if it could've affected him. Kabuto's snakes attempted a shot at the blond, and the Susanoo caught and squeezed them to death. He didn't do it out of the generosity of his heart or because he wanted the other shinobi's trust. Not at all. But now the Giant Warrior was in a very good position to stop the man, should he try something.

"I said: _take your hands down._ "

Madara considered it to be a negative response and the hand of the Susanoo came closer to Naruto, prepared to catch him. But he ceased his action as soon as he heard a voice feminine yelling and saw a familiar figure.

"Friend!"

He knew this woman. She was Sakura's friend and the one that had been there the day some of his chakra had been sealed. Her look was dawned with concern. The kunoichi approached to him fast.

"Naruto, you idiot," she told him over her shoulder. "Keep an eye on Kabuto. Sakura's safe."

He was confused.

Madara concluded that the man was also a Konoha shinobi.

"But…"

His voice was lost in the wind. Naruto couldn't comprehend how Ino was fine with having their Sakura-chan in the arms of a murdered, a psychopath. There wasn't any more time to think about it. He had to trust Ino on this one.

* * *

"He can absorb chakra," Madara shared the information.

Ino nodded. She put her palms on the Susanoo.

"I'm a medical ninja."

Madara didn't grant her access inside the warrior.

"I love her, too, you know?" She said aggravated, annoyance in her tone. "I wouldn't hurt her!"

The Uchiha's eyes were cold, weighting her words, balancing the possibilities. He had no other better option. Who was more trust-worthy than Sakura's friend?

"You want her to die?!" She snapped furiously.

His frowned and let her in.

"Put her down," Ino gave him instructions. "It's better for the patient," she added when Madara regarded her confused.

He did what she wanted and a scream made both of them turn their heads to where Naruto and Kabuto were. Madara clenched his fists. It was his fight.

… but he wanted to keep an eye on Sakura, too.

"We'll be fine. Go."

His head inclined ever so slightly at her demand. Were all Konoha's kunoichi this daring?

"That is Sakura's _friend_ and _teammate_ ," Ino explained, emphasising Naruto's role in the medic's life. "When she wakes up, she won't be happy that you stood here, bothering me, rather than helping him."

Naruto didn't need assistance, that much the blonde was aware. But having Madara breath in her neck troubled her. He agreed wordlessly and went to help the Kyuubi container.

Ino sighed relieved and started working. She put her palm where was one of the senbons and green chakra flared from her hands. Her finesse was not as Sakura's but it would be enough. The kunoichi pulled of the weapon and keep it near, only to not have used it against them. She took some disinfectant that she brought once she had heard of the situation and considered the consequences and possibilities and let some drops fall on her friend's wounds.

She continued the procedure for the other scratches and injuries as well. It didn't too very long, and the two shinobis had made sure they were out of reach.

"Come on, Forehead," Ino said while directing chakra into her system. It was what she needed now. "You promised me a rematch. Don't even think about dying till you honour it."

* * *

"Rasengan!"

At that exact moment, Madara used a Wind Release. Unfortunately, the concomitant attacks only managed to trouble one another. Kabuto had been hit, but neither technique brought a real damage.

"Oi, it won't work this way!"

"Then stay out of _my_ way. It's not your fight," Madara retorted.

He wasn't the one to team up, and it was obviously that the Uzumaki didn't trust him at all.

"He hurt Sakura-chan; _of course_ it's my fight."

The Uchiha didn't say anything more, annoying Naruto. He couldn't stand the man's arrogant attitude and demanding demeanour. What Sakura could've seen in him was beyond him. He was worse than Sasuke, and he was an enemy.

Madara formed the signs for a Fire Jutsu and launched without warning. Naruto jerked back and cursed under his breath. But he hadn't been the target there had been a great snake behind him, which was now dead.

Naruto was surprised at the helping hand. That had been unexpected to say at least. Perhaps he wasn't _that_ bad…? The conversation he'd had with Sakura appeared in his mind. Now he had an idea about who her mysterious patient was. He had _never_ imagined they were talking about this crazy man. But then again, didn't he say that anyone deserved a chance?

Sakura appeared to think the Uchiha leader did…

The blond made the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, and send the clones after Kabuto, but only for diversion. He came closer to Madara.

"Let's make this clear. I care for Sakura, and you seem to do so, too. Let's unite force instead of fight each other and take care of Kabuto."

Naruto might have looked silly for some, but he was quite smart.

Madara watched his lover's form out of the corner of his eye. The shinobi was right. They weren't enemies at this point. He nodded and Naruto gave him a ridiculously wide smile.

"Let's do this. We can't lose. Dattebayo!"

* * *

Ino's chakra faltered. She needed some more. It wasn't enough for the task. Unfortunately, she'd never had much chakra; and unlike Sakura, she'd been able to accumulate it throughout the years.

"I need more chakra!" She said louder, eyeing Madara. He created a clone which he sent right away to her. The wood clone connected hands with her, and reversing his absorption technique, he filled her with chakra. He gave her more than she really needed, and stoicly stood beside her until he considered there was high time he entered the fight.

Ino continued her treatment.

Sakura's face grimaced imperceptibly, and Ino didn't notice the motion. To her, Sakura was still too stiff and her condition, although improved, was far from good. She focused to channel her chakra better. Truth to be told, she had medical knowledge, but they were far from rivalling those of Sakura or Tsunade. Ino was afraid she did something wrong. She wasn't the one to doubt herself, but pressured changed people.

"Don't you dare!" Ino said, on the verge of sobbing.

They were good friends. Since Sasuke's departing to Orochimaru, their relationship had warmed again. It was still full of competitiveness and insults and fights but these happened out of care and love.

"You _can't_ go, Sakura. Not when you've finally found love."

The pink-haired woman's mouth twisted. Her eyes creeped open. Her voice was husky.

"Go… where?"

Ino giggled and blinked fast to dissipate the tears..

"It was about time you woke up. I'm impressed Naruto and Madara didn't kill each other yet."

Sakura growled and looked past Ino. Her boys were cooperating! She smiled contently. She opened her mouth to talk, but her blonde friend was faster.

"Now, now, would you put your giant forehead to work? How do we kill that… _thing_?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the choice of words. It was typically to Ino.

* * *

"So the Sharingan can't be used because he's blind. Where does it leave us?"

"In the pits of hell," Sakura murmured. "And he's in Sage Mode, too."

"Shouldn't it have been over by now?"

"Naruto told me that the Sage depends on the person, but the mode can't be held forever. He'd been in that form for a while, though."

"Do you think his chakra absorption power will disappear after the Sage Mode fades?"

"I doubt it. It has something to do with his altered DNA rather than the form itself."

"Fuck."

"You can say that again, Ino-Pig. You can say that again."

* * *

Madara's eyes widened. He was shocked. This Kabuto also had some sort of regeneration technique? There wasn't other explanation on his part. He'd created an opening with his Susanoo and let the Uzumaki attack using a how did the blond name it? Rasenshuriken. He'd cut the snake-man's arm, and minutes after, it grew back.

He hated feeling so helpless. His chakra reserves were still pretty good, but each time Kabuto had the occasion, he'd absorb some, strengthening himself and weakening him. Madara's Susanoo was a good shield not to let the man touch him in person he'd figured it out that's necessary for the Mind Control Jutsu.

His "teammate" was also struggling with Kabuto's technique. Now that there was a balance between the Kyuubi and its container, it was harder for the harder for the snake-man to attempt stealing his chakra. The few times he had tried, a feral force sent him flying.

"I don't get it," Naruto mumbled.

It was… unbelievable.

"I _sst_ can't be _sst_ killed," Kabuto replied laughing. " _You,_ " he continued while pointing his finger towards Madara. "I'm going to finish you off."

The Uchiha's lips curled up in a grin. The snake-man jumped and the Uzumaki screamed his name. He just stood motionless. The moment Kabuto was centimetres away from his Susanoo, another one materialised out of nowhere, catching him. He had fought the Kages and had won. A pitiful creature wouldn't take him down. He couldn't be killed either and sooner or later, he'd win.

Susanoo's ribs opened only for Madara's arm to reach out. He had to be careful. The last thing anyone on the battlefield was for his body to become a mere vessel for the snake-man. He brought his enemy closer, next to his finger. He was immobilised for the moment, thus he didn't mean a threaten to his chakra. Placing his palm where the man's heart should've been, he started absorbing his chakra. Two could play that game. He also pushed his glove-covered nails ever so slowly, literally ripping him open with every centimetre. Surprisingly, he didn't resist.

The blond took advantage of the moment to check his female teammate's condition.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you're awake!" Naruto said cheerily.

This made Madara lose his focus. At once, the snake-man's mouth snapped open and his long tongue caught his wrist, raising it to his mouth. His venomous fangs were prepared.

Sakura felt her heart stopping. It all clicked in place in her head. That was part of what was missing from the scroll. Kabuto had to first alter Madara's system using venom combined with his saliva for the DNA samples.

Everything happened so fast, in a heartbeat. Sakura sat up on wobbly feet only to be supported by Ino, Madara used the other Susanoo to take away Kabuto, but risked to pull off his hand in the meantime, and Naruto threw a kunai to his enemy's tongue, and cursed under his breath. The Uchiha could feel the scratching on his skin.

When Kabuto wanted to bit down on his flesh, a smaller Rasenshuriken cut his tongue, which gave Madara the possibility to retreat.

He watched Naruto worried gaze. It was… nice to know he had his back covered. This teaming up might not have been such a stupid idea, after all.

* * *

Fear was not every time a bad thing. More than often, it was the cause for people's more brilliant ideas. True, not everybody reacted well under pressure while afraid. Many broke, unable to recollect themselves, destroyed in unimaginable ways.

Others were brave enough to confront with it, regardless of their chances of winning.

And then there were the persons as Sakura whose skills sharpened and mind worked frenetically. Those found solutions and then acted, after making sure they stood a real change.

"I've got an idea," the medic stated all of a sudden.

Ino knew she was up to something since she had seen Sakura's eyes analysing the situation, calculating variable. The kunoichi thought that her childhood friend had bloomed into a beautiful flower. Knowledge was the term that defined her best. She hadn't had the sort of genius that Shikamaru held, but her vast information on so many, and the hundreds of scrolls and tactics' documents that she'd seen made her a prodigy as well.

" _Finally."_

"You won't be so relieved when you find out that it involves all of us working together and me being the leader."

"I'll let you this time. Now, spit it, Forehead."

Sakura grinned. She started to explain what would be her part in the plan. The blonde kunoichi had the most important role. She'd be the one to make Kabuto exit the Sage Mode. How did Sakura not think about it until now, she couldn't see. It was so obvious. But better later than never, wasn't it so?

"I know how to kill him," the pink-haired woman stated bluntly, causing attention to be directed to her.

Kabuto regarded her amused. It was funny that she had hope whereas he knew there was no change for them getting out alive. Not after he'd set his hands on the Sharingan user, however.

"You have to listen to me carefully and do _exactly_ how I say, ok?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan."

Madara only nodded.

She'd take away the surprise element, but her lover could handle the situation despite this small impediment. "Immobilise him, _Madara_ , but on the ground."

Wood rose from the earth and encircled his ankles and arms. Kabuto managed to lay his finger on one of the restrains and absorb the chakra from it. Under other circumstance, Sakura would've been alarmed. But now she had plan.

"Do it, Ino."

Ino put her hands up, two fingertips glued as to form a circle.

"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu."

Sakura caught her friend from falling and put her gently on the ground.

"It worked?" Naruto questioned in a loud voice.

Kabuto's palm unclasped from the wood and his head lifted higher. A smirk crossed his features. He looked Sakura directly in the eyes, but there wasn't hate there, only pride. She approached the body hurriedly. Madara stopped her.

"What are doing? We have to be quick! The technique doesn't last long."

"She didn't respond."

"Don't underestimate me!" Ino yelled out of Kabuto's body before Sakura could say anything.

"Yep, definitely her." Naruto concluded while rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Can you…?"

But there was no point in finishing the demand as Ino made the body exist the Sage Mode. Sakura started to action. She closed the distance between her and the snake-man and drag Naruto along on the way.

"Listen to me, Naruto. I need you to lend me some chakra."

He agreed energetically and gave her his hand. A flare ignited in the Uchiha's eyes. He was not pleased.

"I could do this," Madara stated, appearing on her left side.

The medic couldn't believe her ears. Out of all the moments, her lover thought _now_ was the moment to act jealousy? And because of Naruto who was like her brother!

"I know, but I'll need you to do something else. Wait for the moment, please."

Chakra covered her hand and she placed it on Kabuto's arms alternatively, trying to find and twists his nerves. All that she did also affected her friend at the moment that couldn't help growling in pain. Sakura had to be careful not to accidentally put too much pressure. The Kyuubi's chakra was _so_ strong that the medic, with all her native talent and practice towards chakra control, found it difficult to direct it as she wanted.

"Sakura… the effect…"

"Open his eyes, Ino. Madara, use your Sharingan on him."

Ino returned to her body, but not before to do as Sakura instructed her to.

"What is hap "

Kabuto's voice was lost as he looked into Madara's lethal eyes. He also followed her lead and cast a powerful Genjutsu on his victim. His whimpering satisfied the brunet who smiled sadistically. He was enjoying this, Sakura realised. It was unnerving. She hated seeing people in suffering, whether enemy or not. She hadn't thought that Madara was this type of vengeful and crude person she knew he had been, just that she'd forgotten for a second or two. However, she didn't have time to give it a thoroughly thinking.

"Madara, make sure Kabuto stays under the effect of the Genjutsu."

"As if he could escape," he murmured under his breath.

She didn't bother responding, in spite of hearing his comment.

"Naruto, I want you to channel you chakra into his body, as much and fast as you can. It will fry his brains and nerves. Madara, I want you to do it as well. He'll explode," she explained when his brows furrowed. "I have no idea if after his DNA alteration the chakra depletion would actually kill him. So, instead, we're going to make an implosion inside of his body because there will be _too much_ power in his body, which can't be controlled. Got it?"

Naruto, for the first time in years, did nothing more than what she'd asked him for. Madara didn't seem happy that her plan didn't include any merciless torturing, but he trusted her blindly to be right. She… _liked_ it.

Kabuto's body become bigger and bigger, to the point at which he was basically a giant snake-like ball. A little more and he'd be dead. It was surreal. When he looked about the breaking point, Sakura got closer to Madara, and whispered him to use Kamui on their enemy, so the explosion wouldn't affect any of them. The fact that she intimately put her hand around his waist didn't escape unnoticed.

He smiled tiredly.

"Kamui."

And just like that her nightmare ended.

* * *

"You should sleep, Ino-Pig."

"You should, too, Forehead. I'm not the injured one. Besides, there was no chance of falling asleep when I could hear Naruto's snorting from the next door."

Sakura laughed softly. Her noisy teammate had been exhausted after the battle. She had almost fallen asleep on his feet and she had to hurry to catch him. Madara, even if he had been just as energy drained not that he'd ever admit it aloud , helped her carry Naruto to the house. Although, it might have been because he didn't like the way her arm encircled his waist and how she put his arm over her neck.

"What's your excuse? You've got a hottie to… _cuddle_ with."

She accentuated the way in such a manner that she was sure her friend meant something else.

In truth, Madara had fallen asleep as well, only he did not make any disturbing noises. She was restless and she didn't want to wake him up. And she was not feeling herself. Madara's brutal grin still haunted her memory. It had been a reminder of who and how he was.

"Ino!" She gasped embarrassed.

"Ah, don't make such a fuss."

Silence fell upon the room. It wasn't odd, even though they were usually more talkative.

"Thanks for saving me out there."

"Don't," She replied determined. "I'll do it anytime."

 _Friends for life._ That's what they were. Despite the obstacles, the ups and downs, in the end, they'd always have each other's backs.

"Besides, Tsunade would've grilled me if anything happened to her apprentice," Ino laughed, dissipating the soberness in the air.

Sakura's face lightened at the mention of her shishou. In the midst of it all, she had almost forgotten that there was a life outside this battlefield.

"What happened in the village?" The kunoichi asked, earnest to find out what decisions had been made.

Being around the Hokage for as much as she had been, she was well-aware of the political and social problems the betrayal of one of the elders could bring upon Konoha. The blond sighed as if she had been expecting this very question, but he despised the answer. Sakura's face darkened.

"Homura had been imprisoned. But… well, you see, before that he had…"

Hearing her next words, Sakura gaped. If Homura threw this bomb, what consequence would it have for her?


	23. Chapter 22 Uncertainty

**Chapter 22**

 _Uncertainty_

Ino wasn't surprised by her friend's reaction. If she had been in Sakura's shoes, she'd have been just as shocked. The blonde kunoichi bit her lip. There was no nice way of getting out of this. Somehow, her pink-haired friend had brought it on herself. Even so, Ino considered the fate to be unfair. Sakura had only found someone for her. Indeed, Madara Uchiha was not _the wisest_ choice she could've made, but it was hers. He was strong, intelligent, and he appeared to care about her friend - he was able to keep her safe. The problem was that, aside for Sakura, no one truly believed that the Uchiha could redeem himself, or that he'd want to.

Ino was part of those people, but she trusted her friend's judgement.

"That _bastard_!" Sakura cursed silently.

She was shaking with fury. Ino wouldn't have made such jokes, and she'd have definitely said nothing if she wasn't sure. It left Sakura at a crossroads. Homura was determined to destroy her. No, not her, but Madara. He was the elder's target. But it was inevitable to be hit if she decided to stand up by him.

She couldn't understand at all his way of thinking. The elders had been the ones to insist on having Madara alive. Going against their own plans did seem the most intelligent and logical approach. Besides, wouldn't have been the Hokage announced? Not to add that Kabuto wouldn't have been a reliable solution.

"Did he really tell _everyone_?"

"You haven't been there. He had been humiliated. Homura was held by two ANBU members and he had been dragged to the prison. The ANBU captain, who had led the mission, decided to take the shortest route - which is through the village. Homura made a lot of noise and you can imagine that-"

"People had been curious, and they'd got out in order to see what was happening. It's not like any day an elder is sentenced."

"Exact. He'd started screaming that Madara Uchiha was alive, that he'd been hiding in the forest and that _you_ were treating him. The citizens were outraged. They shouted that he was a liar, and Homura told them to come here and see with their own eyes."

"And they believed him?"

Sakura coughed. What the hell? It would take the villagers up to four or five days to reach the hideout, as they weren't trained ninjas with high resistance or stamina, but in the end, they would get to where she and Madara were hiding.

"Partly. You haven't been in the village or a while and it was strange. Someone said that to check up on the situation would be a bad idea."

It was ridiculous. Were people that stupid?! Any decision approved by the Hokage was for the village's safety. Madara was indeed alive, but having them know it wouldn't have helped anyone. Besides, what could they have done? He was a _legend!_

"Tsunade tried to calm them down, but they wouldn't listen. As soon as they saw Homura in prison, they started to form groups consisting of ten to twelve people to search for Madara."

Now, that was the last thing she needed to deal with. A furious crowd - because they'd be certainly angry to find out one of the greatest enemies in the Forth Shinobi War was alive. Heck, if she was in their shoes, Sakura would have been, too. But she wasn't, and it changed the dynamics of the situation.

"How many groups?"

In truth, Sakura wasn't afraid for the Uchiha, but for the people. If they had attacked Madara, he wouldn't refrain from hurting them back. His smile while taking away Kabuto's life struck her. It made her shiver. Madara was merciless. He'd even be bored while fighting simple people, who had no chance to stand against him. He loved challenges, competition, and danger. Konoha's villagers posed nothing from the list.

"There were ten when Naruto and I left."

It meant that at least a hundred persons were on their way in the mere moments they were speaking. Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. Problems kept following her. It had been Konoha's idea in the first place to not eliminate Madara and to nurse him. How was it _her_ fault? She didn't regret, but it was incorrect to be blamed on something she wasn't the only one responsible for. Yet, the citizens weren't aware of the truth and about her implication in the matter.

She suddenly had a damn headache. Couldn't she have some peace? She had just finished a fight, and now she was finding out about _this_.

That was what she got for helping a devil.

… but it had become _her_ devil.

"Tsunade said that" and here Ino hesitate a little bit, making Sakura wonder for a split of a second how all the situation could worsen; but then, her face lighten up.

 _That's it! Shishou will solve all this mess._

"She can't do anything. It would only fuel the anger."

Sakura saddened instantly and Ino gave her a hesitant pat on her back. The Yamanaka heir's social skills were to be envied, but she had never confronted with this type of interaction. She had no idea what to say, as a friend, to her Forehead girl. Words appeared useless and bothersome. What could be said in the given moment? "I'm sorry" or "It will be fine" sounded bitter in her mouth. The blonde wasn't the one to lie her comrades in the face.

"What am I going to do?"

It was overwhelming and unbearable. Sakura, a quite good strategist, had no idea how to approach the coming menace. No one would prepare her for that! Her mind raced with the possibilities, considering each of them. She loved Konoha and wished for its inhabitants not to be harmed. Then again, if they provoked Madara, Sakura highly doubted she could convince him to give up, to leave them alone. The Uchiha leader was far too proud and stubborn to succumb to her will.

The selfish part of Ino encouraged her to keep the rest of the conversation with the Hokage for herself. She cared deeply for the Forehead girl and hoped to have her friend close to her. But seeing her so concerned broke her heart. This was not how their life was supposed to turn out. They should've been friends forever, but there were always obstacles in the way - first Sasuke, then the war, now Madara. It was like a vicious circle.

"I don't get it. Why would they even consider Homura's words? He's a traitor."

"He's been there, at the top, for a long time, Forehead. He'd given a sense of balance to the people. You can imagine that's hard to dismiss the trust that he prompted into the citizens. The news slapped them in the face, you know? I guess they are just curious to find out the truth."

It was understandable but foolish. They should've not undermined Tsunade's authority. She was the Kage; she was doing the right thing. Sakura closed her eyes for a few seconds. She was a little bit tired. However, there was no chance of getting sleep since she knew what was coming and she had to come up with a solution.

Ino watched her friend's struggle. She couldn't keep continuing this. The blonde had to tell her the conclusion at which her master arrived.

"Tsunade-sama said that you should," and now Ino's face was a grimace, "follow your heart."

Sakura looked at her inquiringly. Her brows furrowed in confusion. What did Tsunade mean?

"She gets it that you might have formed some sort of… connection with Madara and she said that if you want to _disappear_ , she'd be fine with it, as long as you're sure."

"Did she use these exact words?" Sakura demanded to know.

She'd never let her master know about her feelings. It was unsettling to realise she had known already. And she had the vague impression that Dan had been on her master's mind when she'd spoke. Otherwise, the tough woman wouldn't have said something so stupid. So far, Sakura was the best medic after her and Konoha needed her. It wasn't her pride talking when she affirmed that she wasn't exactly dispensable and replaceable.

"No. She literally said that although Madara might be dangerous or grumpy, you're strong and you can handle yourself, and probably him also. She emphasised that she trusted you to make the right decision, but advised you to follow your heart."

Her master must have lost her mind, or had had too much sake. Didn't she already know who she'd choose? Giving her an option wasn't even necessarily.

"My heart? What's in her head?! I'm _loyal_ to Konoha!"

That village held so many memories, gave her a purpose, and shield her friends. Konoha had always been her home. She couldn't begin to imagine how it would be to live somewhere else. Besides, she could not turn her back to all the people who had put their faith in her. Sakura wasn't able to act like Sasuke, to be indifferent to all that linked her to Konoha. She'd have given her life for the Leaf Village, no doubt on her mind.

Ino looked at her pitifully. She knew very well that her friend praised and appreciated their hometown - maybe not as much as the loud boy in the house, but close enough. In comparison to Sakura, the blonde had a life of her own. The pink-haired medic, however, dedicated all her time and passion towards helping at the hospital and those in need. Ino thought it seemed impossible to even consider moving.

Her friend, although fierce and determined, was silly at times and needed a prompt to make the right decision. Ino wanted Sakura to stay; but she was indeed a good friend, so above all, she wanted the other kunoichi to be happy, to love and be loved. She was sure of the last two, especially after she witnessed how gentle Madara was with her and how she'd sweetly smile at him, her eyes sparkling. There was a chance they'd achieve happiness. Ino couldn't live the rest of their lives knowing she hadn't done her best in trying to help Sakura take the decision which suited her.

"Come on, Forehead, you deserve to be happy! And wherever you go, I'll come to see you; after all, we will have to shop. You cannot go around dressed like this."

"It's Konoha we're talking about… Wait! What's wrong with me clothes, Ino-Pig?" She replied lifting her gaze and meeting the blue eyes of her friend.

"Well, you can wear them, but not when you go out with me. You need some style," the kunoichi asserted. "I know, but don't let the past influence you. I mean, I'd love to have you in the village, but don't clung on to it only because you've been raised here. Think about it, will you?"

Ino gave her an encouraging smile and turned around on her heels. Sakura deserved some time to think and to rest. She had had enough news for one night. Catching a glimpse over her shoulder, the kunoichi added:

"And get some sleep, you'll get dark circles!"

A dry laugh. A hidden smirk. Silence.

"Whatever you do, Sakura, I'll still be around."

* * *

The morning had come and all that wanted was to prolong the peacefulness because she knew that as soon as she'd get out of bed, it would be lost. She hardly took a nap. Her thoughts keep running around in her head, causing her to feel ill and restless. The worst part that instead of strengthening her ideas or reach a conclusion, she'd gotten more confused and hesitant. She wasn't sure she knew what she wanted anymore.

The bright rays of sun crept onto the window, and Sakura growled. She covered her eyes and ruffled her locks. She wasn't prepared to face the world just yet. But then she remembered that Madara and Naruto were downstairs, and Ino was the supposed mediator. It was enough to get her on the feet. Besides, it wasn't like she could lock herself in the room for the rest of her life, nor she wanted to.

Luckily, when she went downstairs she discovered that no one tried to strangle another. It was a soothing thing. Madara was at the table, a cup of tea in front of him, looking intently at the liquid as if it held the answers to the mysteries of the Universe. She found it strange that he drank tea since he wasn't a big fan. Little did she know that he was doing this only to have the occasion of spending more time with her. Naruto eyed him wonderingly and Ino gazed at her teammate, telling him without words something. If the Uzumaki caught it or not, Sakura wasn't sure. But she noted that his fists clenched for a second and then, after exhaling noisily, his body relaxed.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, you're awake."

She didn't really sleep in the first place, but there was no point in worrying him.

"Yes," she responded, even though he had made a statement. "Do you want to eat something?"

"Ne, I would've like some ramen; but he said" Naruto added pointing his finger towards Madara, "that there's none."

"Baka," the blonde kunoichi sighed, barely refraining from punching the loud boy.

"I could come up with something sim-"

Her lover watched her curiously, but her friend interrupted her.

"No need, Forehead. We have to go."

"Ano, I could stay for some ramen."

"Idiot. Hokage-sama waits for us!" Ino yelled while pulling one of his ears painfully. "We have to, Sakura."

"Don't worry, Ino-Pig. I get it!"

Madara found the change of replies interesting. Sakura was relaxed, and he didn't remember her joking. The throwing of insults, which were some sort of nicknames, was done in a friendly manner. The blonde kunoichi had a smug smirk and Sakura's eyes glittered mischievously. They enjoyed it.

"Ouch!"

Naruto's voice echoed in the room, and the Sharing user's eyes widened when he heard the girls laughing. He doubted something could ruin the moment. But of course, fate proved him wrong when he had heard Ino whispering to his lover a "don't forget" and "you must choose". He frowned.

His lover offered to lead them to the front door. Madara showed no intention of getting up. Nobody bothered to say goodbye, so he kept his mouth shut as well. He would respect Sakura's friends for her sake, but by no means would he be nice. They weren't his visual perimeter, but he knew they hadn't left yet. He didn't have to search for their chakra to know it - the vociferous shinobi was making it evident.

Madara growled something about ninja's skill nowadays. Then the blond's words caught his attention.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you'll make the right choice. And whatever you decide, I'll support you. Dattebayo!"

A sob escaped her lips and Madara felt the urge to get up from his seat and go and comfort her. He squeezed his tights, digging the nails through the pants, till he sensed the flesh. Pain - it was something he knew how to manage.

The door opened and closed just as fast. Nothing disturbed the silence in the hideout for several moments. Eventually, Sakura came back into the kitchen. Her eyes were slightly red and teary. In all honesty, Madara wanted to be told what had happened, to ease her anxiety. Unfortunately, he wasn't the best with words, so his tone was harsher than it should've been, and the question got out wrong.

"What was it about?"

Her shoulders elevated, and all her being sighed.

"A new problem appeared, that's all."

She didn't want to make a big deal of it; of that much he was sure. However, he wasn't going to let things be. He hated when she worked on his back, not telling him what she was planning.

"Regarding?"

"Some villagers… they've heard your alive and I nursed you. So they come here."

This took him aback. It was the last thing he had expected. He couldn't understand the fuss. The villagers weren't ninjas, after all. They didn't pose a threat.

"Relax," he demanded. "It will be fine. I'll take care of them for you."

It only made her more nervous. She didn't want him to take care of _anything._ Sakura knew what it meant in reality. He'd eliminate them, one by one.

"No."

The word got out forcefully, surprising both of them. Madara looked her intently, trying to read her thoughts in the green orbs. She was trembling with uncertainty. In a moment of realisation, he understood. Konoha villagers were coming for them. From his point of view, they were some pathetic beings; from hers, they were patients, comrades, even friends.

The shinobi approached her and she took a step back. She wasn't scared, but when he was too close, she couldn't think properly. She bit her lip. She liked Madara. She liked him _a lot._ She wished they were lovers. But she…

"You have to choose, right?"

It was either him or the Leaf Village because she couldn't have both. Madara understood that people wouldn't have accepted him. He knew Sakura - in the short period of time they've spent together, he got to know her pretty well. She was loyal and dedicated. Madara swallowed hard. How would he stand a chance?

"I… give me some time," she begged.

She was still considering. Madara was grateful to at least hear that. He could've ravished her senseless and coax her, but he didn't want to force her into anything. He actually wanted her to _choose_ him. He was sure the position she was put into wasn't a piece of cake. Konoha was all she had. But Sakura was all _he_ had.

However, aside from the struggle he knew she'd be through - which saddened him to no limit -, he was very disappointed. He'd hoped that after all that had happened to them after he proved his care and trust and _love_ , there wouldn't be any uncertainty in her soul.

Madara had been so wrong.


	24. Chapter 23 Angst

**Chapter 23**

 _Angst_

The wilderness of the forest was all Sakura could've asked for. She had searched for a secluded spot, and as soon as she found it she started going through a series of meditation techniques. In the beginning, it made her feel very good. She needed to calm down and clear her mind. However, as time passed, the chaos came back in her company. Memories of her friends, of Madara, all disturbed her inner peace. She hated that she had to choose. But even more, she hated that she wasn't sure of her decision.

The correct choice was obvious, wasn't it?

She'd thought so, at first. Konoha was the rational and normal option for her. She had history there, and people who supported her, and others that _needed_ her, and Tsunade was there, too. Why she had any doubts she couldn't say. But there was a part of her, a crazy, spontaneous part which emboldened her to run away with Madara. It was a ridiculous thought, but she craved for adventure, for _him._ She wanted to know how it was to wake up in his arm, how his flesh against her felt, how he'd purr her name…

She shook her head vigorously, dismissing the images of a very indecent Uchiha. He would be the death of her! She had no idea way daytime fantasies were until she met him fuck, she had no idea about how it was too long for someone's touch at any time of the day or night. Their few kisses only left her wanting more, willing to throw away her professionality. He was changing her without even knowing. She didn't quite like it. Sakura had hoped no one would have this power over her again. She had tried to please Sasuke, to change herself as to be on his liking, and she only managed to lose her friend for a short time and more importantly, to lose _herself._ When he had left, she had no idea who she was and what her purpose was. She was happy to find herself into medicine; yet, she started on this way to become stronger in order to protect her loved once, Sasuke making his apparition once again.

All in all, although she hated to admit it, Sasuke broke her in a manner no one could've ever mend her. She had gotten over him, in a way; but the scars he had left on her younger self's heart were still there.

Sakura wondered, for a moment, if that's why she was hesitating. It was evident that she cared for Madara's wellbeing and she wished to stand by his side, despite the risks, even despite Konoha. But she was… afraid. Not only was Madara an Uchiha, but he was also temperamental. What if, one day, he decided he didn't appeal to him anymore? What would happen to her then? In addition to this, he had hurt her physically. It was something Sakura was not sure she could get over or she was willing to forget. Involuntarily, she lifted her right hand to the neck and touched it lightly with her fingers. She could remember very well how, in rage, he wrapped them around her throat. Sakura's heart beat faster for a second and her body tensed. The image was vivid in her mind.

"Huu," she hardly exhaled while closing the eyes.

She was shaking.

Fearful. Weak. At someone's mercy.

She hated feeling so, and she partly blamed Madara for inflicting these emotions inside of her again. She was sick of being powerless. That's why she trained so hard, why she learnt so much, why she spend countless nights on improving herself. Then anew, he made her remember she had a long road to take to reach the point where she shouldn't have been vulnerable.

 _Stop it!_ Inner Sakura scolded her. _You're strong enough!_

She tried to redirect her course of thoughts from bad memories.

 _You're both mentally and physically powerful. Damn it, Madara hurt you but didn't disregard you. He acknowledged your strength. He trusted your judgement!_

Inner Sakura's cheering up did little good. Sakura was frustrated. She opened the scroll Tsunade had given her, and the strong wall appeared. The kunoichi was still trying to smash it. She had gotten the habit of punching her bad mood off, and the moment called for her shishou's scroll. Besides, although she had had some fights lately, she hadn't trained. There was a big difference between the two. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she took a fighting stance. Tightening her fist hurtfully she lunged forward. She barely scratched the wall.

With a violent scream, she attacked with her left hand. Sakura continued her moves, kicking with her legs, her fists, and her elbows. She felt the tension building up inside of her. Gritting her teeth, she threw punch after punch, until her gloves started having holes.

She remembered of that one time, when on her very first real mission in her early Gennin days, Sasuke saved her. She remembered how she had been useless when they'd fought Zabuza and Haku, and how her teammates had been on the verge of dying while she couldn't do anything.

Her knuckles were slowly turning red. They hurt like hell, but she kept going as a punishment for all those time she had been a burden.

 _Fuck._

There had also been that time when Naruto saved her from drowning; and when Kakashi-sensei had told her to hide while he took care of some enemy shinobis. Not to mention the one experience when she had failed miserably at saving those villagers.

A toe touched hazardously the wall, sending a painful lighting along the length of her leg. She didn't stop.

 _Shit._

And then, she had barely taken care of her comrades during the Chuunin exams, in the Forest of Death. She'd been pathetic back there and those sound ninjas almost killed her. As time passed, she had encountered failure continuously. From her training with Tsunade, in which she put all she'd got, but it never seemed enough, to the medical field, where she would lose once in a while a patience.

Blood started dripping from her right hand. She pushed her fist farther in the wall, trying to crack it. She breathed heavily. The wall was scratched in many spots, but it was all. If she had looked closer, she'd have noticed that the point was getting deeper, which meant the wall was getting thinner in that place; but her mind her to dizzy.

 _It's not working,_ she thought.

It was only worse. The harder she punched, the more furious she became. She could remember all those time when she'd been useless, a burden, the fragile link. The simple fact that she couldn't smash the damn wall was driving her crazy. She didn't want to go back to her younger self. She _couldn't._ She wouldn't accept it!

Madara's face appeared in front of her eyes. No matter how much she tried to ignore him, he kept coming back. His face wasn't mocking her, and there was no pity in his gaze. But he didn't look convinced she'd succeed anytime soon. She let another rage sound escape from within her. Sakura continued her attacks.

A flock of birds flew.

She kicked harder and faster, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling. She was sick of not being considered capable, of being protected, of needing to be protected! Everyone looked after her and had at a moment Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Tsunade, and now Madara. She _loved_ the man; she wouldn't drag him back.

 _Damn it._

That was it. She admitted. She loved him. Sakura didn't want to be a burden for him. They had yet begun their relationship and he had already saved her. True enough, she had been the one to help regain his strength, and he was one of the strongest shinobi in the history, but it wasn't an excuse!

She was a kunoichi. Her sensei had been the Copy-Cat ninja, her teammates the Kyuubi and the Uchiha, her mentor The Slung Princess; she could not be a _disappointment._

The medic was covered in sweat and she was panting irregularly. Time flew fast. She opened her mouth fully and took a deep inhalation. She swallowed and moistened her lips by running her tongue across the dry skin.

In a flash, Madara's form trying to protect her came into her mind. She cringed. Out there with Kabuto, she hadn't been able to protect him. She'd trained all her life to be able to protect her loved ones, and she had failed. She softly tapped the ground, creating a small crater. Lost in thoughts, she kept looking at it

 _My place is not next to him… I should choose Konoha._

There was room for her to improve. The more she thought about it, the more she believed it was the right thing to do.

He was immortal after all; what could she do for him? What could she offer him? Her vision blurred.

 _What the fuck you're talking about?!_ Inner Sakura interfered. _Your place is by his side,_ she pinpointed.

She wished her Inner was right, but she doubted. It was that her heart her she should stand her ground and be around him, and jump into the heath of the moment, but her rational part, her brain, kept explaining that it wouldn't be correct to either Konoha or Madara.

The Leaf Village didn't deserve to be abandoned.

Madara Uchiha didn't deserve to have burden on his shoulders.

"Stop it!" she said to no one in particular while putting het dusty hands on both side of her head.

The voice which was discouraging her was owned by neither her not Inner Sakura; it belonged to a long forgotten scared kunoichi with low self-esteem. But she wasn't that girl anymore. She had many things to offer, as her assistance, her love, and her knowledge. She clung on these things.

She thought how his life would've been without hers. There was no point in imagining hers it would've been dull, sad, and lacking love and passion. Madara was the fire in her life, the danger that kept her on the toes, and the lullaby in which she could get lost.

He represented the darkness she didn't _dare_ to show.

Madara's life would've been peaceful, potentially boring. He was strong and immortal the perfect lethal combination that allowed him to rule any place he'd wander to. He didn't need her, but he _wanted_ her; of that much she was sure. It flattered her, but made think twice. He was irreplaceable for her if she went full heart out; and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She directed chaotic punches towards the wall. Tears fell on her cheeks, but she didn't care. She wanted to get this bad feeling inside of her out. She was an emotional mess, always was and always would be. Another major difference between her and Madara.

But then, she reminded herself how gentle he had been with her, how enraged he had been when she'd been hurt during the fight, and how his crimson eyes were filled up with concern and an emotion she couldn't name.

He _cared!_

Suddenly, Kabuto's sly grin blurted out in her mind. She threw a more forceful punch, and surprisingly the wall cracked a little. But Sakura was too focused on her problems to even note. The bastard had a jutsu that endangered even Madara. People like him could appear in the future. Sakura's pulse stopped for a second at the implications. She wouldn't be there to make any _attempt_ at protecting him.

The creative person she was, it had been easily for Sakura to imagine a bloody dark-haired man, only one of his eyes opened, the Sharingan spinning hazily while he laid on the ground, without any protection that his bare hands which were destroyed for a moment due to some sort of twisted technique. There wouldn't be anyone to heal him, to put between him and the threat.

A groan got caught in her throat. It… If he…

" _Shannaro_!"

Her fist trembled. Her knuckles were covered by bruises and blood.

 _Boom_.

Sakura's lips were parted and she was trying to fill her lungs with air. She leaned her forehead on the wall. Glaring at her arm, she noted it was half through the wall.

 _I've… succeeded._

A satisfied smirk formed on her lips. She fell on her knees. Sakura was exhausted. She'd given all she'd got to make it. She knew she should go somewhere safer, but while her lids closed for some seconds, she hadn't thought she'd actually manage to fall asleep.

She was proud. She was content. She was _relaxed._

Now, if only she realised it was the idea of Madara being hurt that empowered her, making her surpass al her limits.

* * *

She studied the ceiling. How she had managed to get back to the hideout was hazy. She hadn't been helped, though. The wind blew and she shivered. Curling in a ball, she hugged her legs. She had healed herself, but she left a bruise or two as a sign to not forget her achievement had been real.

She wasn't sure how she wanted to proceed next. Tsunade's words kept bouncing inside her, urging her to… to give into the moment, to trust her instincts and go with it.

Sakura pondered over the fact she was making up different scenarios in her mind while she should've taken advantage of the time at her disposal. Not matter her decision, the medic's life was about to drastically change.

She caught a glimpse at the door. The temptation to… but no. She had to think and not about _that._ If she went in his room, she was already making a decision, wasn't she?

Sakura felt so utterly alone at the moment. She wished her blondies would be around, so she could ask for their advice. Still, she'd gotten in nevertheless. They were encouraging her to do as she felt and they promised to support her.

 _You're a medic, Sakura. You encounter death on its battlefield and try to defeat it. Sometimes you're the winner, sometimes you're not. Thanks to you duty, you should understand the value of life and the preciousness of every minute. You live only once. As a shinobi, it isn't a whole bunch of time._ Tsunade told her once, when she cried over the first loss of a patient.

Her shishou urged her to follow her sentiments, but they were confusing. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. Images came into her mind memories.

The citizens _thanking_ her.

Madara _kissing_ her.

The villagers _needing_ her.

Madara _protecting_ her.

The crowd _underestimating_ her.

Madara _trusting_ her.

The people _judging_ her.

Madara… _threatening_ to strangle her.

Sakura covered her face with the pillow and screamed. Why? Why did he have to do that and plant the seed of doubt in her soul? Why did he have to scatter her?

His smirk when death occurred, his arrogance, his roughness… He was the devil.

 _He wouldn't change._

 _Would you want him to?_ Inner Sakura asked, and for the first time in a long period of time she wasn't angry or ironic.

It was a good question. She'd known from the beginning Madara was tough and dangerous. She couldn't blame him for hiding something. If anything, he'd been too honest, getting under her skin by showing some sort of vulnerability.

 _Konoha…_

She didn't manage to finish the idea because she stood up all of a sudden. For a second, Sakura had been inclined to repeat, for the millionth time, that it was the correct choice. However, other word formed into her mind just as fast, completing the sentence perfectly.

 _Konoha would be the safer choice._


	25. Chapter 24 The choice

**Chapter** **24**

 _The choice_

Madara was agitated. He knew Sakura came back, but she hadn't tried to speak with him. He guessed she needed a little time alone to reflect on what she should do. Her choice wasn't an easy one. It didn't sit well with him. Madara wanted it to be simple. He wanted her to choose him without any further ado. They belonged together, they belonged to _one another_. He felt it!

All the nerves in his body demanded that he went upstairs and showed Sakura why she should've picked him up. He wanted to mark her, to claim her, to worship her body.

At the same time, he hoped she'd figure it out by herself. Forcing his way into her life would be meaningless. His impeccable sense of self-control was helping the shinobi to get his actions straight.

There was this fear inside of him that Sakura would abandon him, just like the other important persons in his life had done. It weakened him; he was afraid of living alone, once more.

 _Why wouldn't she?_ He asked himself rhetorically. _All I've done was to cause her trouble and to hurt her._

He looked guiltily at his hands and shook them in disgust. He threatened her, mocked her, and took advantage of her inexperience. In truth, he didn't deserve her. She was bright, loving and caring while he was dark, bad and cruel. But he had powerful feelings for Sakura, that he didn't have the courage to name just yet.

He had to continuously remind himself that the pink-haired young woman came back to rescue him, that she'd been there to nurse him - forced in the beginning, but she finally chose to stay and not to hand him over -, and that she had brought love in his life. She anchored him to another reality, which appeared surreal.

For this, Madara Uchiha would be obliged all his life.

 _I'm not the right man for her._

A roar raised in his throat. He said well, but it didn't mean he could simply accept the situation. Letting her free wouldn't have been a problem ultimately, however, throwing her in someone else's arms was unacceptable. The thought that anyone aside from him would caress her, would kiss her, would have her squirming under him, made the shinobi sick. He didn't want to lend her body or mind or heart. He wanted her _whole._

Madara took his time to reflect on all his wrongs - he didn't regret anything; not a single death stained his consciousness. It was only hurting her that he now wished to take back. Not the threatening, not making his point clear, but actually the way he'd tried to bend her till she snapped.

The Uchiha leader considered her innocence and naivety - how she had any was a mystery to him, as she'd passed through war too, and knew how hard the times had been. If Sakura was to stand by him, he'd steal it from her. Not because he wanted to, but because that's how he was.

 _We must have a conversation._

She had the right to know what she was getting herself into. Once she was in, there would be no way out; he wouldn't let her run away.

 _It is only fair that she knows that I would never…_

The course of his thought was cut off by a knock at the door. It surprised him because he hadn't paid attention to his surroundings. His brows furrowed, it was late in the night. Sakura's chakra came in waves to him, and he hurriedly opened the door for her. A short check assured him that she was fine. It only confused him further. She kept her gaze below his eyes, and Madara stood still for a second because of her aloof behaviour - that how he perceived it.

As a matter of fact, Sakura was only unsure of her next move and didn't want to alarm the shinobi.

"I was wondering if…" she took a deep breath and her look fell on the ground.

 _Follow your heart._ She kept repeating her shishou's words like a praying. She knew what her soul ached for. It was tall, dark, handsome and had amazing hair - all she could've asked for and more. While lying alone in bed, her body cold, she realised something. This was not how she wanted to live. She'd suffered enough and sorrow had been her companion for a too long time.

Konoha was the safer choice, but she couldn't care less about it. She didn't agree to become a kunoichi because she wanted to be safe or because she was afraid of the unknown. Perhaps her life with Madara wouldn't be always good, but they would have each other.

Half of her life she had let others choose for her - parents, friends, senseis, Konoha. No more; she was going to take life into her own hands and live like she wanted, not as she was supposed to. She could recall the saddened faces of dying victims while giving their last breath, knowing there were many things they had wanted to do but had never dared. _She wouldn't_ be that way.

Fuck rationality and security.

Her lover was just like the sea. In spite of looking peaceful on the surface, its depths could kill you. She had to dive in, though.

She'd made her choice. She was determined to not go back. It was what she _needed._ Madara had to know that she'd made up her mind. So she told him, in the best way she could.

"If I could spend the night here, with _you._ "

Vibrant green eyes met shocked onyx ones. Sakura's face flushed, but she didn't break the contact. Madara thought he hadn't comprehended what she was saying, what she was _implying._

He gaped. For a split of a second there, he thought it was a sick joke before she left to Konoha. She was loyal. She was attached to the past. Sakura proved it several times to him. Now, it seemed he'd become the object of her faithfulness. He became painfully aware of Sakura's presence. He wasn't numb anymore. She stood proud in front of him, her cheeks were pink, her eyes filled with passion and curiosity, her lips trembling expectedly.

Still speechless, he let her in the room. Her first step was hesitant, matter which didn't go unnoticed by Madara. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. The fact that Sakura made _this_ invitation made him drown into ecstasy. But…

He closed the door and started turning in order to face her.

"We should dis-"

His words were curbed by her fierce kiss. Sakura cupped Madara's face and brought him closer. She had to action before she lost her courage. The kunoichi glued her body to his, and the brunet involuntarily encircled her waist. They broke apart only to get a mouthful of air. Madara's vision was blurred, his mind a dizzy place.

"Sakura, we have to ta-"

She knew what he was about to say; so she dug her nails in his skull and met his lips once again. She didn't want to hear his reasoning. The woman bit his lip, making him growl. Sakura pushed him in the door, and pressed him with her form. He could distinguish her nipples through her thin blouse. He was growing more and more aroused. His manhood was pressed on her stomach. He sucked her tongue and she moaned in his mouth. He couldn't control himself, could he? What sane man could've? And not even a saint would have refused her.

And Madara was far away from being a saint.

Her pants and eagerness convinced the shinobi that the talk might wait for a little while. After all, if she'd decided to leave the following day, he would still have the memories - she didn't specifically say she chose him, so he couldn't use it against her. It would have been an enormous error not to take what she was willing to offer him.

He bent his knees and caressed the flesh of her legs. She leaned into him even more and he caught a grip at her buttocks. Being lifted, Sakura's legs naturally wrapped around his torso. Her breasts rubbed against Madara's chest and his hand trembled. A smirk crossed her features. She honestly had no idea what she was doing. Her head felt light.

His fingers sent electricity into her body. She was so sensitive! Madara's palm got under her shirt, raising it ever so softly. Every spot he touched burned and turned on the fire inside of her. Minutes later, her shirt was somewhere on the floor. He knew they were rushing, but he couldn't hold back his excitement, his desire. He had waited it for so long.

She grated her hips and he jerked up. His nails dug into the material of her shorts.

"Ah."

Her head fell on his shoulder. Madara could feel the hot air she blew into his ear. He was _so_ hard. Sakura's fingers were tangled in his long hair. She pulled him softly and he groaned. Her lover made her feel powerful and confident in her capacities. Never had she imagined she'd be able to make a man lose his head - not one like him, however.

Madara was graceful everything he did; but with her riding him, he felt an animalistic urge to take the control. His hands travelled along her ribs, right under her breasts.

"Madara," she admonished him.

He smirked and cupped her teats. The pink buds pushed into his skin. She tightened her legs around his waist. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? He was losing his sanity, and they didn't even get started. It was merely foreplaying.

She moaned his name, and he turned them both, sticking her to the wall. This position allowed him to move more freely. Sakura explored him with her small palms, caressing the flesh on his chest and sides, and drawing an imaginary line along his abs. Nipping his jawline, the pink-haired girl thought she was in heaven. Otherwise the strange pleasure she felt couldn't be felt. Her insides were warm.

She felt something building inside of her. The brunet attempted to lift her face to kiss her. Then, she suddenly stiffened.

Madara observed Sakura's arms falling beside her body. He noted she was still. His lover's pupils were dilated and her lips slightly parted. He couldn't understand what happened. She looked… frightened.

He wondered if it was because they were moving too fast. But she had been the one to prompt him! Then, he realised what problem arose. He cursed under his breath.

In his heat to kiss her, Madara fingers reached her neck and encircled it loosely while using the thumb to lift her chin. The flicker of fear he saw in her eyes, even though just for a moment, was enough to make him want to punch himself to death.

He didn't try to calm or to push her further. Instead, he whispered an apology and took his hand. She stopped him by catching his wrist.

"Don't," she said huskily.

Sakura let him feel her accelerated pulse. He looked hurt and unwilling, but she wouldn't accept a "no" for an answer. Her eyelids fluttered closed. The silence in the room was disturbing. Madara didn't dare to breathe. When she eyed him several moments later, there was a determination in her gaze he'd only seen on the battlefield.

"Turn on your Sharingan."

The brunet looked dumbfounded by her request.

"No."

"Do it, Madara."

He tried again to snatch his hand free. He knew exactly what moment she was recreating. She put even more force in her grip. It was awkward - being in such an intimate position, but playing the scenario of their worst encounter. Sakura didn't care. She had her reasons. She couldn't spend the rest of her life with a man of whom she was afraid. She refused to be trapped in that type of reality. Sakura didn't forgive him, but was adamant to give him another chance at trust.

She didn't want to have Madara looking guiltily at her every morning, she didn't want him to cautiously touch her, fearful not to scare her away. Despite everything, he _saved_ her. She'd put her life in his hands.

Finally, he complied with her demand. She was now looking at a three-tomoe crimson eye. Her heart skipped a beat, for a split of a second. He was… breathtakingly handsome. His bloodline limit was lethal, she knew too well. But when he regarded her so concerned, so gentle… It was too much. Sakura caught one black lock and brought his face closer. Their noses were touching. Madara could feel her fresh breath dancing on his lips. He wanted to close his eyes. He hated that she made him live again that experience - of losing control and giving into madness. She seemed content, nevertheless, so his pupils never left her face.

"Don't turn it off, tonight."

With that, she leaned closer and gave him another kiss. Not only did she want to prove him she'd allow him to see her in a very vulnerable position when he could've killed her in seconds, but she also had a selfish reason. She knew that Sharingan had the capacity to capture each tiny detail and impregnate it into the mind of the user. She wanted Madara to remember their first time. She wanted him to have the vivid image of these moments in his head. That way, whether he'd decide someday to just leave, he wouldn't be able to forget her.

Reticently, he responded. She put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed along his length.

"Ok," he said in a rough voice. "But we got to go slower."

She laughed playfully and kissed his neck. Her palm was over his heart - just a spurt of chakra would've been enough. The medic knew that, in truth, she was just as dangerous as him in this game, but their aim wasn't to hurt each other.

She nuzzled the place under his left ear. She felt bold and daring, although it was her first experience. She _wanted_ to do this and she had for a while. The shyness she felt in the beginning was no longer there.

"Lead the way," she teased.

And so he did. Madara took her to the bed, lying her down carefully. Then, he started kissing her from the place between her breasts to the navel. Her skin was so silky. He licked it and she shivered. When he reached her pants, he looked up at her, asking for permission. She nodded, not really knowing what she agreed with, not really caring.

He undressed her _too_ slowly. She was a bud of nerves. Madara bent her knees and kneeled in front of her. Sakura had no idea what was happening, but the image of Madara's head between her thighs was making funny things to her insides. Not breaking the eye contact, he lowered his face until his mouth touched her _there._ She felt exposed, vulnerable. Sakura screamed in stupor when she felt his tongue. She fretted under his ministration, wrinkling the mattress with her hands.

Madara was enjoying this very much. Seeing Sakura in ecstasy was his aphrodisiac - not that he needed any at the moment. She tasted sweet and surprisingly good. To speak the truth, the Uchiha leader had never done it before, but he had heard in his young days that it turned all the women on. He had been anxious, but was happy to find out Sakura wasn't bothered by his doings. He sucked the bud he found there, and she lifted on her elbows for a second, moaning loud. He smirked, still having her in his mouth. She felt something coming, although she had no idea what it was. It felt as if a volcano was about to erupt inside of her.

With a high-pitched scream, she caught Madara's head and kept him there. He boldly bit her lightly and her eyes rolled. She'd never experienced something similar. Nothing could be compared to this godly feeling. Her lover kept her legs still, so she didn't smash his skull while trying to close them. Madara chuckled softly. Her body went numb. She wondered if all sex was this good.

 _This is no sex, you baka!_ Inner Sakura yelled, making her whimper _It's lovemaking._

This brought a smile on her lips. Madara got up, and she analysed him.

"Don't you have too many clothes on?"

He shrugged and took the margins of his blouse.

"Come here," Sakura demanded while moving at the edge of the bed.

His brow rose at her deliciously sexual voice. He was so hard it hurt, but he was determined to do everything right and to not scare her away. He complied once again and found it wasn't so bad to listen to her _requests_ \- though they sounded more like orders.

Teasing him, the kunoichi let her palms wonder under his attire. She came across a nipple, and curiously, she pinched it.

" _Fuck_ , Sakura."

"Did I hurt you?" She asked worriedly.

He snorted something between a laugh and a cry.

"Damn no. Do it _again_."

She smiled childishly and got rid of his blouse. Soon enough his pants were gone, too. She touched him everywhere, pouring lava into his system, frying him more than a Katon could've. It felt so good he hardly could believe it was true. He was tempted to believe it was the Tsukuyomi playing tricks on him. But then she wrapped two finger around his manhood.

Flesh to flesh.

Warm to warm.

Soft and hard.

Shy and bold.

He hissed and she gave him a squeeze, biting her lip. Madara growled and it was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard.

"I… Sakura… can't…"

His words were incoherent. He could only think about being buried inside of her, letting her hot cave warm him, trap him. He threw the underwear and jumped with her on the bed. He made sure to be the first one to touch it, to not have Sakura hurt.

"It's ok. It's ok," she repeated.

Madara climbed on top of her. Sakura's legs were around his neck. He knew it might hurt, but she hushed him before he managed to speak.

"I won't break, _Madara,_ " she asserted, noting his tense muscles.

Inhaling, he went in, slowly, until there wasn't any more spare space. Sakura didn't felt discomfort or pain, only an odd sensation of being full. She was satisfied. It was as if she had connected with Madara through this act. He breathed hazardously. He wanted to move. Every inch of him was yelling at him to start moving. But he had to make sure her lover was alright, that she could handle it.

She knew what he was doing. She was feeling like crying. He'd never imagine she could be so linked to a person. A tear escaped her eyes, and Madara caught it with his lips.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't. All I can think about is how I'd love to have you here forever."

The brunet gritted his teeth. It was the sweetest phrase he'd heard. She moved slowly, and he lost his breath. It was _so_ deliciously good. He fell into her rhythm, eventually coaxing her into his.

As they simultaneously reached their edge, Madara and Sakura screamed the name of each other.

* * *

Madara woke up. He looked at the woman next to him. She was curled up, searching his warmth. He caressed her skin. Did he really deserve her?

Quietly, he went upstairs. What he didn't consider was that Sakura might not expect waking up alone.

* * *

Sakura immediately put her palm on the mattress. It was still warm, which meant Madara hadn't had left long ago. She sighed softly and rolled on the small bed. She could feel his scent everywhere - on the bed, in the air, on _her._ It gave her an uncanny feeling, but not necessarily displeasing.

 _Why did he go?_ She couldn't help but wonder.

The woman had expected to see him right next to her in the morning, to feel his warm flesh under her fingertips. She wasn't experienced at all, but as far as she was aware, it wasn't a good sign to not wake up next to your lover after you had an intimate encounter. The medic bit her lips in a painful way. Had she been doing something wrong? She had felt as if she had had touched the stars, but perhaps her lack of experience bothered him…

Sakura shook her head vigorously. Madara trembled under her touch and repeated her name as in a praying. It couldn't have been all an act to deceive her!

She got up in a swift motion. Her legs felt weak and the place between her thighs hurt a little. The memories of the past night came into her mind and that made her blush. She had been so brave!

"What was I thinking?" she asked aloud and was shocked to find out that her voice was hoarse.

The pink on her cheeks deepened. It was irrational to be ashamed; she wanted all that had happened and she'd been more than eager. But now, in the light of the day, she didn't feel as courageous as the night before.

Sakura inhaled and let out a shaky breath. The air was still filled with the smell of their perspiration and the atmosphere was abnormally tense. There was no way she could wait for Madara to come back. She wanted to find him!

She took noticed of her state of nudity and decided against running around the house like this. One of Madara's shirts was nicely packed on a chair. He wouldn't be mad if she borrowed it for a little while, would he?

Going upstairs, she first checked the kitchen. She'd been surprised not to see him there. But what amazed her further was the appealing perfume of freshly made green tea. She smiled a little smile and her heart clenched. He did not want to let people know it, but Madara was a good guy, in his own way. It was the tiny details that made him different.

Sakura took the cup and sipped on it. The tea was prepared exactly how she liked it, strong, without any added sugar. The Uchiha leader was truly an attentive man - he had seen her making green tea only twice.

She finished the beverage quick, only because she was ever so excited to meet her lover. Sakura had made her decision. She'd choose Madara over the Leaf Hidden Village and she wouldn't regret a second.

* * *

He felt her approaching before she had gotten on the rooftop. Madara was anxious. Last night, Sakura hadn't been willing to let him speak and he hadn't been strong enough to tell what he had to firstly. His palms were sweaty and he couldn't remember ever feeling this giant ball in his stomach.

Madara eyed the horizon. Whatever her decision would be, he'd accept it. He had hope, but he would _respect_ her wish because he _loved_ her enough for this. She deserved to be treated the right way.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked as soon as she reached the place next to him.

She didn't touch him and Madara was grateful. Her silky hand would have disturbed his thoughts and her passionate kisses would have made him lose his mind.

"I needed some air," he answered but wanted to take back his words when she saw the uneasiness in her eyes. "And I usually wake up very early in the morning."

It seemed to somehow calm Sakura.

"Madara, I cho-"

"We need to talk," he mercilessly disturbed her. It was now or never. He couldn't let her say she had chosen him just yet. He couldn't risk ruining her. "I need to talk. Last night you wouldn't want to listen to me, but I _must_ speak my mind to you."

She swallowed. There was this unnerving sensation in her gut. Truth was, she was afraid. Madara took her silence as an affirmative response.

"I won't change. I can't change," he stated simply and his words cut her open. "I'll try, though, for you; but this is who I am. Don't expect me to become compassionate, to stop killing, to stop doing what I _consider_ being right. It won't happen."

His words cut her open. She knew. Sakura's desire wasn't to do it, as she had fallen in love with who he was, not some sort of an ideal. But when she tried to voice her opinion, he started speaking once again.

"I will be possessive and I'll do things you won't like. I know I've hurt you, and I cannot take that back, even though I want. My only regret is hurting you," he noticed how his lover's hand flew to her neck. "I can't promise you I won't hurt you in the future. I'm an impulsive man, Sakura."

"I wouldn't ask you to," she replied in a low tone.

"I will be selfish and at times irrational. And there's nothing more that I want than to hear you saying you chose me over the Leaf Village, but think well; once you say it, there's no turning back. Uchiha's love is for eternity and although there are many variables with me, you can be certain I'll be there for you anytime."

She was… speechless, astonished. She'd never thought him capable of speaking with so much emotion. He had heard him well, but the only thing resounding in her head was the word _love._

"So, do you love me?"

He regarded her as he'd regard a crazy person. His eyes were widened in disbelief. His Sharingan wasn't yet activated and she took the moment to admire his beautiful sparkly dark eyes. His confession touched her to the core, and all she could think of was to hug him tightly.

"Of course, I do. I love you with all my damned heart! That's why you have to think wisely. Once you chose me, you'll be _mine._ I won't let you run away from me, or anybody to take you away."

His words had a deadly threaten in them, but they covered her heart in a warm shield. Tears were starting to gather in her eyes, blurring her vision. She had craved for this kind of love. She had wanted someone for her own for so long.

"I suppose you'll be mine, too?" she asked playfully, but he took her seriously.

"I shall be yours even if you refuse to return my love."

Now she was really crying. She blindly reached for him and he encircled her waist, pulling her closer.

"I chose you, Madara. I'll always choose you because I also love you. Despite your blemishes, your past, and your wrongs. I want you just as you are right now. And I know it won't be easy living with you, but don't expect me to make it less challenging for you."

He squeezed her. The Sharingan user couldn't get enough of his lover. She was so kind, caring, loving - he had no idea he could've catch a grip on her. He wasn't a good man for her. But she _chose_ him, in spite of knowing this, and for that he was thankful. He'd try his best to please her and to make her life a living heaven, as she was his _salvation._

As for Sakura, she was glad to find someone for herself, in the end - somebody who understood her, who was willing to make her happy and who'd stand by her side.

She buried her face in his chest and planted a soft kiss there. She was selfish just like him if not more. She murmured with her nose still in his blouse, taking in his essence. Two words, that had been all she'd said, but Madara heard them perfectly. Two words that made all his doubts run, that made his heart flutter and that urged him to thank Kami for bringing Sakura into his life.

Two words with which he totally agreed.

" _Mine entirely_."

The End


	26. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Well, guys, that was it. I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for bearing with me. I had lots of fun writing this, and it definitely made me change my perspective about both Madara and Sakura.

I don't plan on writing a sequel as it doesn't seem right. This work is finished for good.

I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story. Your comments cheered me up and brought smiles to my face even on the worst days. This story started as a sort of experiment, to see if I actually could write a decent story in English. I was anxious, thus your encouragement was needed. Please, don't be offended that I didn't thank you through a note at the beginning or the ending of a chapter. I sent PM's to all of you - if I missed somebody, I am _very_ sorry. I just wanted this to look like a book; that's why I'm only interfering here. I really wanted you to forget there was anyone here besides these lovely characters.

If you finish reading this book several years after it had been posted, don't hesitate to post a review. I will be more than surely read it and reply if. Also, for all of you, I would love to hear you opinion about the story as a whole. If you'd be kind enough to spend some minutes writing your opinion, I would highly appreciate.

Throughout the story, I think my writing skills had improved and as I gained more confidence. Therefore, this book will be re-edited at a point in the future. I don't think there will be any major changes, I just wanted you to know. However, I have no idea when it will happen because I have a very stressful year (the baccalaureate and I'm preparing for collage's admission, and working on an original novel in English).

My blog is **rebecca radd blog . wordpress . com** (without the spaces)

You won't find any other fanfics on my site, and for the moment, my books aren't translated. But you'll find pieces of poetry and writing advice articles, so you might look it up. I'd love to hear your opinion on other of my works.

By the way, you _must_ check out my other stories. At the moment (August 2016), I have only one-shots, but they are worth trying, especially if you love Uchiha x Sakura.

P.S. I write under a pen name in real life - Rebecca Radd. You can basically find my everywhere - Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Snapchat, LinkedIn, and YouTube. I'd love to connect with you, guys.


End file.
